A New Beginning: Natsu Annihilation Dragneel
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Natsu Dragneel. Son to Agnolugia but disowned and left to die. A journey through the Tower of Heaven will change his life completely. Can a red head save him from himself or is he cursed to drown in his own power? Rated M for Limes, Lemons, Violence, Language, Tragedy, Sadness, Violence, Blood, Violence and Language. Natsu X Erza X Cana X Mirajane.
1. Chapter 1

**Hmm. Well this here is the first chapter of a new story I am working on. Oh and this is my FIRST story for Fairy Tail.**

 **So since I will be getting some new people that have never read anything I've written, allow me to introduce myself.**

 **I am LordxSesshomaru! I mainly stay in my corner in Highschool DxD but my little sister who is absolutely addicted to Fairy Tail has forced me to sit here and watch the anime... and as much as I wanted to stay out of this anime because I know how good it is((Ive been told so many times)), and that I knew I would get addicted... I still watched it.**

 **Well, I instantly fell in love like I thought. It's a great anime so far and I really enjoy it. So yea, now I get to bring my writing talents that have plagued the DxD part of Fanfiction over here where I can butcher this anime as well. hehehe.**

 **Edit: This story is a harem story as of chapter 6 of my story. It is Natsu X Erza X Cana X Mirajane. That's. No more. No less. Each and every character has been given their proper role and will all be used properly in my story.**

 **Oh... and be warned. My greatest skill is tragedy and angst. I work well with sad and depressing beginnings.**

 **Now without further Adieu, here is the story!**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel, as he was named by his mother, was 8 years old, turning nine in a few months. He was currently tied to a steel bed that was sitting up right. His arms and legs were spread eagle, chains on the wrists and ankles to the bed spread. The chains were very loose on his wrists, meaning he was hanging on his own weight while his ankles were tightly strapped in. This made the punishment even harsher. He was currently within what was dubbed, The Tower of Heaven. He was wearing a Black Trench coat that had a very large hood that hid his features behind the darkness. His captors had given it to him.

His mind was focused on his past, his memories of what was.

* * *

 **Flashback time.**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel is the son of a very untrained and weak wizard known as Katase Dragneel. She had long pink hair. She was walking home to her village one day when she was attacked by an evil man. The mans name was… Acnologia, though the name or being was unknown to the woman. The only thing that mattered was that he attacked her… and that night he raped her over and over, enjoying himself immensely while the woman cried. After he was done, she found out that her entire village had been completely destroyed.

She had moved away to a house in the forest near a village known as Rosemary, and it was three months into her new home when she found out that she was pregnant. When the child was born, she couldn't help but feel happiness. A child of her own, considering the doctors told her that she wasn't able to carry children due to being sterile, but there he was. A Child of her own. It may be with a man she never loved and raped her, but she instantly fell in love with the boy. He had pink hair, just like her.

They stayed to themselves and Katase raised the boy on her own. The boy was named Natsu Dragneel, giving him a name that she fell in love with as a child. Just a name that she wanted to name a child of her own. Natsu Dragneel had almost all of his fathers facial features, though a few features were entirely Natsu's own. His hair was a natural spike, unable to be kept straight no matter how hard his mother tried. He had two blue markings on each side of his jaw that looked like sharp jagged edges while he had two more blue markings above his eyes, which also connected with his eyes. His eyes however were something that was entirely his own. The Iris was black with a red pupil, though the pupil was slitted like that of a dragon or a reptile like a snake.

Up and down Natsu's right side of the body were black tattoos, shaped in strange patterns that were all connected. The Tattoo's went up the right side of his face, avoiding the blue markings where the tattoos surrounded the underside of his right eye. The tattoo would also cover the right side of his pectorals before they stopped at his hip. Natsu also had elongated incisors, which were very sharp though since they were baby teeth they weren't that bad. Just made breast feeding interesting.

* * *

It was about seven months into Natsu's eight year of being alive when his house was wiped away by a blast of white energy. Natsu watched in silent horror as his mother was killed by a man that looked similar to Natsu in facial features. The man crushed his mother's windpipe and neck before looking down at Natsu.

"I never wanted to have a child… this is a disgrace to me… I will let you live for a reason I do not understand… but when we next cross… you… will… die." The man stated before changing into a large black dragon with blue markings on his scales flying off into the air. The pressure wave from his wings, sent the child flying away from the destroyed village, also sending his mother's body away. Natsu was knocked unconscious from the blast but when he awoke, he was in chains, being carried in a cart up a large ramp with other children around his age.

* * *

Natsu spent a month in what what was known as the Tower of Heaven, a construct being built in the middle of an ocean. It was being built on child slave labor and the men who captured them were cruel and unforgiving. Food was barely edible and there wasn't much food or water. The children were being worked for sixteen hours a day before getting a little rest on the cold hard steel floor of a cage. Children often slept in their own waste, meaning many got sick and were carried away, never to be seen again. It wouldn't matter as more children were brought into the tower to replace the lost workers. It was hell.

* * *

One day during work, Natsu was caught stealing some food from one of the captors carts and was immediately apprehended, taken for punishment… which is where Natsu was now.

* * *

 **Flashback end.**

* * *

About five minutes after his memories ended, the cell door opened and a little girl about two years older than him was brought into the cell and tied up with her hands behind a pole.

"So, you thought you would steal from one of our nice workers and after how much kindness we showed you. A pity... so it was this arm that stole from us yes?" Spoke a one-eyed toad looking man. He grabbed a large meat cleaver from a table nearby before he grinned. "Bad children must be punished." He laughed evilly before he swung the blade down, cleaving the top digits of the three fingers in the middle of his left hand, which got a scream of agony to come from Natsu, which awoke the female who had the perfect angle to watch.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Natsu screamed as the cleaver came down once again, cleaving through the middle of his left hand.

"Oh your screams are annoying!" The man spotted, using magic to silence the boy who had tears streaming down his eyes. The little girl watched as the cleaver came down onto the muted boy, cleaving his hand off at the wrist. The boy struggled with futile efforts because the chains were tightened. He was no longer hanging as his left arm was facing to the left, like the letter T though his right was still up in the air.

It took five minutes of constant chopping and tears, but right where the arm meets the shoulder, the arm was cleaved off before the blood flow was sealed. The captor put the cleaver back on the cart and removed the silencer charm, now only hearing the whimpering of the boy, who cried. He chuckled evilly and moved the cart over towards the scarlet haired woman against the pole. Of course, the mage began to feel anger and hatred radiating off of the boy, so the captor turned from in front of the scarlet haired woman.

"Oh… that anger and hatred coming off of you is quite delicious… Don't worry boy. You won't be killed… you will be put back to some sort of work…" He chuckled evilly before he grabbed a tool that was just a metal rod with a claw attachment at the end. There was also a little lever that made the claw close up. "Now for you little lady… You attempted to escape with the other children in your cell block. A VERY naughty crime for a little girl… you obviously do not see how valuable your work is to us… so we must make you see… Maybe losing an eye will allow you to see properly!" The captor yelled out before driving the claw right into her right eye, forcing her to scream and attempt to thrash around but the magic circles on both sides of her head kept her still. She kept yelling and yelling as the man wiggled the claw around before he ripped out her eyeball, leaving nothing but a bloody hole in his path.

"You… dare hurt a little girl… You… must…. Pay." Spoke Natsu, those his voice was distorted due to the anger. The captor turned only for his one large eye to widen. The scarlet woman was also watching, as Natsu's chains were completely melted and destroyed, his one hand covered in a black flame while his red slitted eyes were glowing brightly, the only visible thing through the cloak.

"You little brat! You have outlived your usefulness!" The toad spoke, forming a green magic circle that matched his skin color.

"ANNIHILATION DRAGONS SHADOW FLAME WAVE!" Natsu roared in fury, a black magic circle appearing right in front of his face. The magic circle had the image of a single long dragon that was eating it's own tail. When the magic circle disappeared, a flat wave of black fire blew from the trench coat of Natsu, striking the one eyed torturer right in the chest before engulfing him in the fire. The trench coat's hood moved in turn and engulfed the two guards that came through the doors with their weapons drawn. The flames killed them in five seconds but the flames never died out on their bodies as the fire continued to burn.

The scarlet haired little girl stayed there and looked up at Natsu who approached her, terror gripping her as she stared up at those red pupils. She flinched when he raised his right hand only to feel her body gently collapse as her binds were broken but she didn't hit the ground. She was held by his flaming right hand, only to feel that his flames weren't hot at all… if anything they were warm and soothing. She looked up at him with her one eye and gave him a small smile, gently sitting on the ground.

"You… saved me."

"You need to save yourself… go and find your friends and get out of here…" Spoke Natsu, those his voice was still very much distorted. "Good bye… miss..."

"Erza..."

"What is your last name?" The boy asked, stopping from moving to the door. "I wish to remember you… for you gave me reason to fight."

"I don't have a last name… I never had one… Perhaps… you could give me one?" She asked, Erza looking up at the boy who saved her, her heart fluttering.

"Your hair… is really nice… I think I would like to name you after your hair… Scarlet."

"Erza Scarlet." She whispered, only to watch as Natsu was moving away. "Wait! What is your name!" She cried, but Natsu was gone.

Natsu had heard her but didn't respond, not wanting to respond. He remembered going to the village with his mother for shopping and all of the looks towards him. No one liked him… he looked different to them so they hated him. They even hated his mother… but his mother never once cried in front of him… she stood strong. Natsu didn't want Erza to hate him either… so he would let her forget about him.

Natsu made a large path through the tower, his shadow flame annihilating the weak guards. They were just numerous but the flames never stopped burning. They would consume all in their path. As he made a hole in the wall of the tower, he found himself passing out from his power and the lack of blood since he did have his arm chopped off, falling into the ocean.

* * *

He awoke somewhere far away, the tower not even in sight. He found himself on the beach of a forest where he would begin a new life for himself.

* * *

After two years, Natsu had gained control over his power, though only a very very very small fraction of it he could use. His power was immense but was hidden behind his own will as the very power he held, was almost equal to that of Acnologia but if he would use this power… he would lose himself in the process and become one equal to that of Zeref. As being the son of Acnologia, Natsu's power was centered on destruction. He had control over shadow and flame. They were naturally more powerful than normal due to the destructive power they held. Flames that would never extinguish until they devoured everything in their path. Shadow that would cover up all of the light, letting none escape. This dark power also threatened to swallow him up at all times as he heard voices. Voices telling him to kill and destroy, constantly talking to him.

He also has a new arm, a dragon arm. Due to being the Son of Acnologia, a dragons arm grew out of the nub where his old arm was, slowly growing. It was black and had blue markings, just like what was on his face, up and down the underside of his arm and the top. His hand ended in five razor sharp claws.

* * *

Four years passed since the death of his mother and the escape from the Tower of Heaven. Natsu would walk around the many lands of Earth Land, from Iceberg to Desierto though his main place of residence was within the large kingdom of Fiore. It was densely populated and was filled with many jobs that paid well though Natsu would never take the full amount, only enough to eat. Natsu may have taken a lot of the facial features from his father and maybe some personality traits… but the most defining traits of Natsu were that of his mother. His mother was a kind and generous woman who would help those out in need, only taking what was necessary in order to live. She didn't live a grand life but she lived a life she enjoyed. A happy one. This was something that he lived for… to live a happy life and to help others.

* * *

Now that eight years have passed from his escape, he was known sixteen years old. He had now about five years under his belt wandering the lands of the world, with three and a half of them within Fiore. He had become a very popular figure in the land of Fiore, though it was one of fear. Most viewed him as an agent of evil, coming to their lands to pray on their souls, taking jobs in order to get their souls with a contract or something. It also didn't help that Natsu wore a trench coat identical to the one he wore in the Tower of Heaven, only much larger thanks to Natsu's large size, even though he was still growing. He would never have anything visible when people looked at him, except a very faint outline of his eyes. His arms were also hidden from view, but the worst part was that Natsu carried with him a very dark and sinister aura. It came from his powers and not his personality.

Due to this, many towns and cities have put up requests all over Fiore, in the magical guilds, for someone to take care of the wandering menace that is Natsu, though none knew his name. Many have attempted to find the boy, but just like a shadow… He was gone at the first sign of the light coming to eradicate him. However… there was one that was determined to find him and put an end to his terror…

* * *

A Scarlet-Haired woman walked along the path of a dark forest, following the trail of a very dark power.

' _I've found you evil one… you're reign of terror is over!'_

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **Please keep the flaming to a minimum. My little sister warned me people won't like me shipping Erza and Natsu but I wont put up with it. Now criticism is welcome though.**

 **Ah. You might have noticed I didn't reveal anything or do anything with Erza in the tower. So here is why. Basically, the only things that changed were that Natsu saves Erza in the torture room and gives her the last name. he also is the one who lets her escape.**

 **Other then that, EVERYTHING that hapened in canon, happened. Jellal is possesed, she gets requip and what not. Ok? ok.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter everyone! I've gotten a couple reviews for my first chapter, alot less than I expected to get but I thank everyone for reviewing.**

 **Now, I've had I think two people tell me not to do a harem story and I believe people are a bit fed up with the harems with Erza Natsu and Mirajane.**

 **I can understand if there is too many of them and there are quite a bit in there. So, what are the opinions for a Natsu x Erza x Cana fic? Cana plays a large part in my story... well she will and she would be an easy candidtate for a harem. I really think I am going to do it despite if people don't want it, but trust me. Cana plays a large part and I think people well accept it if they give it a chance.**

 **Well here you go! I own nothing. I may or may not write the third chapter as soon as I publish this chapter.**

* * *

Natsu was currently heading to his home, which was near where he lived with his mother. He had built a very small home built out of sticks and leaves, making it blend in with the forestry. He had built it between several very large trees and the shrubbery nearby made it look like just a large tree if you were a decent distance away.

He felt like someone or something was behind him, but he felt like they were far enough away that he would avoid their sight if he got hidden enough. He dove into the deep shrubbery before he quietly climbed into his house, shutting the door as he took a seat on the ground, next to the small fire pit. He wouldn't light it until he knew that the coast was clear. He had hid himself from society as much as possible as he was still very much hated despite his good deeds.

Those who gave him the reward money did it out of fear and not out of gratitude but this was something that Natsu was accustomed to. He knew everyone would fear him and hate him, so he decided that his home would be somewhere away from society. The nearby village of Rosemary had been burned down after they were kidnapped, so their was no one near him for miles. To get places, he would walk or use his shadow magic to traverse large expanses of terrain. He would also use his shadow magic to steal requests from the boards of guilds, so he could complete them. He had never been caught once.

* * *

Erza Scarlet, was the strongest woman in her guild, Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was one of the strongest magical guilds, if not the strongest guild in Fiore. Fairy Tail's headquarters was located in Magnolia town. Erza Scarlet was requested by her master to handle a job that had been on the S class board for about a year. She didn't know why she was requested but she was eager to handle this as other members of their guild have tried, including Laxus, but none could find the being in the job page.

Erza Scarlet had traveled to the town of the most recent sighting of the being. It was a being known to have a very dark aura about him as if being in his very presence would taint your soul. He wore a black robe or trench coat with a hood that covered his head, revealing nothing about his face. If you were close enough, two red slit's for eyes were barely visible, but you had to be almost in touching range to see them. The bottom of his robe was tattered and shredded, giving him a more menacing look. After she had gotten information about this creature, she set out on the nearby roads, attempting to locate such a being.

She spent a week out from the guild, going from town to town as she had been getting more recent sightings of him, heading farther out towards the border near Bosco. She was now able to track his movements as he seemed to be heading back to somewhere. She had been tracking his foot prints and it seemed the evil being was barefoot but had human shaped feet. She had determined it must have been an evil wizard that is doing this.

She spotted him one morning, leaving a cave near where she had stopped for the night, watching a cloaked figure almost glide from the cave and off onto the road. She had decided to tail him, staying far enough away so she wouldn't be spotted. It was when they entered the forest bordering the village she grew up in that she closed the distance, staying behind trees.

' _I see… you think that you can hide in the dense brush don't you?'_ She thought with a chuckle before she drew her sword and quietly entered through the brush. She raised a brow as she was right in front of a home of sticks, a very crudely man-made home. _'Interesting.. so this is where he lives.'_ She thought before she cleared her throat. "Get out here at once! For the crime's you have committed, you are to face justice at my hand!" She demanded, waiting for something to happen but it was quiet out. There was no sound coming from the home and she quickly stabbed her sword through the crude door, ripping it down before she looked inside, only to spot nothing.

* * *

Natsu waited and waited in quiet for the being to go away, but as soon as she heard the footsteps and the sound of the brush being pulled away, he disappeared into his shadow and quickly went underneath his house and reappeared several yards away before he walked away, heading deeper into the forest towards the border of Bosco.

As soon as he walked about twenty yards away, he had to dodge to the left as a sword nearly cleaved his right arm off. It was the one stalking him!

"You think you can run from your crimes! Face me heathen!" The woman roared. The scarlet hair of the women flew in the wind and from her movements, bringing back memories for Natsu but Natsu shook them away as the memories were only reminders of the pain he suffers. He was then almost stabbed in the stomach by the sword but his body dispersed into shadow itself, like a black mist before reforming a foot away. He then lifted up his left arm, which was that of a dragons and grabbed onto her sword as it came down towards his shoulder, holding it still. This got Erza to widen her eyes in surprise as she couldn't even take her sword back. "A Dragon's hand?! You replaced your arm with the arm of a dragon?!"

"Please… leave me alone." Spoke a male voice, one that was full of fear and sorrow.

"You hurt people and you beg to be left alone?! You are a coward!" She roared. "REQUIP! Heavens Wheel Armor!" She roared. Her armor changing in a flash of light. She wore plated armor like that of a dragons that covered her breasts, leaving her stomach and her upper chest and neck exposed. She had a skirt with metal plates that formed another skirt though about half as much as the clothed skirt. She had two metal plate boots with small wings on each of them while she had two large metal wings that looked very sharp. She wielded a sword in each hand. "YOU WILL DIE!" She roared, putting two swords together. "Trinity Sword!" She yelled as she began to swing the swords outwards towards Natsu.

"Annihilation Dragon's Shadow Claw!" Natsu called out, his dragon hand turning black with shadow as the claws turned also black and were even longer. He swung his hand out and struck her two blades, not allowing her to strike outwards towards Natsu. They began to push against each other, neither giving an inch.

It was then Erza's eyes widened as memories began to flash in her head, memories of a boy who used a similar move, but it was fire. _'No. That boy is dead… I searched for him for two years… this one is just a pathetic version of him!'_ She roared in her head as her anger fueled her strength, forcing him to slide back before she finally got to swing her blades, sending the cloaked figure flying backwards into a tree. She charged right at him but he disappeared into shadows so she stopped and began to look around for him. It was then she turned behind her only to get smacked in the head by the male's two wrists, getting stunned before she was punched in the gut by his dragon hand, forcing her to cough up some bile but she was picked up by his dragon hand on her stomach with a human hand on her head before she was slammed onto her back. She got up quickly and began to swing her swords down, but it was a mistake.

The ground shook underneath Erza and Natsu before a large centipede, easily reaching the height length of thirty feet. She was instantly struck by the forcipules of the centipede in the unarmored section of her armor, injecting her with a potent paralysis agent which immediately got to work, sending the armored wizard crashing the ground where she rolled into a tree, her body spasming out. She watched as the centipede turned and went for her again, going to drag her back into the ground where she would become a meal, only for the cloaked figure to appear in front of her and grab onto the centipedes jaws, or the forcipules before slamming the centipede onto it's back and away from them. It was then she went completely still, her heart still beating but her muscles no longer there. She also blacked out from the powerful venom.

"ANNIHILATION DRAGON'S SHADOWFLAME WAVE!" Natsu called out, a magic circle appearing in front of his hood before a small wave of flame, much smaller in size about a foot in width struck the centipede in the face, which got the creature to cry out in massive pain as the bug began to writhe on the ground as the flame began to spread on his body, before it would die from twenty seconds of the flame.

Natsu turned to the scarlet-haired woman and looked down at her, before he bent down and picked her up in a bridal carry. He noticed the blue stamp on her left arm, which was the symbol of the Fairy Tail guild.

' _Guess I should return her…'_ He stated before he began to get swallowed up by his shadow, taking the paralyzed woman with him.

* * *

Mirajane Strauss, is a slim and very young woman of below average height. She had long white hair that slightly curled at its ends. She was the bartender for the Fairy Tail guild and she was currently taking some drinks over to a couple members of the guild, only to stop as she watched as the ground a few feet to her left began to blacken and bubble before a hood appeared from it. She noticed that a few other members began to get into a fighting stance but when the figure appeared to be carrying someone, almost everyone got up to fight. It was then Makarov, the master of the Fairy Tail guild jumped down from the second floor, appearing in front of her brother, Elfman Strauss and a couple other members.

The figure glided forward towards the master, kneeling and placing Erza onto a table before slowly backing away.

"Is she… dead?" Asked Cana, the resident drunk. Elfman and a few other men surrounded the black robed figure, ready to deliver a beat down but the master looked up at the black robed figure.

"You brought her back… you could have killed her." The old man spoke. "You have my gratitude for not killing her."

"She… was attacked by a large centipede." Spoke a very quiet male voice. He seemed very shy to Mirajane.

"I see then she isn't in any danger. She should return to normal in an hour or two. You have my gratitude for rescuing her." He stated, the master bowing his head to the black robed figure who was no longer being surrounded. However, due to the dark aura that surrounded the figure, most members within the guild were giving him a look of disgust and anger like one would give a dark wizard. "How would you like to be made a member of Fairy Tail?" The old man asked Natsu. It was then a few men stood up.

"You can't be serious! That's an evil wizard! We'll get in trouble by the other guilds!"

"We should kill him before he reports to his own guild!"

A few others began to agree and the guild began to get louder and louder as others began to agree.

"ENOUGH!" Makarov roared before looking at Natsu. "Well?"

"Never will I be welcome amongst the heartless monsters you surround yourself with… every one of them want nothing but my life and I cannot blame them… Look around you… eyeing me with hatred… Don't be naive enough to think that I will ever be welcome anywhere..." Natsu stated, his voice becoming more distorted from his powers the longer he spoke. It was then he instantly dispersed into a fine black mist which disappeared in a matter of seconds, leaving no trace he was ever even here.

Makarov closed his eyes in regret but sighed, turning to Erza.

"So… I was right all along… he was the one people wanted dead..." Makarov stated, looking down at Erza who was sleeping soundly.

"Master, what are you talking about?" Mirajane asked.

"I will explain it all… when Erza awakens next but I will say this… you have nothing to fear of that boy… for he isn't evil." Makarov stated, returning to sitting on the ledge of the second floor, looking upon his guild.

* * *

Natsu appeared shortly at his home in the forest before he destroyed it in a single swipe of his shadow claw. He had to destroy it as now his home was now located by a magical guild, one that was after him. He must now go back into hiding, somewhere else.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter for the story and the final one for the night...**

 **I must say that this is a very difficult story to right and keep characters in tone with the anime ive seen so far. I hope I haven't screwed too much with Erza but I think I am keeping her pretty close to what she is.**

 **Natsu is OOC for the moment but you'll see his qualities are very similiar to those of the real Natsu, just right now he's not able to access such qualities.**

 **Whelp, I hope to see more reviews about the harem issue. I am ok with not doing a harem... but I am curious as to why you guys dont want a harem.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. I own nothing.**

* * *

Natsu was walking along the tracks that headed towards Clover Village, looking out into the vast canyons that surrounded the tracks. _'Here… none travel on foot through here… would be the perfect place to hide'_ Natsu thought before he jumped off the tracks, disappearing into the dark abyss below.

* * *

Erza groaned and opened her eyes slowly, groaning in pain as she felt like her stomach was on fire.

"Ah Erza… you are awake." Makarov stated.

"Master, what happened?"

"The man you attempted to kill brought you back here. He saved you from becoming a centipedes lunch though you were still injected with it's venom. We should be grateful that the man wasn't what he seems." He said towards Erza.

"Master, who is he?" Mirajane asked, placing a cold glass of water in Erza's hands, who began to drink slowly. The tables surrounded Makarov began to get crowded as the guild members began to crowd around the master as if it was story time.

"I know not his name nor do I know much about his past." Makarov said, though he was lying about the second part. He, however, wanted to keep it secret as it wasn't anyone's business what Natsu's past was. "However, a few years ago a wizard that wielded a very dark aura appeared up in Fiore and began to go around guilds, stealing jobs from the requests boards."

"You mean he is the reason why we kept missing job requests?" Mirajane asked.

"Yes. His shadow powers allow him to sneak around almost perfectly…" Makarov stated. "But it was found out that this man would not take the reward stated, only getting enough money to buy groceries or what not. He's been spotted in every town in Fiore, keeping himself on the move so he wasn't pinpointed."

"He doesn't want to be found." Elfman commented.

"Exactly." Makarov stated. "Why would a dark wizard do jobs, not take the reward listed and keep himself from being spotted? He wants to be left alone." Makarov said with a chuckle. "It was out of fear of his aura that people began to hate him and put up the request for the guilds to take care of him."

"Did you know it was him when you sent me out?" Erza asked, sitting up now.

"I wasn't entirely sure but for the most part yes. He needed to be taken care of as it looks poorly on the guilds and the magic council if requests go unanswered so I had to send someone out to take care of him… and I chose you this time."

"Were you serious about him joining Fairy Tail?" Mirajane asked.

"Yes. That boy may have an aura and powers like those of the evil guilds, but he is no threat to us. He's had a very poor life up to now and I want to help him."

"I thought you said you didn't know his past?" Elfman asked, which the master sweat dropped as he was caught in the lie.

"I never said that."

"Yes you did." Mirajane stated.

"Anyways, Erza, do you think you can track him down again and bring him into the guild?"

' _Nice job avoiding the question.'_ Mirajane stated.

"Anything you wish master!" Erza stated, standing up before heading out with a march only for Makarov to sweat drop.

"I didn't mean now." He said, though she didn't hear him.

"Master, you know who he is don't you?" Mirajane said, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms.

"I do… but I didn't wanna tell Erza… as I want her to realize it on her own." Makarov stated.

* * *

Erza flew towards the forest near her old village, landing on the ground where the old home of the cloaked wizard was. She saw that the house was destroyed and it made sense to Erza, however, she spotted the foot prints that led up north towards the country of Seven.

' _Clover town is up that way… if he wanted to hide…. Where would one go to keep hidden from magical guilds?'_ She thought, flying into the air once more in her armor. She was wearing her Heavens Wheel armor, flying in short bursts every so often, heading towards the town of Clover. _'What's up north for him?'_ She wondered. _'Once you reach Clover, it's a dead end… as the only way into seven is through...'_ She kept thinking before a light bulb went off into her head. _'The Clover Canyons! It's a mess of mazes but a man who controls shadow magic can easily traverse the terrain and get out!'_ She said, flying to the canyons.

* * *

Natsu was currently walking along the bottom of a canyon, looking for a suitable cave within the walls to build a home. It was getting late as the sun was preparing to set, but it had about two more hours of light left. As he walked along the base of the canyon, Natsu felt a presence familiar and he looked up, only to duck behind a rock as he watched as a flying armored figure flew over him, though she didn't seem to spot him.

' _She's back to fight me again… she's stronger than I am… I need to just hide right now.'_ He stated, looking around his spot before spotting a cave above fifty yards deeper down the path of this part of the canyon. _'Ok… stay close to the shadow of the walls and hoof it!'_ He said to himself before he started moving, going into a jog which looked like a glide still with the long robe on him. He entered the mouth of the cave and looked around him, looking up and behind him before he quietly moved into the cave.

* * *

"So wait, that wizard is the one who saved Erza and allowed her to escape the Tower of Heaven?" Mirajane asked, surprised.

"You mean that is the dude she had been searching for for two years but never found?" Elfman asked.

"Yes." Makarov stated.

"But the mage had both arms and Erza said the man who saved him lost his left arm."

"Yes… but the boy isn't human. He is the spawn of a dragon and a human."

"A dragon… but what dragon h-" Mirajane asked though to herself before her eyes widen. She instantly shut up as Makarov looked at her, giving her a look that this was not information to spread around.

"So, he has a dragons arm? That's really cool." Elfman stated. "So why did he go into hiding exactly? I mean he was like this before he took requests right?"

"Didn't you see how the others looked at him, including yourself? Hate and disgust… His aura that he has no control over is like those of the evil guilds."

"Oh… no one would have accepted him… and we were no different." Elfman said, looking down.

"It's quite alright. All of us are prejudice at one point in our lives… but it is up to us to grow up to be better than that." Makarov stated, giving the tall teen a big smile.

* * *

Natsu finally sat down in the cave, a few hundred feet inside of it where he could no longer see the light before he began to light a small spark on a stick, only to jump back as when he did that, a face was right in front of him.

"I figured you would be in here." Spoke the Scarlet haired woman, grinning. Natsu was completely caught by surprise as a magic circle began to appear in front of his hood but Erza quickly removed her armor and bowed her head to Natsu which got Natsu to stop prepping his attack and stayed there, looking at Erza who now held a torch she just built.

"I… I'm sorry." She said. "You were wrongly persecuted and I didn't know this. It was just a job for me to kill you."

Natsu stayed quiet and stared at her, his outfit making him seem more terrifying than usual with the light of the fire.

"So, what is your name?" Erza asked but she was only met with silence. She stayed quiet, trying to figure out what to say for about a minute but she then heard his voice.

"I wish to be left alone." Spoke a male voice, though it was slightly distorted, which got Erza's eyes to widen as more memories flashed into her mind, reminding her of the distorted voice from the tower but she shook her head and focused on the task at hand.

"Would you join our guild? The master wishes you to join us."

"As I told him, I will never be accepted by anyone as all I am met with is hatred and disgust. You and your guild are no different which is why I wish to be alone." Natsu stated, turning around and leaving the light. Erza stood still for a moment as she process his words, remembering how she looked at him and his aura. She then jogged out of the cave, following the cloaked wizard who stopped when Erza exited out of the cave.

"Have you even tried to join society?"

"Why would I try to when I see people every day… watching them as I get my reward money… they don't give it out of gratitude." Natsu stated, his voice distorted but she could feel the sadness and venom in his voice. "They do it because they fear I will do something to them if I don't get paid."

"We're different. Our guild is a family and if you join us, you would be one of us!"

"I was there when I brought you to your _family_." Natsu stated, his voice full of venom. "So many of your guild looked at me like I was some evil person… even you."

"I told you I was wrong! Surely you also jump to conclusions about someone right?" Erza stated, trying to accomplish her mission plus for some reason, she felt like she knew this boy.

"When the entire world looks at you like this… it's different from a single persons view..." Natsu stated quietly. "I will never be accepted by this world and I would only be a burden." Natsu stated, looking down at the ground, feeling tears in his eyes. "I will only ever cause pain to those near me… only cause destruction and death."

"That's not true." Erza stated. "We can help you."

"Help me? No one can help me. You don't know anything about me! You don't know how horrible it is to have these powers." Natsu stated, his hands lit up with the black fire he uses.

"I don't know anything about you…" She stated, though more of her past began to flood into her head, the single image in her head was that boy who saved her in the tower. "But I wish to help."

"Why? Why would you want to help me."

"Because it is what is the right thing to do." She stated, looking at him.

' _Because it is the right thing to do.'_ Spoke Natsu's mother in his head, a memory appearing. His mother had taken in a large bird of prey that had been injured. It's wing was broken. Natsu watched as the bird pecked and pecked at his mother's hand who held it. The bird made his mother bleed and Natsu didn't understand why. So he asked.

"Mom… why are you helping him? He's only hurting you!"

"Because Natsu, It is the right thing to do. The bird is injured… it's afraid that I am going to hurt it more… but I want to help it." She stated, a big smile on her face which got Natsu to understand.

"Because it is the right thing to do." Natsu said, his voice no longer distorted as he mimicked his mother though he said it out loud towards Erza. Natsu shook his head and looked at Erza. "I… I can't accept your help. I don't want to cause you or anyone of your friends pain or misfortune."

Erza smiled a bit. "You won't hurt anyone… you are too selfless to do such a thing." Erza stated, offering her hand out towards Natsu. "You hid yourself from the world because you are scared of your own power, scared that you will hurt others. Scared that everyone else is right about you… right about you being evil. So come home with us… and be part of a family that won't hate you for who you are… because you are a good person. Like everyone else in Fairy Tail." She stated.

"I… Is it really ok? I'm not like any of you."

"Yes. It's ok to come with me… just take my hand." Erza said.

Natsu reached out with his dragon hand, which was his dominant hand, gently grabbing onto Erza's hand in which she gave him a small squeeze, only to look down as a shadow began to form under her feet.

"I will take us there..." Natsu said quietly.

"Oh… alright." She stated, not entirely sure about going through shadow to travel though she had no choice when she began to fall into the shadow slowly. It was five minutes but felt like five seconds when she came out of the shadow in front of the door of the Fairy Tail guild. The wizard removed her hand from Natsu and opened up the door, in which everyone turned to see the armored wizard being tailed by the black robed mage.

The guild inside cheered as they spotted Erza.

"Welcome back Erza!" Spoke many of them in which she responded to with a nod and a wave. A few members looked at her with fear but most weren't too afraid. It was then they spotted the black haired mage and went silent, in which Natsu began to freeze up, getting ready to feel the fear and disgust from them, only for a young woman to come over. She had long white hair.

"Hi there! Welcome to Fairy Tail! I am Mirajane." She said with a big smile, handing him a glass of water. She watched as he sniffed in and stared at it before taking the drink. She smiled even bigger at this. "Welcome to your new home." She smiled, watching as Natsu walked into the guild. She shut the door behind him, hearing the guild welcome their new member into the fold.

* * *

 **Read. REview. Moo.**

 **next chapter will be the reveal between Erza and Natsu... though Erza already has a suspicion. It will also be the chapter where he gets welcome properly by the guild and gets settled in.**

 **I don't know what I will do with Lucy as I am not that far enough into the anime to know if she is a replacable character or not. If I can change the story, but if she's super important, I may just put her in. Dont know yet as for what ive seen up to episode thirty, I can replace her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter reveals why I am considering having Cana part of the relationship with Erza and Natsu. It's not a 100% hint to why, but I think its obvious if you look into the details.**

 **I own nothing. Enjoy.**

* * *

Natsu stood behind Erza as she waded through the guild's halls. It was about supper time for everyone so everyone was eating at their respective seats. Cana sat at the bar drinking and eating, while Makarov sat on the far table near the wall opposite the door. Erza walked over to Makarov and bowed her head.

"I have done the task."

"I can see that… So, have you decided to join Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked, turning to look at the cloaked figure, his features still unable to be seen. It seemed Natsu was also using some of his shadow magic so he couldn't be seen easily if at all. Natsu nodded in response looking at the ground. "Cheer up my boy! You have just joined the greatest magical guild of them all!" He stated, leaping high into the air before standing upon the second floor balcony. "Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail is number one and you wanna know why?!"

"Because our magic is the best!" Roared the guild, raising their right hands into the air with an L shape of their hands, though the L was facing themselves. It was the symbol for number one!

"You're damn right! Now everyone, I call for a feast to welcome in our new member!" Makarov stated.

' _Except Supper is already served.'_ Mirajane thought with a sweat drop.

Elfman came over and began to put his arm over Natsu's shoulders with a big smile on his face, but Natsu dodged with the skill of a serpent, slithering away. With his long cloak, it looked like he was gliding across the floor.

"Ah man! I wasn't gonna hurt ya!" Elfman stated, frowning a bit at how skittish Natsu was being. Erza took a seat at a table that wasn't occupied, in which Natsu followed her and sat next to her though on the other end of the table. It allowed him to keep his focus on the other members of the guild and the door.

* * *

Natsu stayed quiet as he looked around the guild, eyeing everyone. It was then Mirajane popped out of nowhere, surprising Natsu who visibly jumped a bit. She grinned and placed a large plate of food on the table, smiling happily.

"It is on the house!" She stated. She left to go back to the bar as that is where she was mostly working out of. She and Erza both watched as Natsu picked up his fork and picked up a slice of meat, bringing it to the hood. They could tell he was eyeing it and sniffing it, checking for any sort of poison.

"Kid, if we wanted to kill you we would have done it already." Erza said with her strict tone. Mirajane looked over at Erza, giving her a critical look but she didn't pay any attention to Mirajane's scolding look. Mirajane noticed that Natsu looked over at Erza for a bit before eating the food on the plate, digging into the food with much fervor as if he was starved. It was then Mirajane realized that Natsu wasn't well fed. She couldn't tell because of the cloak but Natsu was very malnourished.

* * *

Makarov approached Mirajane and sat on the bar's counter, much to her displeasure because she would have to clean it again.

"You seem to have noticed it as well… but that boy isn't well fed at all… It would seem that the rumors are true about him being banned from most markets in Fiore."

"This is a very strange thing for us to take in someone like this. No one else came in like this, shy and reclusive. I mean yes Mystogan is a recluse but that's different… he's traumatized beyond anything we've seen… especially considering who is father is and what happened to his mother."

"Indeed. I just felt like this was the right thing to do." He stated, stroking his beard. "Are you dissatisfied with my choice?"

"I think that it will be difficult but it was the right thing to do. I will do what I can to get him healthy." Mirajane stated. "Do you wish for me to do anything special?"

"Just make sure he is fed and I will have Erza work with him on Jobs… though I think once she learns about him… she will stick to him like glue." Makarov said with a chuckle.

* * *

Natsu focused on his meal, his thoughts currently on his situation.

' _They seem really nice… and they aren't like the villagers who hate me. Kill them all. They won't want me around when they learn the awful truth about who I am though… they know nothing about me. No survivors. No mercy. Why would anyone want anything to do with me? I'm better off dead.'_ Natsu stated, looking down at his plate as sorrow filled his mind. About a minute into his depressing thoughts, he felt someone sit next to him and it was the scarlet haired wizard who brought him into the fold. _'She's so similar to the little girl… could she be? Kill her.'_

"I never got your name… do you even have one?"

"Natsu… Dragneel." He said quietly, looking away.

"Well, my name is Erza, Natsu. Erza Sc-"

"Scarlet." Natsu said quietly, only to quickly bite his tongue as he said what was in his thoughts out loud.

"W-What did you say?" Erza asked, wanting to hear him again.

"I said that this food is good." Natsu said, taking a swig of the drink in front of him, only to reel back as it wasn't water. It was something else with a strong taste.

"That's not what you said." Erza stated, her serious and authoritarian tone coming out. "You said my last name… you… you're him aren't you…?" She asked, looking at Natsu with wide eyes.

Natsu stayed silent while holding the mug of the strong drink. _'She fears you like all the others. Burn her!'_ Natsu was instantly hugged around his shoulders, in which got him to drop the mug onto the table, making a mess on his food while Erza buried her head in his shoulder.

"You're him… you're the one who saved me."

"I think you're mistaken."

"I'm not mistaken… you're the one who gave me my last name. Everything about you is the same… the cloak… the distorted voice… You're still alive."

Natsu kept quiet, looking down at the alcohol soaked food but when he was released from her hug, he gently turned his head to look at her and she had some tears in her eyes and a big smile on her face.

"Thank you so much. Without you… I'd be dead. Without you I would have never found my one true home." She said before hugging him again, this time around his neck. Natsu lifted up his left arm, which was that of the dragon and hesitated for a moment before patting her back. "You… have a new arm… how?"

"My father is a dragon." Natsu stated quietly. "So I am part dragon."

Erza began to reach for his arm, only for him to pull away from her, not wanting to be seen by anyone. Erza frowned a bit but didn't try again. She could only imagine what this boy went through. She then smiled softly.

"You'll need a place to stay… so come to my house in Fairy Hill's. Mirajane will show you to my house tonight. I'm going to go and set up the place for you ok?"

Natsu nodded and watched as Erza walked away, heading for the doors.

' _She's beautiful. Make her scream.'_

Natsu then watched as Mirajane picked up his ruined food and wiped up the mess on the table before placing a new plate of food on the table, giving him another mug of drink.

"I apologize for the drink last time. It seemed I gave you alcohol when you are supposed to have water." She said with a smile. She looked like an angel to Natsu.

"I… would like to try more of the alcohol."

"You sure hun? Aren't you a little young?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

"Please." Natsu said, looking away from her in which Mira just obeyed, placing a mug and a bottle of strong alcohol in front of him in which he poured himself a drink and began to eat his food, drinking the strong drink with it.

* * *

Mira watched from the bar, eyeing Natsu who was chugging the drink down. She then turned and giggled towards the other patron at the bar. "Seems you have a contender for strongest drinker in here now." Mira said with a chuckle.

"Please. He will regret his mistake soon enough." Spoke the young woman. She was a very pretty young woman. Tall, slim and tan. She had long mid-back length brown hair. She had very large breasts and curvy hips. Her fairy tail symbol was on the lower left part of her stomach, right above her hips. She wore a light blue bikini top, a pair of capri pants and high-heeled sandals.

"I dunno. Seems he's still going at it strong." She said, motioning over to Natsu who had already finished half of the bottle, which surprised the two women.

* * *

' _I feel… so… good.'_ Natsu stated, his eyes drooping. _'The voices… no longer call to me.'_ Natsu stated before he passed out, his forehead on the table barely missing his food.

* * *

Cana snickered and Mirajane laughed a bit seeing what just happened.

"Or not." Cana said with a grin.

"Guess I should take him up to Erza's place." Mirajane said with a laugh, beckoning over Elfman who was waiting for his big sister, Mirajane, to finish up so they could head home. "Can you carry him and walk with me to Fairy Hills?"

"Absolutely!" Elfman stated, lifting Natsu up like a bride, and they watched as Natsu just laid their lifeless except for the steady rise and fall of his chest as he slept. "He's drunk?"

"Lightweight." Cana laughed out, taking a swig of alcohol.

"Alright alright, that's enough teasing him. He's not even here to hear it. Let's go." Mirajane stated, walking out the door with Elfman in tow. Cana waved good bye to the trio, leaning against the bar with her head on her left hand, elbow on the bar.

' _So… the new member seems to enjoy his alcohol. Wonder what that is about? I could feel a change in his disposition from earlier.'_ Cana thought only to be brought out of her thoughts when she heard some talk behind her. It was a group of Fairy Tail wizards that were pretty low ranked.

"Is it just me or is that kid getting a little awfully close to Erza?"

"She better watch out or that dark wizard will steal her virtue."

"Oh please. Erza is the strongest woman! No way she would allow that!"

"Did you see how she hugged him though?! He obviously has her wrapped around his finger."

"I think you're just jealous cause Erza likes him and not you."

"Shut up. I am serious. That dark wizard is dangerous. He doesn't belong here."

"Says who?" Cana spoke, turning on her stool to face the group of wizards. "He seems to be doing just fine."

"Cana… do you not feel his aura? It's almost visible how dark and evil it is."

"Erza, Mirajane and Makarov all accepted him into the guild. I, for one, have no issue with him being here."

"You don't know the kid! How can you trust him?"

"How can you just ignore the fact that the master was the one who invited him?" Cana stated. "You guys are thinking he's some evil wizard without even knowing the truth."

"The dark aura doesn't lie."

"Except he's not doing anything evil." Cana pointed out. "We're jumping the gun."

"He stole from us! He stole our jobs!"

"Oh, so one wrong deed makes him an evil wizard." Cana said sarcastically, turning on her stool. "Do not judge a book by it's cover." Cana stated, going back to her alcohol, letting the group of wizards behind her just ramble on about Natsu. _'Even I judged him harshly when I first saw him…'_

* * *

Erza opened up her front door after hearing some knocking, spotting Elfman holding Natsu in his arms. Erza raised a brow by Mira just grinned.

"He got drunk and passed out." Mira explained.

"You let him get drunk…?" Erza asked dangerously.

"He wanted to try more of the alcohol. Was his choice." Mira defended with her hands up. Erza sighed and moved out of the way.

"Take him to my room. I will sleep on the floor in the room while he takes the bed." Erza stated, watching as Elfman walked up the stairs towards her bedroom. Mira and Erza stayed downstairs.

"You seem to be getting really defensive and caring about him… someone got a crush?" Mira asked, teasing Erza.

"Of course not! He's a family member!"

"So am I but you don't show me such kindness of letting me have your bed."

"Oh please. Totally different." Erza huffed.

"Sure." Mirajane said with a chuckle before walking out the door with Elfman who just came down the stairs. "Bye Erza." She said, waving good bye. Erza waved goodbye in return and went up the stairs to the bedroom.

She stood at the edge of the bed, looking down at the cloaked figure of Natsu who was sleeping soundly.

' _I'm so happy to have you here with me… to have you back in my life… I fell in love with you the day you saved me… please never leave me.'_ Erza said, leaning down and kissing Natsu's cheek, or what she hoped was his cheek as she was going in blindly due to the hood. She laid down on the makeshift bed on the floor and began to fall asleep.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter for the story. I hope it is enjoyable for everyone. I own nothing.**

* * *

Natsu woke up naturally when the sun began to shine, only to shoot up in the bed as he didn't recognize the room. His movements on the bed woke up the other occupant of the room, Erza Scarlet. Erza looked over at Natsu who was looking around only for his attention to fall on her.

"It's alright. I said you can sleep in my house. You're on my bed. It's ok." She said with a yawn, snuggling into her blankets as she was going back to sleep. "Go and do whatever you want. You can explore if you want. Bathroom is to the right when you leave the room." She said sleepily before falling back asleep, not wanting to be up at this time as most people in the guild weren't.

* * *

Natsu began to wander the house, entering a room to his left which was a library location. He began to wander around the room, looking at all the books on the shelves but weren't pleased with what he found. Natsu was looking for something that jumped out at him so to speak. It was then he opened up a door in the shelf, coming upon books that were red, pink and other vibrant colors. He sat on the ground and pulled a pink book out, looking at the cover. It wasn't like the other books that had a single sentence on the front with a boring picture on the front. This one had a much more exciting cover. It was covered with many hearts and there was a picture of two girls and a male fighting… well that is what Natsu thought at least. He began to pull out books two at a time, seeing at all the awesome pictures that were pretty similar though in different wrestling positions. There was also a wrestling book with ropes.

He put all the books back but the rope wrestling book and the first book he grabbed, picking them up and leaving the room, wanting to go and take a bath with them. Natsu as a child took baths while his mother would read next to him. He turned on the bath and waited patiently, the books on the shelf next to the water. It seemed Erza enjoyed reading books in the bath as well because there was a book on the shelf before he entered the room.

* * *

After two minutes of waiting, he climbed into the hot bath with his cloak still on, always bathing with it on. He would just use his fire to dry off as usual. It was one application that Natsu really liked about his fire though he didn't like his powers at all… because of how destructive they were. He couldn't control the flames so they always burned out of control.

* * *

Erza woke up about thirty minutes after she went back asleep, groaning before she sat up, her mammoth melons bouncing gently. She noticed that Natsu wasn't in the room so she stood up and grabbed a change of clothes, deciding a hot bath would do wonders. She opened up the door, which wasn't locked, and as soon as she entered she froze up.

Laying in the hot water was Natsu who was reading one of her racy smut novels. It was also a picture book as on one page there was the text and the other page was the picture in full color. Erza's eyes were wide as she saw him trace the picture with his dragon claw, before he turned to her.

"W-Where did you get those?" She asked, blushing.

"You said I could do whatever I wanted… so I went into the room to the left..." He said meekly, as if scared of Erza's wrath. "I found a bunch of books that looked interesting… I'm sorry. I didn't know you didn't want me in that room."

"T-That's not it. Just those books are… um… private." She said, looking at Natsu. She didn't even care that she was fully naked in front of him, but what she did care was now Natsu would think of her was a pervert.

"Oh… they are interesting… though I don't understand what's going on."

"Wait… you don't?" Erza asked, climbing into the tub and sitting opposite of Natsu, though to his right.

"No. I don't understand what they are doing in this book… the cover the man is fighting with the woman but in the book, the woman is on her knees… is this not a fighting book? I don't understand. Do I need to read more to see the fights?"

Erza looked at him with a confused look. "Do… you not know how to read?"

Natsu blushed a bit. "Of course I do! My mother taught me whole lots of words."

"I'm sure she did… but you can't read what is in the book can you?"

"N-No… I don't know how to write either… I lost my mother when I was young." He said, holding his knees to his chest now. Erza smiled widely. She found a way to be even more useful for Natsu.

"I can teach you how to read and write!"

"You can?" Natsu asked, looking up at her.

"Yes. When I am done with you, you will have no problems reading these books or anything in the world!"

"Ok. That sounds nice. You're… too kind." He said quietly.

Erza smiled and patted his knee. "It's not even a problem. If anything, I want to do it as then you can help pick out missions and I can come with you for them." She said with a grin.

"So… about that book. If they are fighting, why is she on her knees in the first chapter?"

"W-Well…." She said, drawing out the final word. "It's called a blowjob… and they aren't fighting. They are having sex." She said, blushing.

"What is sex?"

"It's what two people do for pleasure or to make babies."

"So… that's how you make babies?" He asked, not hiding the venom in his tone.

"Yes." She said, not catching the venom until she saw him grab the three books in the room and light them on fire, destroying them completely. Her eyes went wide and she stood up. "What was that for?!"

"YOU LIKE TO READ ABOUT THAT?! YOU DISGUST ME!" He said, his anger pulsing throughout him, which made Erza a bit scared of Natsu. She could feel the power he held within his body surging uncontrollably.

"What are you talking about?! It's a natural thing!"

"THERE IS NOTHING NATURAL ABOUT THAT! MY MOTHER DIDN'T WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH MY FATHER! DISGUSTING!" He said, stepping out of the bath and storming away, his soaked body leaving marks all over her carpet as he went downstairs.

"Wait… oh shit." She stated, quickly hopping out of the bath and running after Natsu, running out of the house as she caught up with Natsu. Mirajane and Cana were both leaving their shared apartment, only to come upon a naked Erza chasing a Natsu. "Wait Natsu. I think you are misunderstanding." Erza said, but Natsu didn't stop. Mirajane came over and grabbed onto Natsu's shoulder from the front, stopping him from leaving.

"Now now, what is this about?" She asked, smiling softly.

Erza blushed and looked away, not answering the question. Mirajane looked down at Natsu and smiled.

"What happened sweety?"

"She… she reads things like what my father did to my mother!" He said, his red eyes glowing and glaring at Erza. Mirajane instantly caught on to what was going on.

"Ok Natsu sweety, I think you might have gotten a bit confused." Mirajane said while Cana sauntered over, laughing next to Erza.

"He must have gotten into your collection and you tried to explain to him didn't ya?" Cana asked, grinning.

"Shut up." Erza snapped. Cana just laughed and looked at Mira and Natsu.

"Ok, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say she said what you saw in the books of hers was sex right? And that sex was for making babies?" Mira asked. Natsu nodded and she understood even more. "I don't think she was aware that your mother had sex against her will… she was raped Natsu. Sex is wanted by a lot of women and men, and that is perfectly fine. Sex against someones will is rape and its bad. Are you understanding?"

Natsu slowly nodded and she smiled.

"Ok, then you understand now that Erza and those books have nothing to do with rape right?"

Natsu slowly nodded and looked to Erza before he bowed to her. He was bent forward almost perfectly and everyone was surprised.

"I am sorry for destroying those books and getting worked up. I didn't know. I am so sorry." Natsu said and the three women watched as a tear fell onto the ground which got everyone's eyes to widen. Erza was the first to react, pulling Natsu into a big hug.

"There is no reason to cry. It's ok! I promise it is ok. I'm not mad." She cooed, hugging his chest to her own naked chest before letting him go. Erza requiped into her normal clothes and armor, smiling at Natsu. "I can just order those books back. It's ok."

"I'll pay you back." Natsu stated. "I will just do a job and give you the money."

Erza nodded. "That right there, would be acceptable." Erza said with a grin. All four of them began to walk back to the guild in silence, though it would end very shortly.

"If you like those books… does that mean you really want sex?" Natsu asked, his voice full of childish curiosity. The reactions given to that question were instantaneous.

Cana began to laugh hard, leaning against a light pole as she held her sides, her laughter a beautiful melody into the air. "H-He go-got you there!" Cana said as she continued to laugh.

Mirajane's eyes widened from the question, though a huge smile was on her face as she put a hand over her mouth, holding back her laughter.

Erza's response to the question was her eyes widening and her face going completely red like a tomato, not expecting such a question.

"Did… I say something wrong?" Natsu asked as he wasn't getting an answer and Erza looked red like she was angry.

Cana continued to laugh. "No no. That was a good question!" Cana stated, her laughs like giggles. "H-Hey Erza. A-Are you wanting sex?!" Cana asked, laughing once more while holding her sides.

Mirajane began to giggle at this, enjoying herself greatly at Erza's expense.

Erza just stormed off, leaving everyone behind as she stormed into the guild hall, which left Natsu really confused. Mirajane turned around and grinned at Natsu.

"She's just really embarrassed from the question is all. Don't worry so much about the answer Natsu." Mirajane stated. "But if you want my opinion… the answer is yes."

Natsu tilted his head. "If she is so embarrassed, why does she have those books? If she wants sex… why doesn't she get any?"

At the second question, Cana fell to her knees in laughter, putting her hand out towards the others.

"Ok ok you have to stop! Please!" She begged while laughing. "Too much!"

Mirajane snickered and shook her head before turning to Natsu. "It's a complicated subject Natsu. I know that you are just asking innocently, but it's a very private and complicated subject. Do me a favor and not worry about it ok sweety?"

"Ok." Natsu said, nodding.

"Good! Now let's go and get some breakfast in you."

"Ok… Erza said she is going to teach me how to read and write."

"Oooh that sounds like fun." Mira said. "Want me to help you when I can?"

Natsu nodded. "You seem nice… so… ok." Natsu said.

"Awesome! Alright let's go." Mira said before turning to Cana. "Done with your laughing fit yet?"

Cana stood up and snickered, grinning evilly. "For now."

"You aren't going to cause any problems for poor Natsu will you?"

"Him? Nooooo." She said, an evil grin on her face.

Mirajane sighed and smiled. "This will be an interesting day."

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **So, I am now considering to put Mira into the harem. why? Well, with her caring motherly personality, she is GREAT girlfriend material. She is a huge part in Natsu's recovery and while yes, I can put her into the sisterly/motherly role... I really like the idea of her being in the harem as another anchor for Natsu.**

 **If you read any of my stories in DxD, I am VERY skilled with harems and this is one of the smallest harems ive done.**

 **Again, I do take opinions by my readers sedriosuly, but it IS my story and MY choice.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter. We are now going to be getting into the plot line of the anime, starting with meeting gray and maybe Lucy. Haven't decided yet. Anyways, we are also getting into the plot line regarding Eregor and Lullaby. Well taht will be next chapter starting.**

 **As this is the end of this 'arc' this chapter is much shorter than usual. Sorry, not sorry.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **enjoy.**

* * *

Natsu arrived in the guild hall a few minutes behind Erza due to having talk with Mira and Cana after the 'embarrassing' topic, at least according to Mira. As he entered, he took his seat next to Erza, once again on other side of their table. He was still very shy about being near others and was still getting comfortable, though he could say he was having fun. He hasn't remembered smiling as much as he had this morning. He looked around the guild and while it wasn't filled, it still had a few members that were still awakening from their slumber, all sluggish. Natsu was wide awake and so were the girls who walked with them, though that was because of the fun they had in the morning making fun of Erza, though Natsu was just trying to understand things.

Mirajane placed a plate of breakfast in front of Natsu, while Erza was fingering a bowl of outmeal but Natsu had a plate of eggs, sausage of some sort, juice, toast and some biscuits. Noticing the different in the meal, Natsu gently tapped Mira on the back, which got her to look behind.

"What is it?"

"Why am I getting to eat such things and she isn't?"

"Well, food costs money and she doesn't wanna spend the money on an extravagant meal. As for you, the master has requested that you be well fed as you have been very malnourished. Honestly, it's a miracle that you fought Erza that long and well."

"I… thanks." He said softly, looking down at his plate while Mira giggled and walked back to the bar where Cana was, drinking once again. Deciding on something, Natsu stood up and sat right next to Erza, who looked up from fingering her oatmeal. She was still embarrassed from earlier but she woke up when she saw Natsu in the corner of her eye, right next to her.

"Natsu?" She asked, confused.

"Share with me." Natsu said, placing the plate in between them.

"I can't, it's for your health."

"I want you to have some. That food doesn't look very tasty so I want to share. Please." Natsu said, looking at her though she couldn't look at him. The long robe/trench coat was keeping him completely hidden.

Erza sighed and took a sausage patty and a biscuit, before gently scooping a little of the egg onto the biscuit and sausage, making a sandwich. He looked at her with surprise in his face, though once again, she couldn't see.

"You… can eat it like that?!" Natsu asked surprised, getting Erza to grin at him before continuing her meal. Natsu quickly copied her and ate his makeshift sandwich, getting the armored wizard to chuckle at how innocent he was acting.

' _She's so nice. Rape her.'_

Natsu stood up from his meal promptly and walked over to Mira and Cana, bowing his head.

"I… can I please have a drink?"

Mira nodded and began to fill up a mug of water, but Cana sighed. "He meant Alcohol."

"Wait a minute. It's too early to be drinking this stuff. I only let Cana because she's a hopeless case."

"Hey I'm right here you know." Cana said, narrowing her eyes at the white haired barmaid.

"Please." Natsu asked, begging. "I need it… the voices are coming back." Natsu said quietly, looking down at the wooden bar.

Cana and Mirajane shared a look of concern before Mirajane gave Natsu a bottle of booze and a glass.

"Don't go overboard. Use only as needed." Mirajane asked kindly.

Natsu nodded. "Thank you." He said quietly, walking back over towards the table he shared with Erza.

"Erza, can I talk with you please?" Mirajane asked a little loudly, getting the attention of the armored wizard who ate half of slice of toast on the plate before walking over towards the women at the bar.

"Why did you have to give him alcohol?"

"Something he said concerns me." Mirajane said. "He begged us to give him alcohol because the voices have returned. Do you know what this means?"

"No." Erza said, shaking her head as they all looked over towards Natsu who was happily eating his makeshift sandwiches before taking a small shot of booze.

"But I do." Makarov stated, appearing out of nowhere on the table between the three girls.

"Where did you come from?" Cana asked with surprise, never even seeing him come in.

"Master, what does Natsu mean by the voices?"

"This isn't any of my business to tell this… but come with me. There is something the three of you need to know." Makarov stated, getting off the table and walking up the stairs to the second floor. "Just for right now you are allowed up here." He said, which the three girls followed.

"Strange, I'm usually never following Erza anywhere." Cana commented, chuckling a bit.

"You three girls have been getting close to the boy and for that, I am grateful. So, that is why you are included Cana."

"Odd, I didn't think I was getting close. I was just laughing at his innocent questions about Erza's sex life." Cana said, snickering.

"Shut up!" Erza snapped, getting the other two females to giggle. Upon entering a private room on the second floor, Makarov closed the door and coughed.

"How do I put this..."

"Master, I can say it." Mirajane said.

"If you wish." Makarov said, sighing as he looked out of his window towards the guild.

"Natsu Dragneel is the son of Acnologia and a female wizard."

Cana coughed a bit on her booze, not expecting that and Erza looked equally alarmed.

"You're kidding me… Acnologia as in… the most powerful being… even more powerful than… Zeref?" Erza asked.

"Indeed." Makarov stated. "Acnologia raped the human wizard after destroying her town. It was the day that Natsu was kidnapped, but Acnologia came and killed his mother right in front of his eyes."

"How do you know all of this?" Cana asked.

"Don't question old people. We old folks know everything!" Makarov stated with a grin, getting the three girls to sweat drop.

"So, what is going on with the voices then?" Mira asked.

"That boy is almost as strong as his father… all that evil power inside his tearing Natsu apart."

"Wait, Natsu's life is in danger?" Erza asked

"Oh… Ok I didn't mean literally." Makarov said, scratching his beard.

"Damnit old man!" Erza said, about to hit the master.

"Calm down. Natsu's life is in a state of fluctuation. Natsu cannot use all of his power otherwise he will go berserk and end up like Zeref."

"So he keeps his power in check." Mira said like it was a fact.

"Correct." Makarov said. "And those voices are the voices of the dark power he is holding back, telling him to do very evil things. I wouldn't be surprised if the voices are telling him to kill you all." Makarov commented.

"So… that's what the alcohol is for." Cana stated. "Good choice kid!" Cana said, raising her mug in a cheer towards Natsu.

"No! Alcohol is not the answer!" Mira stated. "Master, is there anything we can do?"

"Train him and get him to be able to handle all of the power in his body. Only then will the voices in his head be gone… well that's a theory anyway." Makarov stated. "For now, let him drink alcohol to keep him sane. Just keep him from getting too drunk."

"Like boozezilla over here." Mira said, grinning at Cana.

"You're damn right." Cana said with a chuckle.

"Well, that's enough story time. Good bye children." Makarov stated, literally pushing all three out of his room before shutting the door. The three women went down the stairs immediately after in silence.

Erza took a seat next to Natsu and the other two went back to their bar. Erza noticed that Natsu has finished his meal and was just looking around the guild.

"Natsu, ready to go learn how to read and write with me?"

"Sure." Natsu said, getting up. Erza stood up and they both walked back to Fairy Hills, going to her house.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Natsu was sitting in a chair behind a desk, with many books on it. Natsu was about to learn why Erza was known to be a very scary woman in the Fairy Tail guild.

* * *

In another part of the land of Fiore, an evil plot was brewing.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **So, I have now decided that I have to upset some fans.**

 **It's officially a harem story that is:**

 **Natsu x Erza x Cana x Mira.**

 **I won't apologize for this, but the way this story has played out has left me little choice in the matter.**

 **Erza is his friend from the tower. She was always going to end up with him.**

 **Due to Natsu's fondness of Alcohol, it only made sense that Cana, another lover of Alcohol was going to be included.**

 **As for Mira, I couldn't allow her to not be in the harem consiering how sweet she is and how she is taking care of Natsu.**

 **Now, Natsu wont fall in love with any of them for a while. Probably not until around the Phantom Lord arc, which I think is a good distance away. And even then, he has to deal with the fact he's falling for multiple people so it will be a while before anything happens. I just wanted to explain what's going to happen.**

 **I realize I'm upsetting some fans but this is my story and what I am doing is completely logical.**

 **Those who know my work, know I handle harem stories VERY well.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is the next chapter! This story WILL follow the Fairy Tail story, but with minor and major changes along the way.**

 **So here are some updates for everyone.**

 **Natsu is VERY powerful. That being said, he wont be very powerful until the Phantom Lord arc. I don't remember if I explained why but ill explain sometime in the story why... but if you guys pay attention to the chapters ahead, you can probably guess. It will be very subtle.**

 **Lucy will not be appearing in my fic as I dont really like her that much in the anime. -shrug- Sorry NaLu fans. Not my cup of tea. That being said, I will work hard to make things work properly within the story so her position is filled.**

 **That's it for story updates. Now we get into personal updates.**

 **As of updating this chapter, I have JUST watched the English Dubbed version of Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry in the Theaters. I took my sister who was the one who got me into Fairy Tail a few days ago. I will say this, I wouldn't say its Theater worthy but what movie lately has been right? But I really did enjoy the movie!**

 **Oh and I have now just completed the Tower of Heaven arc, so let's just say I have even more ideas for my story.**

 **Now onwards to the story for ya'll. I own nothing. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

About twenty five days have passed since Natsu joined Fairy Tail or at least began to stay at the guild hall. He was an official member in terms of the word of mouth, but he did lack the emblem. It came down to the fact that Natsu refuses to show off his body to anyone, remaining hidden. So, Mira ended up just stamping a purple logo onto his cloak, which was acceptable for now. The master had given Natsu several special privledges.

During the twenty five days, Erza had been teaching Natsu how to read and write, Cana drank with him on his breaks and they had some small conversations but it's been mostly quiet enjoyment of the company of each other. Mirajane had been helping once in a while with the teaching, though it was mostly about magic, Fairy Tail and the world itself. Cana also had been teaching Natsu some words and things, though this was unknown to Mira and Erza as she had been teaching the cloaked boy some very inappropriate things.

Erza hadn't gone on a mission since she took on the duty of training Natsu. She had also been getting him to eat really well and he was working his body out, though the second one he wanted to it seemed. He was eager and this made Erza very happy. Since Erza wasn't out making money, the master was kind enough to give her a salary like Mira until Natsu was properly able to do missions, which he was now.

The master was off at a conference for the next few days, leaving Mira behind in charge. It was around this time that one of Erza's contacts gave her a few letters. Erza was currently in her room reading them, while Natsu was with Mira and Cana in the guild hall having breakfast.

' _This is not good… With the master gone… I can't consult him about this… Natsu… I think I have to go without you for now. Leave you in Mira's and Cana's hands.'_ She thought only to get chills thinking about Cana with him.

She stood up and left her home, heading towards the guild hall. As she arrived, she noticed that Cana and Natsu were playing a card game that Cana usually played, and Natsu was currently losing hard but he was learning. Mira was busy wiping the bar, pouring Natsu another small glass of alcohol. As soon as Erza entered, the entire hall began to go quieter than it usually was on an early morning, as her reputation was legendary.

"Mira." Erza said, walking over to the guild. "I need to leave for a while… something has my attention and it's troubling. Going to have to take a few other wizards as well. Think I can leave Natsu in your care?"

"You sure can. Is it something serious?"

"Possibly. I rather not bring Natsu into this." She said quietly, only to jump when she noticed Natsu was standing next to her.

"I want to help." Natsu stated but Erza shook her head.

"You aren't strong enough yet."

"You haven't even tested me yet..." Natsu commented which got Cana to put her mug in the air.

"He's right. None of us has tested him, plus didn't you fight him when you first met?"

"That was then and this is now. This is serious." Erza stated.

"You were also trying to kill him back then." Cana said. "It was serious then and it's serious now. I say let the kid go."

Erza look to Mira for her opinion but she shrugged. "I rather not see him hurt, but it's part of being a wizard. I say take him with you. He can take care of himself." Mirajane replied, nodding her head. Natsu smiled under his mask.

"Thank you Cana. Thank you Mirajane."

"Just call me Mira." She replied. "And you are welcome."

"No problem kid. You owe me a drink sometime." Cana said, finishing her mug.

Erza sighed and put her hands on her armored hips. "Alright Natsu, you want to come with so you can come with me. This will be your first mission but there is no reward. This could turn out to just be a rumor but I have to check it out."

"Ok. When do we leave?"

"When we get the other members to join the team." Erza said, leaving Natsu at the bar while she went off. Natsu turned to Mira and raised his right hand into the air but Mira smiled in response and stopped him from speaking.

"I already got you two flasks full of strong alcohol. Please don't go overboard with them."

"Thanks Mira. You are awesome." He said, giving her a thumbs up.

Natsu's attire as a trench coat/robe. It was a thick piece of leather in the chest area and hips, but cloth made up the hood and the pants area. The length of the cloth exceeded his own height so it also covered part of the floor. On his right hand he wore a leather fingerless glove and on his right was his Draconic arm which was rarely used in ordinary things. It was usually kept beneath the cloth which exceeded his arm length by a few inches. He had a pair of black pants, though they were very baggy which allowed his great movement. He also wore a pair of black leather boots.

Natsu grabbed the flasks and hid them underneath his trench coat by sticking the flasks through his hood while hands of shadow would place them where they needed to be.

Cana looked over at Natsu and hummed a bit. "Are you ever going to show us what you look like?" Cana asked curiously.

"I… I can't do that." Natsu said quietly, hugging his Draconic arm with his right. "My appearance only causes pain and misery."

"Ah it can't be that bad."

"Cana. He will reveal himself when he's ready to. No need to rush him. Even Mystogan is a recluse. Leave Natsu alone." Mira scolded. Cana folded and put her hands up in surrender.

"Alright alright." Cana replied.

Natsu frowned and looked at the ground. "One day. I won't be a coward." He said softly before walking over towards Erza who was waiting with another man and by the door.

Erza smiled at Natsu with both hands crossed. "You all good to go."

"I am… but…" He said, trailing off.

"But what?" Erza asked.

"I know that I was the one who wanted to go… but… I want a condition on me coming with you."

"Oh? Well, what is it?"

"I want to fight you." Natsu said.

This surprised Erza and the other male.

"Are you stupid dude?! Do you have a death wish?!" The other male asked, though Natsu ignored him.

Erza's eyes were wide but she closed her hides and smiled, nodding.

"I see. Well, I accept your challenge Natsu, though I must ask what brought this on."

"You think of me as weak… and not ready for this… but I wish to show you what I am made of." Natsu said.

"So it's like I thought. I look forward to seeing what you got Natsu!" Erza said proudly, before leaving the room. "Let's go." She said as they all began to move out towards the train station.

* * *

They left the station about thirty minutes after they arrived which was a thirteen minute walk from the guild. It was then all three of them realized something.

Natsu… had motion sickness.

"Is… he going to be alright?" Asked the man named Gray.

"I'm not sure." Erza stated. "Natsu, you alright?"

"No… I feel like someone is having a pool party in my stomach." Natsu stated, not giving a very good analogy but the two of them understood.

"How have you got around the world?"

"Walking or..." He said, burping for a moment. "My shadow powers." He replied.

Natsu was sitting next to Erza with Gray sitting opposite of Natsu. Natsu was closest to the window and he was leaning against the window, his eyes closed as he tried to think of him being elsewhere. Erza suddenly pulled Natsu onto her lap, letting him lay his head on her nice smooth thighs.

Gray raised a brow and both Erza and Gray were surprised due to the fact they sensed that Natsu's motion sickness has lessened greatly.

"Seems like he enjoys being between your thighs." Gray stated, though it was a poor choice of words. Erza blushed heavily and looked away.

"It's not like that." Erza stated.

"W-Wait! That's not what I meant!" Gray said, waving his hands back and forth from his stupid comments. "Well… anyway. I think it's time you explain what is going on. What kind of mission is going on here?"

"Oh. Right. Well, one of my contacts wrote me a letter."Erza started. Her armored right hand had begun to stroke Natsu's cloaked back, petting him somewhat. "The contact had stated he had overheard something in a bar, something about a magic item known as Lullaby. He stated he didn't think much of it but he heard a name. Erigor. He is one of the members of the Dark Guild known as Eisenwald. Erigor is bad news as he is known to take jobs involving assassinations."

"I see. That's not good." Gray stated.

"No. Whatever this Lullaby is, it got his attention and it can't be good for anyone." Erza said. "And I am positive I couldn't take on the entire magical guild by myself, which is why I asked for your help."

"Just me? Wasn't there anyone else available?"

"No. I couldn't find anyone strong enough. You are the strongest wizard there, well besides myself."

"And this guy?" Gray asked.

"This here is Natsu Dragneel. He is a Fairy Tail wizard that we picked up one day… I was tasked to eliminate him but things have changed. He is now a Fairy Tail member and as of today, he is part of my team."

"Is he strong?"

"I don't know. I fought him once when I tried to kill him and he was able to defend against me despite his very weak body, but now that he's been with us for a month training… I can't say how strong he is."

"I see. Well good to meet you Natsu." Gray said with a grin. Natsu weakly put his right right gloved hand and gave him a thumbs up but he went back to a more drowsy state.

"Still sick I see." Erza said. "Well, at least it's not as bad. If needed, I will be your lap pillow for any ride we do."

Natsu nodded and fell asleep, snoring softly.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Erza and Gray left the train with their belongings. Erza had brought along a large wheeled cart full of luggage, that was full of her armor and other things for her magic. It was then Gray looked behind them and noticed the train was leaving.

"Uh… not to make a big deal or anything… but where is that Natsu character?"

"Oh shit." Erza stated, turning around. "I left him on the train! I am such a fool! Someone needs to hit me for my penance!"

"I'll pass." Gray stated.

* * *

Back on the train, Natsu was currently lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling.

' _Ugh… this his horrible… can I just go back home please? I'm good with no more missions'_ He thought as he suppressed the urge to vomit.

"Well well well, look at what we have here. It's one of the Fairy Tail Wizards." Spoke a male voice nearby.

* * *

 **This is not the final chapter for the night. That being said:**

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter. I have also decided to write a third chapter for the night. It will be the final chapter for the Lullaby arc. I know it seems short, only three chapters... but I think it ended nicely.**

 **Honestly, alot of the arcs last a lot longer than they should... It reminds me so much of DBZ. LOL.**

 **One fight takes three episodes xD**

 **I own nothing. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Well well well, look at what we have here. It's one of the Fairy Tail Wizards." Spoke a nearby male voice. "How's the guild treating you these days? Is it worth sticking around."

"Sometimes." Natsu said, putting his hand in front of his face as he tried not to vomit. He then got his face stepped on as he was pushed into the cushion of the seat.

"Don't try to act all high and mighty just because you are in a legal guild Mr. Fairy." Spoke the man, getting angry. "All you fairies ever do is blindly follow the magic council. You know what you look like to me? Harmless little flies."

"Yea that's great a-" Natsu stated, only to burp as he held back his vomit. "And all, but I don't really care what you think of me. Can you please go? This is already bad enough as it is. I don't need you here to make it worse."

"Make it worse ey? You mean like this?!" The man spoke, using his magic circle below his feet to summon four fists of shadow that went right for Natsu's chest and gut but they were redirected for Natsu's mouth.

"W-What?! What did you just do?" The man spoke only to trip as the train just suddenly stopped, which also got the man to drop something that looked like a very intricate carved piece of wood.

Natsu stood up and grinned underneath his mask, his expression was that of a feral monster. "That was delicious." Natsu said before he charged at the man. The way his cloak looked while he jumped and flew through the air was like Natsu was able to fly, but it was just a leap. Natsu pulled his left hand back and aimed right for the man's face.

"Guard Shadow!" The man called out, forming a dome out of shadowy hands but Natsu quickly dispersed into a fine black mist before he appeared underneath the dome, using the enemies own shadow against him.

"You lose." Natsu said softly before driving his left hand, which was the arm of the dragon, right into the man's gut, sending the man flying up into the air and into the ceiling of the train before slamming right back onto the ground.

"Sorry. It seemed that the emergency brake was pulled. We are pulling away now." Spoke the speaker.

' _Oh no.'_ Natsu thought, only to fall onto the chair as the train began to move again. It was then Natsu spotted a moving vehicle, with Erza driving it. _'Damned if I do, damned if I don't.'_ Natsu thought before he grabbed Lullaby off of the ground and leapt through the open window, grabbing onto Erza's shoulder as he flew right into the car, almost hitting Gray in the process. Erza suddenly slammed on the brakes, making Natsu fly off of the car and over towards the ground but Natsu quickly dispersed into mist again before appearing out of the ground.

Gray and Erza got off of the car and Gray grinned.

"That's a nifty power you got there. So you have power over shadow?" Gray asked.

"Yes… and I have another power… but I don't wanna talk about it."

"Eh?" Gray asked but dropped the subject.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you on the train Natsu." Erza said, grabbing him by the head and slamming him right into her armor, which got him all woozy. "I am glad you aren't hurt."

"Nah I'm good but the dude that attacked me on the train got a good punch from me."

"Wait, you got attacked?" Erza asked alarmed.

"Yea." Natsu stated, rubbing his head. "But I have something." Natsu said, pulling out Lullaby from his pocket.

"What is that?" Gray asked.

"I don't know but the guy dropped it when the train instantly stopped." Natsu said.

"Is… this Lullaby?" Gray asked another question, looking down at the wood.

"Possibly." Erza said. "I've never seen it so I have no idea."

"What do we do?" Natsu asked. "I can destroy it if necessary."

"No." Erza stated. "If this is Lullaby, then Eisenwald will come after us for it. Same for Erigor."

"So we lay a trap and stomp their asses." Gray said, smashing his fists together.

"That's what I was thinking." Erza said with a grin.

"We will need more than just us three for the trap." Natsu said.

"You doubting your own strength?" Erza asked with a teasing grin.

"No… but stealing this will bring their entire wrath upon us. We were chasing them but now they are after us. This is different." Natsu stated.

Erza nodded as did Gray.

"I agree with Natsu. We need some help." Gray stated.

"I say we get Cana." Natsu said.

"Why? Cause you like her?" Erza asked with a teasing nudge of her elbow.

"I do like her. She's really nice." Natsu stated, completely missing the jab by Erza. Natsu was an innocent boy when it came to the fairer sex.

* * *

Back on the train, Kageyama, or the man Natsu was fighting was currently being held down by a man with a scythe to his throat. It was Erigor.

"You let a Fairy Tail fly take Lullaby from you?!" Erigor roared, glaring down with hate and fury. "You had the drop on him and you let him beat you?!"

"He had some weird moves! He has my powers but he has a greater affinity with them!" Kageyama stated, fearing for his life.

"You're excuses shall not be tolerated!" Erigor said, raising his Scythe to decapitate the dark wizard but a man dressed with an Egyptian looking headdress spoke up.

"Wait sir. We can still use him… we'll need all the help we can get to take down those flies to get Lullaby back." He said.

Erigor growled down at Kageyama but pulled his scythe away. "You live for now. Fail me again and I won't stop my blade." Erigor said before leaving the train, having to board another train to head back.

* * *

In an abandoned warehouse, Natsu and Gray were currently barricading certain doors and windows, as per the plan of Erza. Erza was currently inside the station waiting for Cana as Cana was requested by Natsu for some assistance about an hour ago. When Cana arrived off of the train, Erza was surprised because she was with someone else from the guild.

"Elfman. You brought him along?"

"He overheard the call and wanted to be a help to Natsu. Seems our little reaper is growing up." Cana said, giving Natsu a nickname.

"Reaper? I like that! Sounds like a name a true man would have!" Elfman stated, flexing his arms.

Erza smiled. "You understand the stakes right?" She said, looking up at Elfman.

"Cana said it was a very dire situation. So our lives are in danger."

"Big time." Erza said. "Well, we are glad to have you! The more men we get, the better we will do!"

"Of course!" Elfman said proudly.

* * *

Two hours later, the plan was set in place and they were waiting. Natsu was currently relaxing in a dark corner, where he was supposed to be as no one could see him, especially with the clothing options. Plus Natsu was also using his shadow powers to hide mostly in the wall.

* * *

Natsu was trained heavily by Erza and Elfman who volunteered. Both of the two trained his body, helping him get his muscles up though they didn't know what extent he had improved but he did improve his weight lifting capability. At first, he was too weak to lift one hundred pounds as he started off at about 80. By the end of the training, he was able to do much more. Lift hundreds of pounds just like other wizards can. Unknown to the two of them, Natsu would disappear from Erza's house in the middle of the night and train himself, using his shadow powers. He unlocked several new abilities. Some were attacks but he's now able to do more utilities which includes, going through walls using shadow. Normally, his shadow teleportation works off of his mind, getting him from Point A to B as long as he knows where he is going. Now, he's able to actually turn into shadow itself and go through walls, ceilings and other things. He has always been able to change into mist and appear close by, but this was a different ability.

* * *

They were there. Natsu and the others felt the dark magic closing in fast and it wasn't long before part of the ceiling was destroyed. The dust settled and in the center of the warehouse, was Eisenwald and Erigor. Thirty men stood in front of Erigor who was currently hovering in the air.

"So, you must be Erigor." Erza stated.

"That would be me, Fairy Tail flies. You have something that belongs to me and I am here to take it back."

"As if we would let you." Erza said with a grin.

"Oh yea?" Erigor stated, grinning evilly before he disappeared in a burst of wind, appearing right behind Erza with his scythe poised and ready to swing, which he did. Erza turned with her eyes widened, taken off guard by the speed of Erigor. Before the Scythe could touch her throat, Natsu appeared and blocked the scythe with his dragon hand, holding onto the blade.

"You've made a big mistake going for Erza." Natsu said with a growl. Natsu roared in fury and swung his dragon arm and threw Erigor back who got his positioning back and was hovering over his guild.

"That's the kid who beat me!" Kageyama stated, pointing at Natsu.

"Oh? This is very interesting. Let's see what you got Fairy Tail flies! KILL THEM ALL!" Erigor stated, and the entire guild went into combat.

"I will handle Erigor!" Erza stated, but Natsu rushed in front of her, using his shadow magic on his feet to fly. He wriggled like a snake through swords and axes, heading right into Erigor who grinned. "NATSU!" Erza yelled out as Natsu and Erigor began to trade blows between their scythe and dragon claws.

"You are stronger than me." Natsu stated. "You need to handle the more numerous opponent!" Natsu yelled back as he went on the defensive and began to block and dodge the rapid slashes from the fast flying opponent as they both were hovering. "I will be fine!" Natsu yelled to Erza.

"You better not die on me!" Erza stated. "Or you will be sorry! REQUIP! Heavens Wheel armor!" She roared, equipping the armor she used against Natsu that day. Gray began to form ice magic, Cana drew her cards and Elfman transformed his right arm into a monsters arm. It looked like stone.

* * *

Natsu and Erigor locked their "blades", neither giving an inch as their faces were near each other. Natsu's only facial feature to Erigor was the faint outlines of his red dragon eyes.

"You're stronger than I expected boy, but you are not strong than myself!" Erigor said with a roar, summoning a powerful gust of wind at his finger tips, blowing Natsu back, sending him into a bunch of Eisenwald members, knocking them out but Natsu dispersed into shadow mist and appeared right in behind Erigor, using Erigor's own shadow to move around. Erigor looked behind him and grinned evilly, waiting for the right moment before his speed with the wind came apparent and he left Natsu behind. Natsu looked around for him, only to spot Erigor who got behind Erza and grabbed onto the Lullaby that was tied to her waist.

"No! You bastard!" Erza stated, swinging her sword behind her to strike Erigor, but Erigor flew away towards the roof.

"Not that you guys will live much longer… but I feel compelled to tell you my plan. I plan on attending that conference in Clover." Erigor stated.

* * *

Unknown to Erigor, Natsu was no longer in the warehouse.

* * *

"You… you plan to play the flute over the guild masters don't you?!"

"Bingo." Erigor said with a laugh. "Have fun with my guild Fairy Flies!" Erigor said, laughing happily as he disappeared quick like the wind.

"Damnit!" Erza roared, swinging her dual swords over and over at the numerous Eisenwald members. They had been transporting themselves in using Kageyama's magic. "We need to stop him in order to stop them from coming! That damn guild!"

"What about Natsu?!" Cana asked.

"Where is he?! Why isn't he helping us?!" Elfman asked.

Erza growled. "Damnit Natsu! Where are you!?" Erza cried.

* * *

Erigor was currently flying over the tracks over the Clover canyon, aiming right for the town which was in visible territory.

' _It's over flies!'_

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter! I own nothing. Enjoy.**

 **This is the final chapter in the Lullaby arc. We shall now get into the Galuna Island arc.**

 **As always, Natzu shall play a big part since this is my story and Natsu will always play a much bigger role.**

 **Here's a hint. Natsu will always do the right thing. hint hint wink wink.**

* * *

"Ah there's the town. Only a little farther and I shall have my revenge on those damn wizards!" Erigor said with glee.

"Only will happen if you can defeat me." Natsu said, appearing out of the shadow on the tracks, as the clouds had began to block the sun.

"You! How did you get here so quick?"

"Simple. I was using your shadow as a piggy back."

"You… he said you were exceptionally skilled using your shadow… now I see how skilled! Well then, I think it's time I get serious!" Erigor said, fingering his scythe with some taps on the handle. It was time for the final fight to begin.

* * *

Back in the warehouse, Elfman had Kageyama, the last man enemy, by his shirt. The wizard was knocked out so Elfman dropped him.

"Where is Natsu?" Elfman asked.

"He must be with Erigor. I don't believe he would abandon us."

"But how?" Cana asked. "We didn't see him leave."

"I don't know." Erza said. "But we need to get to clover. Let's get in the car! We need to move!" She said with all of them running out of the warehouse towards the car before they would speed off down the tracks.

* * *

"I am going to annihilate that damn flute and you! I won't forgive you for trying to kill Erza!" Natsu said, making the first move as he flew at Erigor. "SHADOW CLAW!"

"You are a nuisance!" Erigor said, sending a gust of wind straight at Natsu but Natsu disappeared into mist before Erigor suddenly had to turn around as Natsu came from out of his shadow, slamming the claw right down at Erigor. The dragon claw was infused with shadow which sent Erigor flying, skidding across the tracks. Erigor skidded into a kneeling position before wiping dirt off of his shoulders. "You are not someone I can take lightly. Your abilities with your shadow are no joke. I have to take this seriously! STORM BRINGER!" Erigor roared, which caught Natsu instantly with a tornado, picking up the shadow wielder and making him swirl over and over and over.

* * *

Erza suddenly slammed the brakes on the car, making it come to a stop as she saw Erigor being flung by Natsu's hand.

"It's Natsu! He is fighting Erigor! He left to give chase!" Erza said, proud of Natsu's intuition.

"That's quite a smart play." Cana stated. "We would have never stopped Erigor if Natsu had stayed." She said, grinning happily as she drank some more alcohol from a flask.

"That's what a true man does Cana! Haha!"

Erza and the others now watched as Natsu was suddenly wrapped up in a tornado!

"NATSU!" Erza roared, running out to go save him but Gray put his arm in front of Erza, stopping her. "Gray! We have to help him!"

"No. You would only get in his way." Gray said.

Elfman nodded. "Let him fight. Let's see what he can do."

Erza clenched her teeth and just watched as Natsu was being pummeled.

* * *

Natsu began to get motion sick but Erigor wasn't aware of this weakness before Erigor removed the tornado. However, this gave Erigor a free hit. Erigor came in with his scythe and struck Natsu right in the chest, forcing Natsu to yell in pain before it flung him down the tracks, skidding him across the tracks. Natsu coughed a bit and groaned in pain but got up quickly as Erigor send a barrage of wind down the tracks. Natsu quickly went back into the shadows before coming out from below Erigor.

"That won't work a second time!" Erigor sneered as he swung the point of his scythe down at Natsu, sending the blade right through Natsu, only for Erigor to realize it was a fake. "Shit."

"SHADOW FIST!" Natsu roared, coming from behind Erigor for real, decking Erigor right in the jaw, sending Erigor flying down the tracks.

* * *

Erza and the other three watched with amazement at Natsu's strategy in battle. "He's… so much stronger." Erza said quietly.

"He must have done some training by himself." Cana said. "I don't remember his powers being trained."

"Good thing he did it or Natsu would be getting creamed." Gray said, somehow only wearing his boxers.

"Ah Gray! A real man wears clothes!" Elfman stated.

"Enough about real men!" Gray countered.

* * *

Erigor flew back into the air and growled.

"You are a cocky little shit aren't you?! You think you beat me?! STORM MAIL!" Erigor said, swinging his scythe round and round but Natsu quickly dispersed into shadow mist once again. Powerful winds began to surround Erigor, forming a large titan like monster made entirely out of wind. "Where did you go little boy?! Tired of fighting so you run away?!" Erigor taunted, looking around.

"Did you forget?" Natsu taunted, appearing from the shadow underneath Erigor's skirt. "I come from the shadows." Natsu grinned as he grabbed onto Erigor's shoulder with his dragon hand, as he nestled himself between the wind and Erigor's body.

"DAMN YOU!" Erigor roared unable to get Natsu off of him.

"SHADOW FIST!" Natsu called, his right hand being covered in black shadow before being shoved right into Erigor's gut, over and over and over.

* * *

"What's going on up there?!" Elfman cried, not able to see.

Erza grinned. "He used the shadows created by the skirt of Erigor and is now using the close proximity to pummel Erigor! Erigor can't respond because his arms can't enter the body due to the wind!"

Cana whistled and raised her flask in a toast. "Natsu is quite the intelligent fighter. I don't know if any us would have thought of something like that."

"Guess Natsu really is strong." Gray stated. "It's kind of scary."

"Yes..." Erza said, smiling happily.

* * *

"You done yet Erigor?! You have to release your storm mail if you want to escape my punishment!" Natsu taunted, his voice full of anger as usual.

"Fuck you!" Erigor called, removing the storm mail from his body as his magic powers were being depleted fast. Erigor than brought his hands onto Natsu's throat, reaching on the hood before tossing Natsu off of him. However, Natsu grabbed onto Erigor's ankle before swinging Erigor onto the tracks, getting him to groan in pain.

"Shadow claw barrage!" Natsu called, shadows appearing on his dragon arm before Natsu swung the arm with four shadow bolts rained down from above, each striking Erigor and forming a massive dust cloud.

Erigor was defeated. He was still breathing but was unconscious. Natsu landed on the ground gently before collapsing to his knees. Erza ran towards him and knelt next to him, gently holding his shoulders.

"I… stopped him." Natsu said softly, holding his stomach.

"You did… you were amazing." Erza said with a smile.

"I am very proud of you." Cana said. "I drink to your honor."

"That's how a real man fights! Way to go!"

"Nice job." Gray said, giving him a thumbs up.

Natsu grabbed onto the flute, holding it up. "So… this is what was going to kill the masters huh…?" Natsu said softly, standing up.

"Yea. Guess we should take it back to the masters, so they can properly dispose of it or whatever." Erza said, climbing back into the car.

"Uh… I think I'm good." Natsu said, already getting sick looking at the car.

"Just lay your head in my lap and it will be good." Erza said, smiling as she patted the seat next to her in the front of the magical car.

Natsu sighed and did as instructed, being gently pulled into her lap as she drove off, the others in the cabin.

* * *

About ten minutes later they arrived in clover, outside of the guild hall. Master Makarov was outside and was surprised to see the group of Fairy Tail wizards here.

"Erza. Natsu… Cana… what are all of you doing here?" He asked, confused.

"We had word that Eisenwald was plotting something. We decided to take the initiative and stop them… and we did. They were planning on using this flute, Lullaby, to kill you all." Erza said, presenting the flute.

"And you brought it here?!" Makarov exclaimed.

It was then the flute turned purple and a powerful magical circle appeared in the sky above the flute.

"Damnit children!" Makarov said, grabbing the flute and tossing it into the sky, sending it a hundred yards away. The magic circle went with it and from the magic circle came a massive demon, that looked like it was a tree monster.

"Just as I planned! I can no longer hold back! I shall come forth to devour you all myself!" The head of the monster looked like the skull on the flute of Lullaby.

"Well… that's not good." Cana said, frowning.

Natsu groaned and stood up from the car, climbing down.

"I will handle it. Clear everyone away." Natsu said. "I will try to minimize the damage." He said softly.

"You're too weak! You used up too much magical energy! Your shadow magic wont work on it!" Cana stated.

"I won't use my shadow magic..." Natsu said quietly as he turned to Lullaby.

"You are going to use that!" Erza said, her eyes wide.

"Yea." Natsu said, giving her a thumbs up. "ANNIHILATION DRAGON'S SHADOWFLAME WAVE!" Natsu roared, a magic circle appearing in front of his hood before a torrent of black flame was released. The others surrounding him, minus Erza had wide eyes at seeing the fire come from Natsu.

"He has two elements?!" Gray exclaimed.

"The power he has is terrifying." Makarov stated. "He will become the strongest wizard of all time… even surpassing the wizard saints." Makarov said as they watched the torrent of flames engulf the demon. The flames climbed up the demon's body who began to screech in pain and torment, the flames now completely covering the demon.

"I can't extinguish the flames! They won't go out! What did you do to me?!" Lullaby demanded.

"My flames will burn any organic source until it is completely consumed. I can't even control my own flames… which is why I never use them. The fact that I used them here and now is because of how serious I am about killing you." Natsu said before he knelt on the ground and leapt into the air. "TIME TO DIE! SHADOW CLAW!" Natsu roared, extending his dragon arm to the sky as he flew right into Lullaby's mouth, before coming out the other side of the wounded Demon, destroying the demon completely. As soon as Natsu came out of the demon, Natsu passed out as all of his magical energy was depleted, forcing him to get rest.

Erza quickly leapt into the air and grabbed onto the falling cloaked wizard, holding him to her chest as she descended to the ground. _'Natsu…_ _you are amazing.'_ She thought, holding her friend to her armored chest.

Makarov smiled at seeing what Natsu could do, seeing that in just a short time, he became a strong wizard. _'_ _Surpass me and bring greatness to this world. You belong in Fairy Tail my boy.'_

Erza and the others all went to the train station, ready to head home. Makarov stayed behind, smiling as the group left.

A man wearing a spiked collar came over and grinned.

"That's one scary team you got there. New member?"

"Yes. That right there is a very powerful new member. Let's just say he will be the strongest wizard of all time soon enough. There is no doubt about it."

"Oh? Well, can't wait to see what he does."

"Me neither." Makarov stated.

* * *

Natsu slept peacefully on the train ride home, with Natsu sleeping on Cana's lap this time as she had stolen Natsu from Erza for the ride home. Erza grumbled unhappily while Cana grinned happily. She drank her booze and relaxed.

Natsu belonged in Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is a little fluffy chapter to bridge the gap between the arcs. Next chapter we get into Galuna island.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

It was two days after the Lullaby incident and Natsu was finally awake. He had slept for about two days, though he had gotten up and used the restroom. He ate a banana or two the three times he awoke in two days, but he was fine. He slept for a total of 48 hours and sixteen minutes. He continued to stay with Erza, though Erza was nice enough to get a new bed and place it in her room. She had a decent sized room so two beds was able to fit in her room.

When he woke up though, he came upon the sight of Erza still sleeping in her bed, though she looked absolutely pathetic. She was sick.

"Erza, are you ok?" Natsu asked a stupid question. Erza looked at him and coughed into her hand, shaking her head.

"No. One of those Phantom Lord fucks got me sick."

"Alright." Natsu stated, leaving her bedroom, surprising Erza with how insensitive Natsu was being. She groaned and just laid back in bed, curling up under her blankets.

Natsu left Fairy Hills and arrived inside the guild hall, only to find Reedus behind the bar. Natsu approached the bar soon after.

"Where is Mira and Cana?" Natsu asked. Reedus pushed his glasses back on his face.

"Both of them and Erza are sick right now. It seems Erza and Cana contracted something and gave it to Mira.

"Know what houses they live at?"

Reedus nodded and gave him a piece of paper with two numbers on it in which Natsu left Reedus alone, heading off to Fairy Hills. Entering Cana's home first, Natsu arrived in her bedroom after knocking, coming in to see the mostly naked woman under a blanket. Cana turned and spotted Natsu, giving him a weak smile.

"I didn't expect to see you here in my bedroom Natsu… Come to take advantage of a bedridden girl? How naughty." She teased, only to sneeze into a tissue twice. Natsu walked over to her and put his arm under her body, picking her up like a bridge. Blanket came with. "Eep." Cana went, surprised by his sudden grabbing of her body, with his arm under her neck and under her knees. Cana coughed into her hand and smiled. "Damn, you really know how to sweep a girl off her feet don't you?" She said, chuckling softly before coughing again. Cana stayed silent as they entered another house and went up the stairs, only for Cana to enter the room of Erza. Cana was placed onto Natsu's bed, though Natsu had moved the blanket out of the way.

Erza watched curiously though silently as Natsu began to remove towels and blankets from her linen closet and put it on the floor. He placed a pillow suddenly on the blankets and made a makeshift bed. It was then he left the room, making the two females on the beds completely confused. Natsu came back into the room five minutes later with a sleeping Mira, who was passed out completely. Erza and Cana looked at Natsu with confusion, only for Natsu to once again leave the room.

"Guess an orgy might be happening." Cana said with a grin.

"You mean a four way." Erza corrected. "And I highly doubt Natsu would be doing such a thing. Especially to three sick females."

"Ah, but the thought has crossed your mind."

"Not until you brought it up no." Erza said with narrowed eyes at the flirtatious drunkard.

"Oh don't look at me like that Ms. "I own forty different porno books"." Cana said with a teasing grin, making Erza blush deeply.

"Shut up." Erza mumbled, curled up under her blankets before the two of them had a sneezing fit. About twenty seconds after the two of them finished sneezing, Natsu came up with a large pot. He placed the pot onto a metal stand that he also brought up with him on his back, before leaving the room. About ten seconds later, Natsu came up with three bowls and began to pour what was in the pot into the bowls with a ladle before placing each bowl next to the three females. Mira had hers on the floor, while Erza and Cana had theirs on the desk nearby. He placed spoons into each of the bowls before he took a seat in the corner of the room, legs crossed.

Mira woke up when Natsu was bringing up the pot and she looked around with a panic, only to settle down as she noticed she was in the company of friends.

"You kidnapped us… to feed us?" Cana said, grinning softly as she slowly began to sit up, leaning against the wall.

Natsu looked around and nodded. "I was going to take care of Erza when she was sick so I went to the guild hall to find Mira for some assistance in making the food, but finding out you all were sick, I took you into Erza's room so I can nurse you three back to health." Natsu said. "I… hope that's ok."

Mira, Cana and Erza all gave him warm smiles.

"That sounds lovely." Mira said. "You really are a nice guy." She said, blowing on her food as she began to eat.

"Agreed." Cana said, stuffing her face with the soup.

Erza nodded. "I didn't expect this when I was sick, but I am happy that I have someone to take care of us."

Natsu nodded and just sat with his legs to his knees, watching over the three girls in silence as they ate his soup.

Cana grinned. "Mira, can you start making this soup? This is delicious."

"I don't know what _this_ is." Mira stated.

"It's my own recipe… well it was my mothers… It's a chicken noodle soup, but I've added lots of veggies. Corn, cabbage, and carrots. All of it is boiled so the chicken falls apart. Some salt to taste as well. Nothing special… but it's what my mother did for me when I was sick..." Natsu said quietly, missing his mother.

Erza grinned. "Your mother knew how to cook. I would have loved to meet her." She said as she finished her bowl. The other two girls also finished their bowls roughly the same time, their bodies happy with the nutrients given to them by the soup.

Natsu stood up and collected the bowls, placing them in a corner near the pot before he grabbed a towel from a pile and moved to Mira, kneeling next to her. He removed the blanket of her and before she could question his actions, she watched and felt as Natsu began to wipe her body of the sweat she was making, which got the White haired woman to smile brightly. Erza and Cana watched in jealousy, but when he was finished he grabbed a new towel and moved over to Cana. He began to wipe her down as well, not missing an inch of her body. He wiped underneath her breasts, her arm pits, her neck, forehead, legs and thighs. He was thorough. Erza was up next and she removed the blanket for him, letting him wipe her down with a new towel. All three girls were smiling happily, happy to have someone like him take care of them. They wouldn't admit it, but they had crushes on the boy and they haven't even seen what he looked like. They just knew he was a good person.

Natsu left with the bowls and towels, leaving the girls alone before he came back five minutes later and took a seat in the corner. He put his knees to his chest and his chin on his knees, just relaxing there as the girls just rested, shutting their eyes trying to sleep. They began to have coughing fits that scarily enough, synced up which made it sound like an orchestra at times. Natsu stood up about five minutes of hearing this and left to Erza's kitchen.

The girls groaned in pain and misery several times while he was down there, as if telling him to hurry up though they had no idea what he was doing. As if he heard the calls of the begging women, Natsu came upstairs with an odd sized bowl. He sat down next to Mira who had her blanket off of her, unlike the other two. Mira looked at him with a smile but an also confused look as he gently pulled her up to a sitting position. She yelped at the sudden movement of her shirt, surprised as her shirt was cleanly taken off of her. It was then Cana realized… Mira goes braless. Erza already knew this fact.

"N-Natsu… what are you doing?!" Mira demanded, though with how weak she was feeling, it sounded like a question.

"Helping you sleep." Natsu said, dipping his hands into the bowl and pulling out a glob of gel. He placed his hands on her sternum and began to rub the gel into her skin and over his hands before both of his hands began to palm her tits, rubbing the gel into her tits which got the sick white haired girl to moan softly at the feeling of his gentle yet strong hands palming her. What she really enjoyed was the dragon hand that was surprisingly super gentle with her skin. His claws raked over her skin, but it felt like a back scratch which was nice. She was so focused on the actions of his hands that she didn't notice until way later that the gel smelled like mint. She felt very sleepy now, her eyes getting heavy, as she looked up at Natsu.

"This… this smells nice." Mira said softly, closing her eyes as she fell sound asleep as Natsu covered both breasts and the undersides in the gel, as well as her neck, shoulders and upper chest. Natsu gently put the blanket over her naked chest, getting up and wiping his hands on a new towel. He moved towards Erza who was already sitting up, looking at Natsu who walked over to her.

Erza sighed and smiled, placing her arms up which allowed him to take off her shirt, revealing her red lacy bra. She reached back and removed it for him, revealing her bouncy breasts for Natsu who gently laid her down and immediately went at her, rubbing the gel into her skin. She moaned softly at his touch as his hands gently rubbed her breasts, getting the gel onto her skin which would get it's smell to waft into her nose, which got her to let out a loud yawn as she began to fall asleep. She snuggled into her pillow while Natsu put the blanket up over her body, allowing her to sleep.

Natsu wiped his hands on the towel and turned to Cana who already took off her own bra, tossing them aside as she smiled a bit flirtatiously.

"Don't be too gentle." She said with a wink before she coughed a few times. Natsu gently laid down her and began to rub the gel into her own skin, being as gentle as he was with the others. His hands felt wonderful to her as she moaned softly, wanting him to continue but the smell was making her sleepy, so she couldn't get him to do anymore. When she fell asleep, Natsu placed the blanket over her body and took the pot of food and the bowl of gel down the stairs, cleaning up the room and the mess he made.

Natsu left the house after locking it, taking a key with him as he made his way towards the guild hall. Elfman quickly approached Natsu, looking at him worried.

"Natsu! I can't find my sister! She was laying in bed one moment and the next she was gone! I was just in the bathroom for a few minutes!"

Natsu bowed his head, looking at the ground. "I took her with me to Erza's house… Erza and Cana were both sick so I went to nurse all three back to health. I'm sorry to make you worry."

"Oh. I wish I knew! I was worried over nothing then! I'm glad a real man like you is taking care of them!" He said, giving Natsu a thumbs up. "But if you put the moves on my sister, I will make you pay." He said with a smile, which was a little scary.

"Ok?" Natsu said, not understanding much about what Elfman was talking about. Natsu left to the kitchen and began to cook some food for himself as well as make some things in a couple different pots.

Natsu came back to the house three hours later, quietly entering the house as he carried several pots up the stairs, coming into the room. The girls were awake now, having small talk between each other as they just stayed quiet. Upon his entrance, the girls all turned to him and smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" Natsu asked quietly.

"Yes. I am feeling really well. We wizards rarely get sick and they don't last long with proper care. We should hopefully be better by tomorrow afternoon." Mira stated.

Cana grinned. "I Dunno if I wanna get better. Having Natsu take care of me was nice." Cana said, stretching her topless body. All three girls were topless.

Erza chuckled. "I appreciate you helping us out Natsu."

"It's good… you took care of me so it's only fair I return the favor." He said quietly. "Are you of you needing a bath? You shouldn't bathe too often so, any of you need one?" Cana was quick to raise her hand, though she was lying as she took one the day before.

Natsu walked over to her and picked her up like a bride, taking her into Erza's bathroom before shutting the door. Cana smiled happily in his arms, feeling really close to the boy. It was then he gently sat her on the tubs edge, her legs hanging off the edge. He let her lean against the wall as he began to turn the water on. Cana waited patiently, only to gasp as she felt his strong hands against her thighs in which he grabbed onto her capri pants and pulled them down, revealing the fact she goes commando. She squeezed her thighs out of reflex, feeling a bit embarrassed but she didn't feel any eyes on her privates, so she figured he wasn't staring though she couldn't tell as she couldn't see him. She gasped in surprise as she was lifted into the warm bath water which was getting warmer by the second.

After two minutes, she quickly tapped Natsu on the leg, in which he stopped the water, letting her soak. Natsu had added a few herbs and chemicals to the bath, giving it a bubbly feeling. She then looked over as Natsu climbed into the bath with her, as he began to soap up his hands and turned her to him. Using a sponge, Natsu began to gently wipe her body and clean her, a blush on her face as she let him touch her so intimately, yet she wasn't embarrassed. Sure, she's slept with some men before, but they never did something like this. This was something alien to her.

She was suddenly awoken from her thoughts as she was turned around, letting out a gasp as she felt the sponge on her back, washing her back with gentle care. She felt the sponge dip into her outer thighs, washing along her thighs and when his hands neared her core, she froze up. He stopped moving and waited for her, which she did move her legs, widening them so he could get in there with ease. She felt the sponge move around her womanhood, getting her outer thighs and she was confused as why he avoided cleaning her there, but she felt his hand and fingers touch her there, in which she let out a gasp of pleasure at his touch, her head leaning against his shoulder as his gentle touch cleaned her, even entering her inner folds for a few moments to scrub her clean. He was out of her as quick as he was in her, returning to the sponge as he cleaned up her legs, moving to her feet. He gave them a good scrubbing, a bit rougher before he climbed out of the bath.

' _He's a gentleman… he touches me with professionalism… Or he just has no idea what's going on.'_

Natsu had an erection and he didn't understand why.

"Do you know if there is someone who can teach me more about my body? I don't understand some things about what my body does." Natsu said, which made Cana cough a bit, completely shocked.

' _Ok… He's just clueless… how interesting.'_ She thought. "Mira or I can teach you more about that. You just have to explain to us exactly what's going on." Cana said, sitting up on the edge of the tub as Natsu began to dry her off.

"My penis is hard. I get like this every morning too and it's a little uncomfortable." Natsu said, making Cana's eyes widen and she had to hold back the desire to laugh.

"Oh boy. Well, can you wait to get those answers for a while? I think it's better for you to learn at a different time."

"Ok." Natsu stated, finishing with drying her off where he put her capri pants back onto her shapely thighs before she was picked up like a bride once more. When she was placed back on the bed, she got death stares from the other girls, knowing that she was doing that to get Natsu to dote on her and touch her inappropriately.

* * *

The rest of the day went really well, with Natsu feeding the girls dinner and putting them into a deeper sleep by rubbing the gel onto their chests, where they would sleep for the rest of the night in peace. Natsu hand fed each woman toast with honey spread on them, with bananas and applesauce for dessert. It wasn't a fancy dinner but each girl was treated like a princess by Natsu who eagerly did what they needed. He helped them to the bathroom, fed them and even read a story from Erza's collection. Cana wanted one of her special sex books but both Mira and Erza immediately denied that. Natsu just read a small book about magic as they went to sleep.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter. It is the beginning of Galuna Island! I hope you enjoy it! I own nothing.**

* * *

The next day came around slowly for Natsu as he had spent every waking moment he could caring for the girls. He ended up falling asleep about one in the morning so when the girls awoke around five, feeling better, they let him sleep. He was sitting up against the wall with his head on a dresser, snoring peacefully. When he awoke, it was almost lunch time. He stood up and stretched his body before walking down the stairs. It was then he realized the house was empty but he wasn't concerned. He was just happy to know the girls were up and about as well as no longer sick. He fished through his pockets as he heard something crumbling, only to pull out a piece of paper. It was signed by Makarov, or at least that is what Natsu thought, and it was a job request. It seemed the master wanted Natsu to do a mission by himself as the paper said to go alone.

* * *

After a small breakfast, Natsu entered the guild hall and walked right up to Cana and Mira, the former jumped in the air a bit as he entered quietly.

"Oh damnit Natsu. Don't do that! Almost gave me a heart attack."

"Do what?" Natsu asked.

"Scare me! You need to make some noise when you enter! Do we need to get you a bell around your neck?" Cana said, also teasing him.

"I'm… sorry?" Natsu said, not sure why it was such a big deal for him to be quiet.

Mira chuckled and smiled. "You hungry Natsu? I can make you something to eat."

"That's alright. I can make my own food." He said, drinking a shot of whiskey. Mira frowned at him.

"But I want to make you something as a thank you for taking care of us."

"I don't need anything as a thank you. Just your words are enough."

"Isn't he just the sweetest thing?" Cana said, putting Natsu into a headlock, grinning at Mira.

"I would appreciate you getting your smelly armpits off of Natsu." Erza said with a teasing grin, coming up to the bar. Cana released Natsu, grinning at Erza.

"Well look who finally came over to say hello." Cana teased. "So Natsu, who's breasts did you like fondling more yesterday?"

"Cana!" Mira exclaimed, smacking the drunk with a piece of paper on her head.

"What?! It's an honest question!"

"There is nothing honest about that." Erza said, staring at Cana. "But I am sure I had better breasts to him."

"Erza!" Mira exclaimed. "Be more appropriate." She scolded but Erza just grinned.

"Cana was the one who challenged us." Erza said with a shrug.

Natsu just drank another glass of alcohol, not answering the question.

"So Natsu… who had better boobs?" Cana asked.

"I don't know? They were all nice?" He asked, not entirely sure what was the point of the question. "I only touched your chests to put you to sleep…"

"Oh right, you're such an innocent little boy." Cana teased, punching Natsu on the left arm.

Natsu stood up and walked off to the kitchen, leaving Mira to glare at the other two.

"Are you happy with yourselves!? He's obviously distraught over the questioning."

"This may come as a surprise to you, but he wasn't even aware what an erection was." Cana said, sipping her drink. Erza and Mira turned to her with raised eyebrows. "When he washed me, he tried to ask me what was going on with his body. He has no idea."

Mira sighed and shook her head. "Great. He's what… sixteen right?"

"I don't know. Never asked him his age. Never even seen his face." Erza said.

"Either way, for a sixteen year old to not know what sex or what an erection means is concerning."

Natsu appeared with a backpack on his back, coming to the bar. "I'm off to do a mission. Master wants me to go on a solo job."

Erza raised a brow but nodded. "Alright, be safe Natsu." Erza said. "Don't be afraid to retreat if you need to."

"I'll be ok. It seems to be more of an intellectual mission."

"Ooooh. One where you have to use magic to defuse a magical curse or something. Those are fun! Good luck Natsu!" Mira said, waving good bye at Natsu who left the guild hall.

* * *

Natsu arrived at Hargeon town, where the port was to get to the island across the water. Natsu's request was to lift the Curse on Galuna Island. As he arrived, he began to ask around the port for anyone to take him across the water but no one was available until he arrived at a small dinghy where a man was busy tying his boat onto the dock.

"Sir, I need to get across the island to save them from their curse… can you take me?"

"You are a magic user?!"

Natsu nodded. "Yes sir."

"Hop on my boy! I will take you there immediately!" He said, quickly untying his boat before Natsu climbed in behind him, taking a seat on the boat.

"I have motion sickness so if you can go as fast as possible, it would be wonderful." Natsu said, not looking forward to the boat ride.

"Ah. Alright my boy! I shall go very fast! We set sail to Galuna Island now!" The man cheered as he began to paddle with the boat with rapid speed, putting sail boats to shame.

* * *

Back in the guild, Mira came running down the stairs from the second floor, looking concerned.

"Master! We have a missing quest from the upstairs! Someone took an S-Class quest!" She claimed.

The master turned to her. "It could have been an S-class user."

"No! That's the thing! No one came up there to take it!" Mira said, worried.

"Didn't Natsu say he was on a quest himself?" Erza asked.

Cana nodded. "That's what I heard."

"You mean Natsu took an S-class quest by himself without anyone noticing?"

"Master, he said that the paper had your signature, telling him to go on the quest alone!" Mira stated.

"I did no such thing!" Makarov said.

"Well, I may have saw a shadow steal the request." Spoke a man from the second floor.

"Laxus!" Mira said, growling. "You didn't stop him?!"

"How was I supposed to know it was Natsu?" Laxus said, shrugging with a grin but Mira was glaring at him with a face not many have seen. "Oh my. That face. I haven't seen that one in a while." Laxus said with a grin.

Erza crossed her arms. "How long ago did you see Natsu take the request."

"Yesterday afternoon around two P.M." Laxus said, shrugging.

Erza grinned. "Funny, because Natsu was taking care of Cana, Mira and I when we were sick." She said. Laxus's right eye twitched a bit but he smiled again.

"I might have been mistake on the time."

"He was with us the entire time." Mira said, clenching the wood on the bar.

"Laxus! What is going on and you will tell me this instant!"

"What? Alright fine. I may have snuck the piece of paper into his pocket and forged your signature. Plus, he isn't officially part of the guild yet, so I technically have done no foul."

Makarov glared at Laxus before turning to Erza. "I want you to go and bring him back. Which one did he take Laxus?"

"Curse of Galuna Island."

"That one?!" Mira exclaimed.

Makarov frowned. "Erza, please bring him back safely."

Erza nodded. "Yes master. This isn't his fault."

"I know. Just try and bring him back without violence." He said.

Gray stood up. "Wait. I'm coming with. We are a team anyway so it's only right the team goes to get it's missing member."

"Wait, does that mean I have to come along?" Cana complained.

"Yes." Erza said. "Elfman, can you get ready to leave in an hour?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Makarov shook his head. "Just take Gray Erza. Elfman has other work to handle and Cana's magic is still a little weak from being sick. She's the only one right now who is still sick."

"I'm not sick!" Cana said, wiping her nose.

Erza nodded and both she and gray left the guild hall. Makarov turned to glare at Laxus.

"Why would you do this?"

"I wanted to see what that kid is capable of." Laxus said with a smirk.

"So this is some sort of sick test?!" Mira said, standing in front of Laxus. "He could die out there!"

"Sounds like Mira has a crush on the newbie. How adorable." Laxus teased, only to get the glare once again.

"That's enough you two. Laxus, if Natsu would have died on that request… you would have been punished severely." Makarov warned, glaring at his grandson. Even Laxus looked a bit fearful for a moment but he smirked.

"If you say so." Laxus said, leaving the guild hall. "Remember, everyone in Fairy Tail is supposed to take care of themselves." He said as the doors closed.

* * *

' _The island is cursed as is the natives… this is troublesome. I have to find out what is causing the curse of the island.'_ Natsu thought, looking up at the moon. He was on the beach at the time, getting over the motion sickness. It was purple yet he remembered that on the boat it was white. _'Something isn't right.'_ He thought but he began to walk off into the forest.

Natsu appeared in front of a massive wooden gate. He turned into shadow and traveled through the tiniest crack in the wall before appearing on the other side. He was then surrounded by villagers who had spears.

"Halt! Who goes there?!"

"The name is Natsu and I am here to lift the curse over this island."

"Show us your emblem then!" Spoke the leader of the warriors. Natsu revealed his emblem on his jacket, only for the leader to narrow his eyes. "Marking's aren't on clothing."

"I am a new comer to the guild. I haven't truly decided on joining so I put it on my clothing. Please, I am truly here to lift the cures." Natsu said, forming a ball of his black fire in his hands.

"Ok! We believe you! You are one with the magic!" The leader said as everyone pulled their spears away while Natsu put the fire back into his body.

"Greetings. The name is Moka." Spoke a old man. Villagers were behind him and Natsu noticed all the demon changes.

"My name is Natsu… so… you guys are turned into demons? Can you explain?"

"Certainly. Three years ago the moon turned purple and it was around the time the temple on top of the island began to emit a strange light."

"Ok, so we can assume the temple is responsible for the purple moon, but have you tried investigating?"

"Yes. Several times but we couldn't get near it. Every time we got close, we found ourselves back in the village."

Natsu scratched his chin with his dragon hand and looked around, looking at all the villagers. "Alright, I see. I will need to do some exploring."

"You need to just destroy the moon!" Moka the village chief said.

"That's not an easy task. You need to let me get to work though." Natsu said.

"Alright but just hurry!" He chief exclaimed. Natsu walked out of the village gates and climbed up a tall tree, a tree that overlooked the area and gave him a good view of the temple.

' _So… the moonlight is causing them to turn… and they cannot approach the temple. Now why would that be…? And what at the temple is causing the change in the light?'_ Natsu wondered. _'I need to investigate the temple for more clues.'_ He determined before he climbed down the tree. It was then he came face to face with Erza.

"Natsu, we need to leave. That request of yours was not by the master. This request is far beyond your capabilities." Erza said.

"But I just got here!" Natsu complained.

"Natsu please. This request is too dangerous for you. You aren't strong enough." Erza begged.

"She is right man." Gray stated. "Let's go back."

Natsu sighed. "I appreciate the concern but… I think I know how to handle this request."

Erza raised a brow as did Gray. "Do explain." Erza said, crossing her arms.

"I just got done talking with the villagers and the story goes like this. Three years ago a strange light came from the temple and every night since then the light kept appearing. When the light appeared from the temple, the moon began to glow purple which is why we see a purple moon now."

"But the moon wasn't purple before." Gray pointed out.

"Exactly. Now why would that be? There is something covering the island..." Natsu stated. "We can assume its a magical barrier, but how do we break it? Well, my thoughts are to investigate the island itself."

Erza nodded while listening. "Either way, we need to head back."

"Erza… I know you are here to bring me back… but I wish to invoke a thank you gift from you for taking care of you while you were sick."

Erza grinned. "Really? You really are going to use that to get you to stay?"

"Please? I actually really want to do this. I felt happy thinking the master wanted me to do something..." He said softly, poking his fingers together. Erza turned to Gray who shrugged.

"I say we let him. If you think he is right, then why not let him complete this quest?" Gray stated. "He's not going to be in trouble either way and this is a good way for him and I to improve our rankings."

Erza nodded. "Alright Natsu. I will allow you and Gray to do this quest, but there are conditions."

"Name them."

"You will have me to tag along to make sure you are safe from harm. You will have to figure out what is causing the curse and how to fix it on your own. I already know, but YOU need to do it. Both of you. Finally, you will be on your own. I will not provide any assistance other than battle assistance."

"Deal." Natsu stated. Gray grinned and turned to Natsu.

"So, what's the plan?"

"I want to investigate the temple. It's what started the purple moon so something up there has to be the cause of our problems."

"If that is the plan." Gray said with a grin as the three of them went off to do this quest, despite orders from Erza and the master.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **As you notice, there are big changes in terms of plot, but it doesn't change the arc itself. I think we can all enjoy a new telling of Fairy Tell yes?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it. I own nothing.**

 **This is the second chapter of the Galuna arc. I am pretty much "rushing" through this arc as I didn't care much for it. Im not a HUGE Gray fan but he's still an interesting character. Anyways, here is something you all need to know. As ive stated in the story, the plot line remains the same pretty much with changes that don't change the ending or the beginning. Things will still happen.**

 **Now, that being said, next chapter, I believe everyone will see some significant changes between this story and the way the galuna arc happens in the anime.**

 **That being said, the outcome remains the same. Fairy Tail wins.**

 **So next chapter might be a little short but ill see what i can do.**

 **After the Galuna arc... -evil grin- we get to do the Phantom Lord arc which is one that I am really excited for. I reveal Natsu for the first time in the next arc. As well as some more powers. MWAHAHAHA.**

* * *

Upon entering the temple, Natsu began to look around the first room they came across, looking at all the different symbols.

' _So… This is the Temple of the Moon. So the light comes from this temple… so it's best to assume whatever is causing this curse, is up at the top of the temple.'_ Natsu thought before he took a step on a loose stone, causing several stones to disappear. "Guys, think I found something." Natsu said, looking at the small hole in the ground.

"A cave underneath the temple?" Gray asked.

"Looks like it. So, my theory is that the light comes from the top of the temple… but something is down in this cavern and it has my interest piqued. I say we do some more investigating before going up to the top."

"Why would we do that?" Erza asked though she is aware of the situation but won't tell Natsu.

"I don't know. Something bugs me about this temple. The strange light only started happening three years ago… but if this temple was built before hand… why take so long to cause the curse? There is more pieces to this puzzle that I need to look for." Natsu said, jumping into the hole, using his shadow powers to teleport himself to the ground once he was a few yards above. Gray came down with Erza holding him, as she was in one of her armors. Heavens Wheel. She removed it for her normal armor as they entered a well lit cavern.

"Natsu, you aren't telling us everything… what are your real thoughts about what is going on?" Gray asked.

"I don't know exactly but I have a few theories. I just have a feeling that there is some sort of evil going on on this island. Why would the moon suddenly turn purple if the temple has been here for centuries? This is an old building and so is this cavern. There are other people here and they are the ones causing the curse… but my question is why are they on this island… and what do they have planned?" Natsu wondered. "Erza, am I correct so far in my assumptions?"

"I rather not say Natsu. I will only interfere if peoples lives are at stake."

"So, since you aren't interfering… then there is no lives at stake with this curse." Natsu said, grinning as Erza cursed herself for revealing a bit too much information.

"That means we don't need to rush." Gray pointed out.

"Yes. I didn't think this curse was lethal because I am not feeling anything from the "curse" either. It doesn't seem to effect humans… which leads me to conclude that the curse is only messing with the memories of the citizens. They are actually demons who think they are human."

"If that is the case, why not destroy the curse now then?" Erza asked, though she was testing Natsu's intelligence.

"Because if we don't destroy whatever is causing the curse, the curse will just return." Natsu said, turning a corner in the cavern when they came upon a large block of ice that surrounded some sort of monster. "Oh… this is getting interesting." Natsu said.

"That's… impossible." Gray said, his eyes bulging out. "It's… It's Deliora… but how?! Why is it here?! What the fuck is it doing on Galuna Island?!"

"Gray, you know this beast?"

"Yes… it's Deliora… the demon of destruction… but it shouldn't be here! Why is it here?!" Gray demanded, only for Natsu to grab Gray and yank him over a rock where they hid. Gray tried to speak but Natsu put a hand over his mouth. It was then two figures appeared. A man with canine features and another man with bright blue spiky hair.

"Seems we have intruders… at least with the voices we've been hearing."

"Mhm." Spoke the dog faced man.

"Tobi, were you exposed to the moon drip? I mean with those pointy ears..." Teased the blue haired man.

"I already told you it's a fashion statement!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Oh lighten up. I am only teasing."

' _So… the spell is called Moon drip… so… a demon is here encased in ice underneath the temple. The light from the temple top causes the curse… so what is the spell for?'_ Natsu wondered.

"So, it seems we have intruders." Sherry spoke. "And it's almost time to collect moon light again. Oh this makes me so sad. This news would displease the cold emperor. We should get rid of them before the Cold Emperor finds out."

"Agreed." Yuka stated.

"Since they've seen Deliora, we can't allow them to live. We will give them the gift of eternal rest. We'll give them… love."

' _Well, she's off her rocker… seems most mages are.'_ Natsu commented as he turned his attention to Gray who was only in his boxers for some reason. He always seemed to be naked.

"Let's move out." Yuka stated, as the three of them ran off. Natsu came out from behind the rocks with Gray and Erza.

"So Natsu, any ideas?" Erza asked, grinning.

"Don't know… why would anyone want to collect moon light? I've never heard of a spell requiring the moon… plus why would they bring a demon here? There is something I am missing. Gray. What do you know about this demon?"

"I know that it doesn't belong here… it was sealed in a glacier in the far north. My master… my teacher… sacrificed her life to seal it away… but that doesn't explain why it's here."

"Wait… that ice is a seal?" Natsu asked.

"Yes..." Gray stated.

"Erza, could the moon be used to dispel spells?"

"Not that I am aware of but its possible." Erza said.

"Makes sense to me." Natsu stated. "Hmm. So they want to free Deliora from it's prison… but why?"

"It doesn't matter… all that matters is that they fail!" Gray snarled. "If they tarnish my masters legacy, they are going to regret the day they were born!"

"So, how did your master seal it away?"

"She used a form of ice magic called, Ice Shell. It's a spell that is so powerful that no matter how strong a flame is, it can't melt it."

"Hmm. So flames won't melt it… but could the moon do it? Is there a spell that would do this?" Natsu wondered out loud. "Guess we should go and get some answers from those men."

"No… wait. I want to see what happens when the moon light comes… I want to know if its connected to Deliora or not." Gray said.

"Alright. Sounds like a good idea." Natsu said, sitting down on the ground. Erza took a seat next to Natsu while Gray sat across the path, though it was only two or three yards away. "Gray… wanna tell me about your master? What kind of person was she…?" Natsu asked, looking up at the demon that was encased in ice.

"She… was… a great person. I lost my parents to Deliora… Deliora wiped out my village and I was left for dead. Ur, my master, saved me. From there… I become a disciple under her… learning how to hone my ice magic."

"I see… you also lost your parents to a great demon… Like I did..." Natsu said quietly, though the both of them heard him. "If she saved you, how did she give her life to stop Deliora?"

"I… tried to fight Deliora when I learned of his whereabouts for revenge. My master and her other disciple tried to get me to stop but I didn't listen. I lost big time… and my master had to sacrifice herself just to save me..."

"I see." Natsu said, only for the ground to shake and a purple magic circle to appear above Deliora. It was then a purple beam of light appeared from the magic circle and began to rain onto Deliora.

"That confirms my fears. They are trying to revive Deliora!" Gray stated. Natsu, Erza and Gray stood up and began to head up to the top of the temple.

* * *

Upon getting on top of the temple, they all spotted a ritual being performed by a group of people dressed in purple robes.

"Well, I was right. There is a group of people who are starting a ritual." Natsu stated. It was then a group of three people appeared and the Fairy Tail members quickly hid behind a stone wall, watching and listening.

"So much wasted time." Yuka groaned. "No sign of any intruders and we searched all day."

"Maybe there just wasn't any!" Tobi stated.

"I'm sorry Cold Emperor… We had intruders but they got away."

"When will Deliora awaken?" The Cold Emperor said. Gray began to fidget, his eyes wide.

"Either later tonight or tomorrow." Shelly said.

"Well which is it?!" Tobi demanded.

"Hmm… The time is almost here… if you see those intruders again, kill them. I don't want anyone getting in my way."

"They must have been villagers. They are the only other people on this island." Shelly stated.

"Then destroy the village."

"Understood." Spoke the three minions.

' _Oh hell no.'_ Natsu stated, growling softly which alerted Erza but she smiled.

' _Such a good heart.'_ She said, reading herself for battle.

"Such a shame there has to be battle shed." The Cold Emperor stated.

"Funny, I didn't think I'd hear a villain try and say that about killing off an entire village." Natsu said, appearing from the ground slowly. He was currently between the village and the temple.

Erza was in the air, wielding her Heavens Wheel Armor.

"Lyon! How could you?!" Gray roared, slamming two hands onto the ground and forming a massive wave of Ice. "Do you have any idea what you are doing?!"

"Oh Gray. It's been quite a while hasn't it?"

"Why are you trying to revive the demon Lyon?!"

"Did you know you would find me on this island or is just coincidence?"

"Do you know these people Cold Emperor?"

"Go do what you were told. I can handle the intruders on my own." Lyon stated.

"Yes sir." They said, disappearing with rapid speed, though it was just magical speed. Nothing special.

"You guys! Go save the village! I will handle Lyon!" Gray stated. Natsu looked to Gray.

"You better not lose." Natsu said before he and Erza flew off, with Erza holding onto Natsu.

"So… here we are once again." Lyon said with a smirk. "You were always the weaker student."

"I won't let you revive Deliora!" Gray declared, preparing to fight.

* * *

Natsu and Erza arrived at the base camp for the minions, with Natsu going in first.

"SHADOW CLAW!" Natsu roared, uppercutting Tobi in the jaw and sending the dog man flying into a tree. Natsu sent a ball of shadow towards Yuka right after the uppercut, but there was an explosion a few feet away. Yuka blocked it with his own magic.

"Oh my. Fairy Tail has come to play." Yuka said.

"Erza, I'll leave the woman and… the… giant… is that a rat?" Natsu asked, sweat dropping.

"Angelica isn't a rat! She is love!" Shelly claimed.

"Ok yea, you handle those two Erza. I'll handle the other two."

"You better not lose Natsu."

"I could say the same to you, The rat… I mean Love over there looks tough." Natsu said with a snicker. Erza rolled her eyes and went to battle.

"So… Fairy Tail huh. We also used to be part of a famous guild ourselves, so you shouldn't blow us off."

"I never did?" Natsu said, tilting his head.

"Surely you've heard of the Lamia Scale."

"SHADOW FIST BARRAGE!" Natsu roared, in which ten fists on each side of Natsu came out and went straight into his two opponents.

"Hey cut it out! Listen when I am talking to you!" Yuka claimed.

"Why? Do you think I give a fuck about what guild you belong to or did belong to? You are criminals. You are causing harm to the villagers of this island and you don't seem to give a damn. You willingly go out to kill innocent people just so you can revive a demon. I don't give a damn who you are or what guild you used to belong to. You are an enemy of myself and Fairy Tail, which is why I will take you down!" Natsu claimed before charging right at Yuka.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **So the next two arcs, Phantom Lord and Tower of Heaven, are the two arcs that I am most excited for. It would also mean I caught up with the episodes ive seen in the anime.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well this is awkward. I said it wasn't gonna be a long chapter but apparently I was wrong. _**

 **Ah well.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter because I own nothing.**

* * *

"Oh yea?! Let's see what you got! Tobi, stand back! I got this!" Yuka roared, putting up a barrier against the shadow claw of Natsu which just bounced off. Yuka then sent Natsu flying with a wave push, though Natsu went onto his feet before landing on the ground. "You are useless against me! My wave attack neutralizes any magic upon contact which means your attacks are useless! I trained using anti wizard magic at the Lamia Scale guild and I am sure you can imagine why." Yuka said. "For fights like these!" He roared, sending two balls of energy at Natsu who, like a serpent, slithered between the attacks. He transformed his body into shadow itself, allowing him to dodge and weave with ease. He then came right at Yuka with his dragon claw extended. "You can't penetrate my attacks with magic you fool!"

It was then his dragon claw went right through the barrier in which he grabbed onto the extended arm of Yuka. "Who said I was using a magic attack? This here is the arm of a dragon. Your attack is meaningless against it's scales!" Natsu said.

"You're crazy!" Yuka said, aiming his other hand towards Natsu but Natsu grinned behind the shadowy veil of his hood.

"You're damn right I am!" Natsu said before he shoved his head through the barrier as well as some of his chest. _'_ _Fuck this hurts! Ow ow ow ow ow! It's like being stung over and over by bees!"_

"You… you… Damn you!" Yuka roared, launching the wave attack right at Natsu. The attack hit Natsu, sending him flying but it also took Yuka with him, with the dragon arm on Yuka's arm. Natsu landed on his feet, skidding to a stop before slamming Yuka down onto the ground, head first, knocking out the wave user.

"Never underestimate a Fairy Tail wizard. We are known to use unconventional means with our magic to win!"

"Oh man, you are awesome!" Tobi said, smiling happily.

"You are about to find out first hand how awesome I am!"

"Oh yea? Well I'm not scared… cause I'm even stronger."

"Then let's see what you got!" Natsu said.

It was then Tobi grew green fingernails on both hands. "Mega-Jellyfish Paralyzing claws! Bet you can't figure out what they can do!"

"Paralyze you?"

"Wait what?! How did you know that?! Do you read mind or something?"

"Your fingernails are called Paralyzing claws… it's in the name."

"Oh… well then! Time for you to die! Just one swipe and you are just waiting to die!"

Natsu waited and grabbed onto the wrist of the left hand of Tobi before the dragon claw just grabbed onto the entire fist. "You lack the discipline in order to use them properly!" Natsu roared, kneeing up into Tobi's face before back handing him with his dragon hand which spun the dog man around. Natsu grabbed onto the shoulders of Tobi and slammed him onto his back before raising his foot and stomping onto Tobi's face, knocking him out.

"Too easy." Natsu said, shaking his head. "Evil will never win."

* * *

Natsu arrived back on top of the mountain, only to come upon Gray's body.

"Gray!" Natsu exclaimed, gently shaking him.

"Natsu…?" Gray asked weakly.

"Good you're alive. I'm taking you back to the village. You need to rest up. You're too badly injured.

"He's…. my fight."

"You lost your chance Gray. We cannot risk letting Lyon awaken Deliora. I will try my best to leave Lyon intact for you to arrive, but I can't promise anything. I will always do what is right, no matter what rules there are. So why did you lose?" Natsu asked as they began to sink into the shadows.

* * *

Upon their arrival back above ground, Gray coughed. "I lost because… because I was distracted."

"How so?"

"Just… him bringing up the past… blaming me for Ur's death."

"Which, you were responsible correct?" Natsu said. "You went off and she sacrificed herself to save you."

"That wasn't all..." Gray said, looking away. "When I went out to fight, I went to stop Deliora but I failed. Lyon and Ur came out to save me and Lyon was about to seal the demon away using the Ice Shell spell. Ur froze him solid and did it herself… because she didn't want Lyon to do it… I have to tell Lyon something… Ur may not be with us… but she is still alive."

"I thought you said she died to cast the Ice Shell spell?"

"She did."

"Does that mean the Ice Shell spell… kills the user?"

"It does."

"So… she is the ice now…?"

"Yes." Gray said, slowly falling asleep.

About five minutes later, Erza showed up a little winded.

"Hard fight?" Natsu teased.

"That rat… was one tough rodent." Erza said, sitting on a chair.

Natsu laughed a bit and nodded. "I thought the rat would be."

"So what happened?"

"Well, Gray here lost to Lyon… though he said it was because of guilt and being distracted because of it. As for me, I won easily. A little pain from doing something stupid but I won."

"So, what is the plan now Natsu? You're the commander of this quest."

"Well, you are going to watch over Gray for now. He needs to rest. If you really want to come up here and help, you can try but Gray is first priority. I will go up there and do what I can to stop Lyon and the ritual. If that means I take down Lyon before Gray, then so be it."

"I see. Good luck Natsu and be safe." Erza said as Natsu disappeared into his shadows.

* * *

Upon arrival in the cavern of Deliora, Natsu looked around and quickly traversed the cavern, flying up though the hole as he began to explore the temple. He was looking for support structures and he finally found them going east in the temple.

' _Alright… Guess I'll have to use my dragon arm and some shadow power to knock down these damn pillars. My flame only burns… doesn't explode.'_ Natsu thought. "SHADOW CLAW!" Natsu roared, leaping a pillar and slamming his dragon claw into the pillar. It destroyed the pillar completely, which surprised Natsu. He didn't think the strength he had would do that but he did train hard at Fairy Tail. Natsu began to destroy more and more pillars on the east side, which slowly but surely, tilted the temple.

* * *

Lyon and his minion, Zalty, were surprised.

"What's going on?" Lyon asked.

"Seems we have another intruder… and he destroyed the temples pillars. How interesting."

"Does this mean the ritual is over?"

"At this moment, but I will go and fix this." Zalty said, disappearing from the area. It was then Natsu began to appear from the ground behind them.

"Seems I have your attention." Natsu stated.

"You dare challenge me you insolent fool?!"

"Fool? I destroyed your chances of reviving Deliora! With the temple this way, you lose!"

"You will pay!" Lyon roared. "ICE-MAKE: EAGLES!"

Natsu quickly turned into his snake form, slithering through the eagles. "SHADOW FIST!" Natsu roared only for Lyon to duck down.

"ICE-MAKE: DRAGON!" Lyon called out, when an ice dragon came out from below Natsu, sending Natsu into the ceiling, forcing Blood to come out from Natsu's mouth as the Dragon struck right in the chest, delivering massive damage. This wasn't a fight with Gray that an ice attack would do minimal damage. This was max damage.

"I get that you are angry that Gray killed Ur but that doesn't mean you should be hurting people now for your own petty desires!" Natsu roared, coming out from under Lyon. "SHADOW CLAW!" Natsu roared, striking Lyon in the stomach, sending him flying though Lyon landed on his feet.

"Petty!? He took away my only chance to become stronger than Ur! My dream to surpass my teacher is over! ICE-MAKE: EAGLES!"

Natsu was being pounded over and over by Eagles that exploded on his body though Natsu had his hands up in front of his body to minimize the damage.

"So you hurt other people?! There are plenty of people stronger than Ur out there! People stronger than Deliora! You are just a pathetic excuse for a mage who just wants to hurt people! SHADOW CLAW!" Natsu roared, leaping at Lyon with his dragon arm extended.

"SILENCE! I don't want a lecture from you! Ice-Make: Dragon!" Lyon called out, which the dragon went out after Natsu but Natsu dodged in mid air!

"Pathetic! You want to make people suffer, well I shall make you suffer! AAAAH!" Natsu said, almost touching Lyon but the dragon came from above and slammed Natsu into the floor before tossing him across the room, right into a wall.

"How can you do that when you can't even touch me?"

Natsu was breathing heavily, his vision blurry.

"Because… I won't give up." Natsu said, with both of his hands beginning to glow black with shadow. It was then from the side of the wall, cracks appeared before Gray jumped in. "Oh… it's you Gray. You're up early." Natsu said, breathing heavily.

"Leave him to me. It's time I settled things with him once and for all."

"What?! No way man! I was just getting started!" Natsu said.

"Don't be a fool! You're at your limits! Lyon is way out of your league!" Gray said, glaring at Natsu. "Let me handle this!"

"You seem awfully confident considering our earlier match." Lyon said with a smirk.

"You were right all along… I am the one to blame for our masters death." Gray said, getting into a stance. "But you are no better. You threaten my friends… my comrades and the villagers. You also threaten what our master gave her life to create. It's time we accept our punishment together!"

"That stance! Not the iced shell!"

"That's right."

"Are you insane?! You wouldn't dare!"

"If you want to live… then you will stop this nonsense now and leave this island and never return!" Gray said as he began to start the spell.

"Is that so? Well, I think you are bluffing. No way you would give up your life. You're a coward." Lyon said with a confident smirk.

"No I'm not." Gray said, growling. "All these years I didn't wanna admit to myself… that Ur died for me! But she did and it's time I took responsibility! So I will here and now! I am not afraid to die, especially if it means I can save people like she did!"

"Don't do it Gray!" Natsu yelled at the roaring winds.

"Stop this now!" Lyon said.

"What is it going to be Lyon?! Are we going to die or are we going to live?! What is it going to be?! You choose!"

"You wouldn't!"

"ICE SHEEEEE!" Gray went out but he was punched in the face by Natsu's right arm, the human arm.

"That is enough!" Natsu said with a glare.

"Natsu! What was that for?!" Gray demanded.

"You can't just bust in and interrupt my fight with a bunch of fancy talk! You lost your first match! Now its my turn!"

"What?! The first words out of my mouth was 'Leave it to me'"

"Yea well I said, this is my fight!" Natsu said, getting in Gray's face. "My fight!"

"Why you..."

"What?! You want to fight me too!? Huh stripper boy?!" Natsu said.

"Stripper boy?!" Gray exclaimed, grabbing Natsu's robe. "I don't have time to play with you! You… you… coward who hides behind a mask! I have a score to settle! You hear me?! And I am willing to die if that is what I have to do."

Natsu growled angrily and gripped onto his arm that was grabbing his robe. "And how is dying going to settle anything huh?! What will your death have accomplished?! All it sounds like to be me is you running away. I may have been losing my fight against Lyon but at least I stood my ground! You are just running away like a coward!" Natsu said, his red eyes staring into Gray's eyes. "You cowardly stripper." Natsu said, his tone teasing.

Before Gray could respond, the temple shook and realigned itself, shocking everyone in the room.

"Damnit! How did it get fixed?!" Natsu exclaimed, looking around.

"Seems Zalty has been mighty helpful." Lyon said with a smirk.

"Seems I need to go and stop him!" Natsu said, slowly disappearing into the ground. "Gray… you handle the Ice wizard over there. If you lose again, I will be haunting you." Natsu said, growling. "You hear me? You better beat him!" Natsu exclaimed before he was gone.

* * *

Natsu appeared shortly after, right in front of Zalty, who just finished repairing one of the pillars.

"Oh? If it isn't the destructive shadow user."

"So… the power over time. How interesting." Natsu said.

"Oh? You knew?"

"Well, it wasn't earth magic as those pillars look exactly the same… the only way you could have repaired it was turning back the clock. You do understand I can't let you commence the moon drip right?"

"Don't worry. I'm not needed. I have Tobi for that." Zalty said with a smirk before disappearing.

"Oh… that's not fair. He just teleported!" Natsu whined, only to hum in thought. "Wait… why do I care about him? I have to stop Tobi!" Natsu said with a grin, leaping into the shadow on the ceiling, teleporting himself to the top.

* * *

Upon his arrival, Natsu realized that he was too late. A loud roar rang throughout the lands and Natsu quickly collapsed to the ground, holding his ears.

' _God damnit! My dragon ears are ringing!"_

* * *

Gray turned to Lyon. "You awakened it?! It's too early!"

"AHAHAHA! Now the time is nigh Gray! First you and then Deliora!" Lyon said. "ICE-MAKE: PANTHER!"

"ICE-MAKE: CAGE!" Gray countered, trapping the panther in a cage who couldn't escape. "You lose." Gray said with a snarl.

* * *

Natsu plugged his ears with a glob of shadow, before teleporting himself down into the cavern, right next to Zalty.

"Isn't it beautiful?!" Zalty said with a grin.

"Want to see beautiful?! ANNIHILATION DRAGONS: SHADOWFLAME WAVE!" Natsu roared, a torrent of black flame coming out of his mouth which struck the demon who began to roar in pain.

"Are you insane?! You can't beat him!"

"Who cares if I can't beat him! I have to try! Even if it takes my life, I must stop it from killing the villagers! I can at least buy them time to get off the island!" Natsu said. "ANNIHILATION DRAGONS; SHADOWFLAME WAVE!" Natsu roared once more, unleashing another torrent of black flame into the beast. When Natsu finished his breath attack, Natsu's and Zaltys eyes widened. A large crack appeared in the monsters chest and it was slowly getting bigger and bigger.

' _Now is my chance.'_ Natsu thought. "Shadow claw!" Natsu said, leaping at the beast before driving his dragon claw right into the chest of the beast, shattering the demon into many pieces, before grabbing onto the head of the demon. He turned to Salty and stared down at the demon.

"How… how is this possible?!"

"Because, Ur was killing the demon over the years." Natsu said before teleporting into the shadow.

* * *

One minute later, he appeared before a beaten Lyon and a battered Gray. Natsu tossed the demon's head across the room, landing it right next to Lyon.

"It… can't be." Lyon said softly.

"Yes. It can." Gray said. "You were never going to get your satisfaction. Ur was draining the life of the demon for the ten years she's been sealing it away!"

"My dream… is dead. There is no hope now." Lyon said, beginning to tear up. "I will never surpass Ur."

Gray looked at the demon, tears in his eyes but his hair covered his eyes. It was then Natsu appeared and punched him on the arm.

"Your teacher was amazing…" Natsu said.

Gray turned to Natsu and bowed his head. "You… you saved my life Natsu."

"I didn't do anything." Natsu said. "Ur saved your life again." Natsu said, patting Gray on the shoulder which got Gray to start crying, holding his face. Natsu turned to Lyon.

"Your master never wanted you to waste your life like this." Natsu said, helping Lyon up with the help of Gray. "But now… now she is in the sea… where she can watch over the both of you like the teacher she was." Natsu said, letting Gray handle his friend.

Erza came over shortly, after having moved the villagers farther away from the temple along the shoreline. She smiled at Natsu.

"So… you once again show how strong you are."

"I'm not strong." Natsu said. "I just never give up." He said, grinning.

"Well done either way… but there is still one matter to attend to." Erza said, confusing Natsu. "The curse…?"

"Oh yea. I was so busy on this demon I forgot!" Natsu said. Erza laughed a bit and grinned.

"So, how do you plan on destroying the curse?"

"Well, I honestly just need more information about the moon drip." Natsu said, walking over towards Lyon and Gray. "One moment… Lyon. What kind of affects does the Moon drip spell have? It caused the curse on the island… so do you have any reason how it did it?"

Lyon looked at Natsu for a few moments, thinking. "It's possible… that the intense moonlight and the spell… creates some sort of fumes."

"Like… smoke? Hmm… but smoke wouldn't do that cause we'd see it… It can't be a gas."

"What if it solidified?" Gray offered.

"It's… possible… There is no harm in launching an attack to find out right?"

Erza smirked. "Alright, I think it's time we settle the curse. Natsu. You and Gray have figured out what has caused it. Through your own investigations without my help, you have figured out what caused the curse and you stopped the spell that would cause it again. You are correct. There is something over the island. A glass shell. Are you ready to destroy it?" Erza offered.

"Do I get credit for doing this mission if I have you destroy it?"

"No… but you get credit if you help me." Erza said with a grin.

"Yay!" Natsu cheered. "Everyone, stand next to me."

"Oh great, another shadow to travel on." Gray said sarcastically.

"Oh quiet stripper." Natsu stated as they all sunk into the shadow.

* * *

They all came out in the middle of the village where the villagers were returning too shortly. Gray put Lyon next to a hut, leaning him against it as Erza and Natsu walked into the middle of the village.

"REQUIP: Giant's Armor!" Erza said, equipping an armor that was yellow and black. It also had a spear.

"So, what do I need to do."

"Can you make your flame breath as small as possible and hit a target?"

"Yes. What do you need me to do."

"Sit under my spear and as I throw it, give me all you got in that flame of yours on the butt of my spear. You ready?"

"Yes!" Natsu cheered happily. Erza pulled her arm back and began to throw it. "ANNIHILATION DRAGONS: SHADOWFLAME WAVE!" Natsu roared, the flame only wide enough for two inches, striking the flat end of the spear which launched it sky high, soaring it like a rocket up towards the moon.

"Oh… well I didn't expect that kind of power behind your flame." Erza said surprised.

"Is… it bad?"

"No. Just surprising." Erza said, watching as the spear struck a shell over the island, destroying it.

Gray, Erza and Natsu watched as the spell wore off over the island, but the inhabitants weren't back to human. Lyon was surprised but stayed quiet.

"What… happened?" Moka asked.

"Simple. The moon drip caused by a spell used three years ago formed a shell over the island." Natsu started.

"And when the shell happened, it cast a spell over you guys to lose your memories. It only effects demons."

"Meaning that since you also possess the ability to have human forms, you just assumed you were transformed into demons by the spell." Natsu stated.

"You guys are quite the detectives. I am glad I brought you to the island." Spoke a voice familiar to Natsu.

"Oh hey." Natsu said. "You disappeared on me on the boat ride."

"You noticed? Thought you were out sick."

"I was… and then I got hit with a giant tsunami wave." Natsu glared at the man.

"Ha ha sorry. I couldn't approach the island because I didn't wanna lose my memories like them. Since I am a ferry master, I was away from the island too much to get affected."

"Makes sense." Erza said with a nod as Bobo and Moka hugged each other. Father and Son reunited after three years.

* * *

About an hour later, Natsu sat next to Erza while Lyon sat next to Gray who was currently both against a huts wall. They were all at a feast held by the folks of the village, who wanted to thank the wizards for the helping them.

Gray looked at Lyon who was resting up.

"You know… I know you don't wanna hear it… but you really should join a guild. You'd make new friends… new rivals. You'd grow in strength and you'd be part of something. Maybe even a new dream."

"Yea… whatever." Lyon said, getting up. "I'm leaving." He said, slowly walking away, leaving Gray to sigh before joining the others at the feast.

* * *

About five minutes later into the feast, two figures began to walk up so Natsu and Erza stood up.

"So, are you back for more?" Natsu asked, his dragon hand clenching and popping his fingers.

"We just came to pay you a visit." Yuka said..

"I thought Lyon would have told you that we settled things." Natsu asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter to us." Yuka stated.

Sherry nodded. "We wanted to settle things with you ourselves."

"Oh yea?" Natsu said.

"Wait Natsu. Let them speak." Erza said.

"I don't really trust them. I saw the jelly they were trying to use on the village." Natsu said. "It's acid."

"Look… I know that it probably doesn't mean much coming from us." Yuka said. "But we wanted to apologize in person."

"Thanks to you… and all of your friends… we can finally let go of all the pain caused by Deliora so many years ago." Shelly said.

"You… were victims of Deliora too?" Gray asked, standing next to Natsu.

"Yes… when we were children… Deliora ravaged our village. We watched it murder all of our friends and family." Yuka started.

"The cold emperor had a plan." Shelly continued. "A plan to kill the monster once and for all. That's why we joined him."

"You see… we just wanted revenge. We were so focused on it… we never realized we were hurting innocent people."

"Bullshit." Natsu said, walking up to them and grabbing Yuka by his throat and Shelly by her own. "You willingly obeyed an order to destroy this village. You knew damn well they weren't your enemies!"

"At the time… we thought they were trying to stop our revenge!" Yuka said, trying to breath underneath the dragon arm.

"We… were just blinded by our hatred." Shelly explained.

" _We… were just blinded by our hatred."_

" _Just blinded by our hatred."_

" _Blinded by our hatred."_

" _Blind"_

Was what went thru Natsu's mind, which got him to drop the two of them. He backed away, not entirely sure why those words struck deep in his heart, but he shook them away.

"We're so sorry." Sherry said. "From now on, we'll treat other people with respect and love."

Natsu looked over at them and nodded. "If you want our forgiveness, there is one thing you must do." Natsu said, which got Erza to glare at him.

"Natsu..." She warned but he ignored her.

"What is it…? Anything."

"Join us for the feast." Natsu said with a grin, surprising Erza, Gray and the villagers.

"But we were enemies a second ago!" Yuka exclaimed.

"I don't think it's a good idea cause I'm trying to watch my figure!"

"Ah excuses! Live a little. I don't think anyone here is holding a grudge. All of us at one point has been blinded by something. You didn't mean any harm and you said you are sorry. Plus no harm was done as everyone here is alive and well." Natsu said, grabbing the two of them with a shadowy hand that extended from under them, before they were quickly dragged into the shadows and placed in front of a few tables of a feast.

"Woah… how the hell?" Yuka exclaimed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Erza murmured, shaking her head at how strange Natsu can be at times.

* * *

About an hour after the party, it was time for sleep and the Fairy Tail gang stayed and rested.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **Next chapter shall be a very small chapter to bridge this arc and Phantom Lord arc.**

 **Phantom Lord arc will show alot more Natsu becoming stronger. I hope you enjoy it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Just a small chapter to bridge arcs. Nothing special. Just some more character development.**

 **Next chapter will be the beginning of one of my favorite arcs, being the Phantom Lord arc. The Phantom Lord arc will have a significant impact on Natsu in my story. Some changes here and there.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Come the morning, Natsu was the first to awake though Erza came quickly after and he was currently having a conversation with Moka and some other members of the tribe. Erza was standing nearby.

"But sir… I insist you take the reward! You earned it!" Moka exclaimed.

Natsu shook his head. "I can't accept the reward. Not the amount given at least."

"You want more?" Moka said. "I will gladly give you more!"

"No. I want less. When I take requests, I only take what I need to survive. I don't need a large substantial reward… it's not how I do things… My mother taught me that kindness should be free. I will always do what is right… which is why I wanted to take this quest. So please, if you really want to give me some of that money… give me 20,000."

"Of the 7 million?" Moka said, his eyes wide. "That's so little."

"Its enough for me to survive on… you can ask the others what kind of the reward they want… but I will only take enough for me to survive on." Natsu said with a smile.

' _He's really a good guy… I am falling for you Natsu… can't you see that?'_ Erza thought before she shook her head. She looked at Moka and smiled. "I can't take the reward money. Honestly, even Natsu shouldn't be getting any cause officially, it was never taken up officially by a guild."

"Still..." Moka said. "What if its a thank you gift?"

"When you put it that way…"

"Actually." Natsu said. "It was taken officially by me… or it will be when we get back. You came with us to do this mission Erza."

Erza nodded. "Alright, then just give us a sum of 60,000 jewels." Erza said. "Everyone can have a 20,000 jewel cut." Erza said, grinnign at Natsu. "I am very pleased to see you completing an S-class quest on your own Natsu."

"I couldn't have done it without you or Gray. It was a group effort."

"True, but you did solve the mystery and you knew how to destroy it. I am sure you would have destroyed the barrier anyway."

"But Lyon an-"

"That wasn't part of the quest Natsu. Regardless, you completed the quest and I am very pleased." Erza said, taking the reward money from the leader.

"Well, at least let me take you back to shore." Bobo said but Erza grinned.

"Actually, I have a boat waiting for me here already. It's the boat I used to get here." Erza said with a big grin.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, everyone arrived at the beach where a large pirate ship was waiting for them.

"Ahoy me beauty!" Spoke the captain of the ship.

"Me beauty…?" Natsu said, snickering.

"That's right. They have become quite fond of me."

"Not sure why." Natsu teased, only to get a smack up the side of his head by Erza who was quick.

"You asked for it." Erza said grinning. "Oh and you get to ride with me back."

"Oh boy." Natsu said, swirling his left index finger in a circle as if he was celebrating though it was full of sarcasm.

* * *

On the boat, Erza was sitting on a hammock and ended up dragging Natsu on it from where he was hanging half way off the boat. Natsu was laying in her lap where she could lazily stroke his dragon arm , under the guise of trying to help his motion sickness but this was also a guilty pleasure for the armored wizard. She had a crush on Natsu from the very beginning, ever since she was a child. Spending time with him only increased her feelings for the mysterious being known as the Annihilation Dragon or Natsu Dragneel. He ended up falling asleep on her lap, taking a nap while she just stroked his arm.

* * *

About an hour later, they arrived in Hargeon town where Erza carried Natsu off the ride while Gray followed behind them. Natsu was put down on a bench where he gathered his strength.

"Jeez. You are such a worthless dragon. Getting sick so often."

"Oh shut it Stripper!" Natsu said. "At least I don't need attention by stripping for everyone to see!" He said, pointing out that Natsu was naked again.

"Oh yea!? At least I don't need to lay in the lap of my comrades in order to be healthy!"

"At least I have a lap to lay on!" Natsu said, with both Gray and him in each other's faces, sparks showing between them.

"There will be no fighting!" Erza said, smacking the both of them upside the head with her armored hands, which hurt both of them.

"Yes Erza." The two of them said in unison. With that out of the way, Erza grinned and walked in front of the two of them, heading back to Fairy Tail. All the while, she would check back every so often to make sure they weren't fighting but they would start to glare and fight when she wasn't looking.

* * *

They arrived an hour later at the guild, where Erza opened the doors, which got the guild to quiet down. It was then Natsu and Gray entered, which got Mira to come over and smile.

"Natsu! I'm so glad you are safe. What took you so long Erza to get him back?"

"Actually, I was unable to bring him back. Let's just say I was forced to let him complete the quest." Erza said with a wry smile.

"How did he manage to convince you to do that?" Cana said, raising a mug.

"I said that since I took care of her while she was sick, I should get to do something I wanted." Natsu said.

Erza looked away blushing a bit.

"Natsu, that mission was dangerous." Mira scolded.

"Oh no doubt but I did it! I was victorious!" Natsu said. Mira growled at him with a scary face, which got him to stop cheering and start fearing.

"Natsu. Next time we want you back, you come back. Understood?"

"Y-Yes!" Natsu said, cowering a bit, which got Gray to laugh.

"Aww, are you scared of our innocent little Mira?" Gray teased.

"Shut it pervert!" Natsu said, throwing Cana's empty glass into Gray's forehead.

"What was that for?!"

"I wanted to knock some sense into ya!" Natsu said.

Gray and Natsu began to grapple, their hands on each others arms, trying to wrestle.

Mira stood next to Erza as Natsu and Gray began to wrestle across tables, beginning to start fights with the rest of the guild.

"Is… Natsu actually interacting with the other members?" Mira asked, very surprised.

"Seems like it… He started acting this way sometime during Galuna… but I don't know why." Erza said.

"If you ask me, it's a change for the better!" Cana said, raising a mug as a body flew right towards her, barely missing her mug of whiskey.

"You going to stop them Erza?" Mira questioned.

"Nah. Just this once, I'll let Natsu witness one of the pleasures of being in a guild…. At least for a while."

"So, how did Natsu do on the S-class quest?"

"Actually, he did very well. There were some complications on the island, but Natsu figured out what was causing the curse, he knew how to destroy it so I can give him the credit of beating the S-Class quest.

"I see. So, why did you let him guilt you into letting him do it?"

"I… don't know. Just did!" Erza said, looking away with a big blush.

"Oh my, seems our strong armored warrior has a crush on her mysterious savior."

"Shut up!" Erza said, pouting cutely.

Mira giggled. "I can't say I don't blame you… even I get a bit flustered in the chest around him."

"Hey, he's going to be mine you hear!" Spoke a semi-drunk Cana from the bar.

Erza looked away. "Fine. Whatever." She said, denying her affections for the boy.

It was then a giant shadowy monster appeared in the middle of the brawl.

"Would you fools stop bickering like children!?" Spoke the giant monster.

The entire guild stopped fighting and quickly paid attention to the giant monster.

"Oh, I didn't know you were still here master." Mira said. "Natsu's returned from his quest."

"Oh?" Makarov said as he shrunk to his normal size before hopping onto the bar. "So Erza, you failed to bring him back as you were told to do."

"I am so-"

"No." Natsu said, stepping in front of Erza. "It's not her fault. She tried to but I wouldn't let her. She was forced to stay and help me complete the quest." Natsu said, defending Erza. "She shouldn't be scrutinized for my own actions."

Makarov frowned and looked up at Erza. "Is this true?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, I can't punish you Natsu because technically, you didn't steal the quest. However… I want you to remember this. That was an S-class quest and they are exceptionally dangerous. Only very few members are even cleared for such quests and even then, they rarely will take them. Those quests are life threatening. When we send someone to come fetch you, please come back. I am only looking out for you."

"I understand Master. I won't do it again."

"Well then. So, how did the quest go?" Makarov asked, looking up at Erza.

"Natsu ended up needing my help and Gray's, but only to stop the curse from returning. As for the curse itself, Natsu figured it out and destroyed it on his own. So, the quest was handled by Natsu himself… but either way. Gray and I were needed."

"I see. Well, I am very glad to hear this… Natsu. Keep up the good work on your quests and keep getting stronger. One of these days, you will be S-class. I know it." The master said, giving him a big grin.

Natsu nodded. "I shall continue getting stronger! No doubt!"

"Well, let's stop with this sappy nonsense and let's party!" Makarov stated with the guild hall erupting into cheers.

* * *

Natsu was part of Fairy Tail and he was happy.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **Might have another chapter tonight but probably not.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the next chapter. I own nothing. Enjoy.**

 **This is the Phantom Lord arc, and an arc that Natsu finally improves himself in.**

* * *

Natsu had formed a team upon his arrival from the Galuna Island adventure. It was Natsu, Gray, Erza and Elfman who were the four members of their team, though Cana was invited as well. Mirajane was going to be invited but she doesn't fight anymore so he didn't ask her. It's been a week since the island, and Natsu had been on three different quests, all of which were easy but he was returning from his third one with everyone with him. The latest quest was actually Elfman's choice, and it was supposed to be a solo mission.

"You know you didn't need to come along. I could have handled it on my own like a real man." Elfman said.

"And? We're the strongest team… according to Makarov… and we will stick together!"

"Don't you forget it." Gray said with a grin.

"Alright. That sounds great!" Elfman said, flexing as they turned a corner which allowed them to view their guild in the distance.

"W-What… what happened?" Gray said, shocked.

The guild's building was smashed in so many places by giant iron pillars.

"Our guild… someone did this to our guild!" Natsu growled out, his body trembling with anger. He had grown really close to the members of Fairy Tail. At first he was apprehensive about joining other people, knowing first hand how cruel the world was… but he made friends. Mira, Erza and Cana were the closest friends he knew and even Gray… but none of them knew his dark secrets or so he thought.

"Who would do such a thing?" Erza asked, her eyes wide but she was angry.

"It was Phantom." Mira said.

"Who?" Natsu asked, his voice full of venom.

"They are another guild." Erza said, gently placing her left hand on his left arm. She felt him trembling and could hear the soft animalistic growls bubbling from his throat.

"There was nothing we could do to stop them… they got us good." Mira said, her eyes drooped.

"Let's go inside and talk with the master." Erza said. "Figure out what we are going to do." She said softly, mostly to Natsu. She was realizing quick that Natsu was feeling part of something, a family. Something he wasn't used to. He was enjoying himself and that was big. Natsu listened and followed Erza and Mira into the guild hall.

Natsu let out another growl as he looked at the inside of the guild. It was wrecked. Tables were smashed, chairs were in walls and the bar he grew to love was in splinters.

"I hate this." Natsu said quietly and Erza gently squeezed his shoulder as they walked down into the basement.

Natsu looked at the broken spirits of the Fairy Tail members that were present, all trying to nurse their hearts. Natsu and his crew walked up to the master who was completely drunk.

"Heya kids! Finish that job ey?"

"Master… do you not realize the gravity of the situation?" Erza asked.

"The guild hall is all destroyed!" Elfman exclaimed.

"This is nothing to be so worked up about. It's not like it's the end of the world or anything."

"But it's my home..." Natsu said quietly, in which Mira and Erza gently squeezed his shoulders.

"It just shows how cowardly those losers really are." Makarov stated. "They struck when no one is here… is that worth bragging about?"

"No one was here?" Erza asked.

"It was after everyone had left for the night. Not even Cana was here..." Mira said quietly.

"I guess we should be thankful no one was hurt." Erza replied.

"We shouldn't have to worry ourselves about people who don't have the guts to face us head on." Makarov stated. Gray was very quiet the entire time. "Let's just not worry about it. We can handle job requests down here until the upstairs is repaired."

"They wont stop." Natsu said quietly, looking at the ground. "This isn't the end."

"I agree with Natsu. We need to strike back." Gray said.

"I won't discuss this again!" Makarov said with a bit of seriousness. "Now I gotta go take a leak." He said before running off.

"Why is he not wanting to fight back?"

"Natsu." Mira started. "This is just as hard on him as it is you. This is his family too but conflict between guild's is strictly forbidden."

"So, why don't we report this to the magic council?"

"We have no proof." Erza said. "We might know who it is, but we don't have definitive proof."

Natsu grumbled and turned on his heel, heading home to Erza's house. Erza and Mira looked at Natsu, feeling sorry. He had only been in the guild for a short while but he finally felt like he belonged somewhere. They knew this was really hard on him. Erza sighed.

"Well, if that is the master's wish… we have to respect it. I'm going to go home as well." Erza said, in which the rest of the group left to their respective places of where they wanted to be.

* * *

Natsu was currently in the bath in Erza's bathroom, looking down as he was flexing his dragon hand, his claws sharp and ready to fight. The door opened and Natsu felt someone get into the water next to him, only to feel someone hug him.

"I Know this is hard… but it's not worth it Natsu. The consequences of going to war with them is not worth the fight. If we went against them… we wouldn't survive nor would they. We are equals in strength."

"I know… just… I really like Fairy Tail. I feel welcome here when no one else would welcome me. I mean… I only know a few people of Fairy Tail… but still."

"I understand. Just know that no matter what happens to the guild hall, you will always have a family." Erza said, hugging his neck gently.

"How powerful is Phantom Lord?"

"The master of Fairy Tail and the master of Phantom Lord are wizard saints, which are the strongest wizards. So they are equal. Similar to our S-class, they have an elite set of wizards called the Element Four… honestly though… one of the biggest threats they have is Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer."

"Dragon slayer?"

"A type of magic user that has dragon like abilities… basically they are similar to you. It's also known that true dragons are only affected by Dragon Slayer magic.. or so the rumors say."

"I see..."

"Gajeel is probably the one responsible for the attack on our guild hall."

"Then if this escalates first… I will make him pay." Natsu said, clenching his dragon hand.

"Mmmm. That would be interesting to see." Erza said with a grin. "Now… how about you get to washing my back for me?" Erza asked, in which Natsu hummed in response and began to wash her back.

* * *

It was the next morning when Natsu and Erza were awakened by the banging of Gray and Elfman. Erza opened the door in her pajamas, as it was a little early for them to be up.

"What's the matter?" Erza asked as she yawned.

"It's Phantom Lord. They attacked again last night! This time they attacked our members!" Elfman said.

Erza's eyes widened and she quickly rushed back into the house, heading to Natsu who was slowly awakening. It took them three minutes to come downstairs as they had to use the potty and take a small apple to eat.

* * *

About ten minutes later, they arrived at a large tree in the park of Magnolia town, where three people were hung up by Iron Spikes on their clothing.

All four of them were angry, but it was Natsu who was angriest. On the tree, were Levy, Jet and Droy, who were a group. Natsu didn't know them personally, but now his friends were in danger of being attacked. Erza watched in the corner of her eye as little embers began to spark on his finger tips, his body trembling. It was then Makarov appeared on the scene.

"Master… I..." Erza began but what Makarov stated shut her up.

"I can take our guild hall being smashed… but I will not take my children being harmed without taking revenge!" Makarov roared, smashing his staff to splinters before his power began to grow from his body. "We have no choice but to go to war!"

Natsu grinned maliciously, his red eyes glowing brightly. Erza smiled and gently squeezed his shoulders as Gray and Elfman smiled as well. Finally… the counter attack would begin.

* * *

About an hour later, Fairy Tail's entire guild except for Cana and the three injured ones, arrived at the house of Phantom Lord, which was a giant castle. Natsu was next to Makarov though when they reached the door, Natsu stepped forward and gripped onto the two metal rings that were the handles. Erza raised a bro in curiosity but she heard the growl of Natsu as he pulled on the door and three seconds later the door came off the hinges and he tossed them to the sides, his red eyes glowing brightly with fury. It was then Erza realized just how physically strong Natsu had become, even if his magic was on the low side of power.

"FAIRY TAIL HAS COME CALLING!"

Natsu was first to strike, roaring like a dragon, his voice reverberating through the guild hall as he swung his left hand down, striking the first man in front of him right across the cheek, sending the man crashing to the ground without even a chance to fight back. He wasn't dead but he was no longer in fighting condition.

Everyone else charged in, including Makarov, though Natsu was clearing a path for Makarov as Makarov was going after the guild master. Once Makarov was safe, Natsu went back to the fight, jumping right into the middle of ten guys before he sent them all flying with his shadow barrage attack. It was then Natsu noticed that Erza just barely dodged two iron pillars coming from the ceiling. Natsu was quick and ran up the pillars as they were only a few feet away.

"SHADOW CLAW!" Natsu roared as he leapt off the pillars and struck the man who launched them right in the jaw.

"Natsu!" Erza called, worried about the Dragon Natsu vs the Dragon Slayer Gajeel.

"YOU HANDLE THEM DOWN THERE!" Natsu said, his anger evident in his voice. "I will deal with this one." Natsu sneered.

"Oh yea?" Gajeel said with a grin. "Funny, no one knows who YOU are in the guild. Must be a new recruit but if your name isn't known by now, you aren't worth the time!" Gajeel roared before leaping at Natsu with his foot extended, shooting out a pillar of iron from his feet, though his feet technically turned into iron but it extended. Natsu's response was to turn into a shadow, acting like a serpent as he coiled around the leg, only for an arm to go right for him, striking Natsu in the chest which sent him flying down into the ground causing a massive amount of dust to rise in the air.

"Natsu!" Erza called, only for the dust to settle. She saw Natsu holding onto the arm.

"You dare attack my family?! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" Natsu roared, lifting Gajeel into the air before yanking him away from the ceiling and slamming him into the ground across the room, slamming him into four other Phantom Lord wizards.

Gajeel growled and got up. "Oh, not bad. That hurt a little."

Natsu didn't respond with words but he charged at Gajeel with his dragon arm extended, ready to smack Gajeel down.

"Ooooh how interesting. A Dragon hybrid? Perfect!" Gajeel grinned as he buffed his chest out before roaring. "IRON DRAGONS ROAR!" Gajeel roared but Natsu quickly disappeared into a shadowy mist before coming from Gajeels Shadow, coming from below.

"SHADOW CLAW!" Natsu roared, only for Gajeel to leap into the air, dodging it, sending out an iron pillar from his arm, smacking Natsu in the face which sent him flying into a wall.

"You are too weak!" Gajeel sneered. "IRON DRAGON ROAR!" He repeated, sending out a smaller torrent of iron colored flame though Natsu quickly dodged out of the way, barely missing the blast of flame. The two of them charged at each other admist the battle between the two guilds, the ground breaking beneath their feet. Natsu lunged with his dragon arm while Gajeel swung with his right arm made of Iron. Natsu reached out and grabbed onto the Iron arm, holding him down but Natsu was hit with an attack he didn't expect. Gajeel swung his left arm in an uppercut and launched a pillar of Iron from his hand, striking Natsu in the jaw. Gajeel wasn't finished and sent out a large pillar of Iron from his left hand, striking Natsu in the chest, slamming Natsu into the ceiling who began to fall like a feather. "YOU LOSE!" Gajeel roared, jumping into the air and round housing Natsu in the chest, sending him into a nearby wall. Gajeel wasn't finished and with a pillar of iron out of his right hand, Natsu was struck right in the front of the face, sending him through the wall of the castle and off the cliff, into the waters below.

"NATSU!" Erza cried, seeing her crush being sent flying off the cliff.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the next chapter. Either 1 or 2 chapters remain in this arc. No idea just yet. I own nothing. Enjoy.**

* * *

As soon as Natsu was defeated and possibly killed due to the attack and being flung off the cliff, Erza went into a rage. She flung herself at Gajeel and began to smack him around in her Heavens Wheel Armor, forcing the Iron Dragon Slayer to go on the defensive, using his iron body to defend against her blades.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Erza said, tears in her eyes but she looked pissed off beyond belief. It was then coming from the top of the tower fell Makarov, right into the middle of the battle. Makarov was sickly green. Elfman and Gray yelled at Erza to come over and getting her senses back, she rushed over towards them and held Makarov. "Master! What happened!"

"My… magic..." He said weakly, struggling to stay awake.

"No master!" Erza cried out.

"I don't sense any magic coming from him..." Gray stated.

"Did you hear that boys? Their master has been defeated." Spoke one of the Phantom Lord peons.

"Oh yea? They aren't half as strong without their master." Spoke another.

"We even got Gajeel and the Element Four on our side. Not to mention our own Master." A third one chimed in.

"We can beat them!" Spoke a fourth!

Erza's eyes widened and she looked towards the enemy who was charging. _'_ _This is bad. Really bad.'_

The enemy attacked and Gajeel grinned, watching from above. "Well, I can see where this is going." He said to himself as he watched from the rafters.

"WE MUST RETREAT!" Erza called out. "EVERYONE! Back to the guild at once!"

"No way! We can't just give up!" Gray retorted!

"A real man never retreats! We can't let them get away with hurting Natsu and the master!" Elfman called out.

Macao grinned. "I still have fight left in me." He retorted, though he was injured badly.

"We can't! We don't stand a chance without the master! Retreat! That is an order!" Erza ordered.

"I'm not leaving! I will not leave until I get revenge! They have to pay for what they have done!" Gray said. Erza approached him and gently held his hands.

"Please..." She said, looking up at Gray. He now noticed that this was hard for her as well, losing Natsu, The master and the fight. "Just… please. I'm sorry… We need him… we're completely helpless without the master."

Gray nodded and with that, Fairy Tail retreated.

* * *

Natsu was sent flying off the cliff where the Phantom Lord headquarters were, into the sea below. He was knocked unconscious from the powerful blow to his face and when he impacted into the sea, he was sinking while completely out of it. However, the currents washed him to the surface but out to sea.

* * *

Upon their return to Fairy Tail, Erza, Gray, Mira and Cana were helping out with the injures, patching up wounds and helping with any broken bones. Morale was extremely low and sadness filled the air, though there was also a lot of anger. Elfman took the master to another Wizard saint, a long time friend of the master who could hopefully help them. It was the same wizard who gave Erza her new eye.

Most of the guild's opinion was to go back and fight… make them pay for what they did. However, it just wasn't feasible due to their lack of strength, though it didn't stop Macao and a couple other people from setting up a plan of attack. The group was even researching up some spells.

Erza, Cana and Mira were in a corner by themselves, all of them discussing the fight… it was then Erza revealed what happened to Natsu and all three women put on sad faces. All three of them were falling for their mysterious wizard friend and hearing his defeat and most likely death, was just too much. Mira and Cana started to tear up and cry, though silently while Erza just had tears in her eyes, staying strong for the guild. Cana ended up going into another corner to go drink while Mira walked over towards a Lacrima orb, hoping to contact someone for help.

Erza couldn't hear anything but she saw Laxus's face on the screen. From what Cana and Mira were doing, it seemed Laxus was being his asshole self. It was then Erza noticed Mira was crying even harder and she had smashed the orb. Erza knew that they weren't going to get any reinforcements… and Phantom Lord was going to attack once again. This wasn't the end of this fight… and she wasn't sure they could pull out of it alive.

* * *

' _Is this where you are going to die Natsu?'_ Spoke a voice that Natsu recognized. He then saw his mother standing before him. They were in the forest where they lived together.

' _I can't move… I can't do anything. I'm dying… I can feel it.'_

' _You aren't dying my beautiful baby boy. You just feel like you want to die.'_

' _I want to see you again.'_

' _So you are ready to abandon your friends just to come and see your mother?'_

' _They aren't my friends… they don't know anything about who I am. They only know what I want to show them.'_ Natsu said bitterly, hugging his knees as his mother sat behind him, hugging him to her chest.

' _Then why don't you show them who you are?'_

' _They will fear me! Treat me like all the others! They will think I am a monster.'_

' _Are you a monster Natsu?'_

' _I am the son o-'_

' _That isn't what I asked you.'_ His mother scolded. _'Are you a monster?'_

' _I am the son o-'_

' _You are MY son!'_ His mother said, turning Natsu to face her. She gave him a sweet smile and hugged him tightly. _'You are my son… not his. The circumstances of ones birth is irrelevant Natsu. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are. So, are you a monster Natsu? Will you be like your father or will you live as your own person?'_

' _I… want to be who I am… I don't want to be a monster.'_ Natsu said weakly.

' _Then be who you are Natsu!'_ His mother said proudly. _'Be the strong caring man I made you be! Embrace the power that your father may have given you, but use it for the good of your friends and family. We will meet again Natsu, but this is your life you must live. Are you going to abandon those who you have gotten close to?'_

' _I can't save them… I'm too weak.'_

' _Embrace the power you have within.'_ She said before disappearing, signaling that Natsu was about to awaken. Natsu woke up a few hours after he was sent flying, finding himself lying on a beach somewhere in a place he didn't know. He sat up and looked around, seeing that seeing his mother was all in his head… but she was right.

"I can't let my friends die without me trying to stop it… I have to get back and save them..." Natsu said. His heart hurt at the thought of losing Cana, Erza or Mira.

* * *

Back at the guild, Erza and the other members were standing outside of the guild, looking in fear at the sea. In the bay, getting closer and closer was a giant castle sitting on a large pile of rock and dirt. Many legs like a spider were moving the giant building towards the Fairy Tail guild which sat near the bay.

"Is that… Phantom?" Gray said, his eyes wide.

"It's huge!" Elfman said. "It's a giant castle being propelled with legs!"

"How do we fight that thing?!" Spoke another member.

"I never anticipated this! I would have never thought they would go to such extremes to attack us!" Erza said.

The giant mechanized monster suddenly stopped. About a minute later, part of the castle opened up and a giant cannon began to appear from the castle, getting longer and longer every passing second.

"The magic focusing cannon Jupiter…" Spoke the evil Phantom Lord Master, Jose. "KILL THEM ALL!" He spoke, as the cannon powered up.

Erza quickly moved forward. "EVERYONE FALL BACK! RUN! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" She ordered before she quickly ran towards the edge of their cliff.

"What are you doing Erza!?" Mira called out before they saw her get into a new armor!

"She just requipped!" Cana called out.

"I am protecting the guild hall!" Erza called out.

"You can't do this!" Mira called out. "This isn't worth risking your life!"

The cannon fired.

* * *

Natsu appeared suddenly from the ground, only to watch as Erza took the blast head on with an armored shield and a magic circle. Natsu's eyes went wide as the cannon's blast was blocked, but Erza was sent flying as her armored was destroyed!

Natsu quickly flew past everyone and landed next to Erza, cradling her in his arms.

"Erza… I'm so sorry." Natsu cried, tears falling from his hood and onto her cheeks. "I wasn't here."

"It's ok… Natsu." Erza said weakly, gently reaching into his head and patting his cheek.

"Makarov has fallen and now Erza can no longer stand. Any chance of victory has slipped through your fingers!" Spoke Jose on a magical megaphone. "Surrender Erza to us now or die. You have no choice."

"Not going to happen!" Spoke Alzack.

"Like anyone who hand over their own member to a monster like you!" Spoke Bisca.

"You hear that?!" Macao stated. "Erza is staying put!"

The entire guild began to cheer, roaring in anger and defiance.

"WE WOULD NEVER BETRAY HER LIKE THAT! YOU'D HAVE TO KILL US FIRST!" Natsu roared, standing to his feet and he looked towards the enemy.

"That can be arranged!" Jose said. "You have fifteen minutes to ponder your actions as Jupiter will fire again!"

"Oh no…" Macao said.

"What do we do?" Gray said.

"It's going to fire again!" Cana said.

It was then massive amount's of shadow minions came from the guild and they charged at Fairy tail.

"This is all my fault… I lost the battle for us at the Phantom Lords base… because I was too weak." Natsu said quietly, standing up as he gently put Erza behind him. "No more… I WILL DESTROY EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM ONCE I DESTROY THAT CANNON!" Natsu roared out as a massive torrent of black fire appeared, forming a pillar of flame that reached thirty feet into the air.

Cana and Mira had wide eyes as did the rest of the guild. Erza looked in fear as Natsu began to release a massive amount of firepower an anger.

"Natsu! You can't! You can't do this! You will lose control!" Erza called out, but she was too weak to say much. It was then the flames formed a large dragon of black flame that was twenty feet in length with a fifteen feet wingspan. It was then where Natsu was standing, was a teenage boy. It was Natsu's real form!

They could only see the back of him as he was facing the guild hall.

"I am Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu roared out, his body hovering in the air now as the dragon above circled. The shadow minions stopped as even Jose was watching. "I am the bastard child of the evil dragon known as Acnologia and a wizard! I will not let you destroy any more of my family's home nor will I let you harm anyone that I care for! For the longest time… I've been scared of using my power… for it was impossible to control… but for my friends… for my family! For the people that I love! I WILL CONTROL THIS POWER AND WIELD IT AGAINST YOU!" Natsu roared out as the dragon flew down from the sky and crashed into Natsu's body, engulfing Natsu into a pillar of flame before it died down, revealing Natsu's new power.

"My new armor! ARMOR OF ANNIHILATION!" Natsu roared. Natsu's new form was his own body, but a massive amount of black flame covered his entire body. He also had two large dragon wings made out of the black flame that he so proudly proclaimed he would use. He had a wing span of twenty feet. "IT'S TIME I TAKE THE FIGHT TO YOU!"

"Natsu!" Gray called out. "Take Elfman and I with you! Let's storm the place together!" He said.

"With pleasure!" Natsu said, flying into the air with blinding speed, grabbing onto the hands of Elfman and Gray as he rocketed off towards the giant monstrosity.

"We shall fight down here! You do this Natsu!" Cana roared.

* * *

Natsu, was back and he was pissed.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **Might have another chapter later tonight.**


	17. Chapter 17

**ONe chapter remains for this arc. Might have it done tonight. Might not. No guarentees. Depends how bored I get.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Natsu flung Elfman and Gray into the ship's upper level before Natsu turned around and rocketed into the cannon itself, driving into the barrel to the other side. Upon arrival, he stopped and began to look around the room he was in, spotting one large Lacrima ball in the middle with four smaller ones along the walls. There was also a giant clock on the ceiling.

"Hmmm..." Natsu hummed before he raised his hand and a ball of flame began to form in his palm.

"Nuh uh uh. I won't let you." Spoke a male voice. Natsu fired the ball of flame, disregarding the man only to see his flame stop in mid air.

"The name is Totomaru and I will not let you destroy that cannon. I am one of the Element four and I control all fire."

"As if." Natsu scoffed, before throwing another ball of flame at the Orb. This time, the flame was stopped in mid air and thrown towards a wall, which lit the wall on fire.

"Watch as I control that armor of yours!" The man stated and the flames from Natsu began to get drawn away from his body, as if a magical vacuum was in place. The flames began to surround Totomaru but Natsu grinned as the flames on his armor never went out and the flames surrounding Totomaru were getting bigger and bigger and bigger. Even Totomaru began to get nervous, his eyes getting wider. "Why… why can't I control these flames properly?!"

"My flames are the flames of destruction. These flames I just learned to control! No one else can control them! They will burn until they have nothing left to consume!" Natsu roared as he walked towards Totomaru who was sweating like a whore in church. "You all made a big mistake. You've hurt the ones I love, the ones who've wanted me around. I was always alone until I met Fairy Tail. Now you've destroyed everything I've known and loved… and for that… ALL OF YOU SHALL PAY!" Natsu roared as the flames surrounding his body exploded into an inferno, every single Lacrima orb exploded into nothing but shards but the flames never stopped. They began to consume all in their path and Totomaru knew he was in big trouble.

* * *

Outside, Cana and the others were fighting their hearts out when a giant cloud of flame burst from the cannon itself, before the cannon itself exploded into nothingness. The flames roared like a dragon and Cana turned to the large guild hall.

"You go Natsu!" Cana cheered as did Macao and several other members.

"He did it!" Bisca cheered.

"Natsu Natsu Natsu!" Changed several other members in unison.

Cana smiled and watched as the flames continuously burned, which meant that Natsu was going to incinerate the entire guild hall, piece by piece. _'_ _Careful up there Natsu… come back to me safely...'_ She thought, only to continue the fight against the shade monsters.

* * *

Natsu stopped moving on wards from the cannon room as the ground began to shake. He raised a brow but continued forward, leaving the cannon room in a blaze, not even caring for what happened to Totomaru. The room began to move, as if it was going upside down but Natsu didn't even flinch. His flamed feet hooked onto the stone walk way as he moved onwards. Normally, Natsu would be affected by his motion sickness, but he was beyond angry with Phantom Lord. Natsu felt a little queasy, but nothing could prevent him from stopping Phantom Lord at this time. Totomaru ended up jumping through a window onto another platform, only to get pulverized by Elfman and his transformed arm.

Gray appeared in front of Natsu, before sweat dropping at seeing the inferno that Natsu was leaving behind him.

"Don't you think that's a bad idea? What if we need allies?"

"They can come from another direction. I will tear apart this entire building!" Natsu sneered, his Draconic eyes glowing through the black flame.

"Well, nonetheless. Good work on that cannon, but the building has transformed into a giant monstrosity. A giant metal man."

"I will tear it down piece by piece." Natsu declared.

"There's more. It's drawing something. A magic circle. It can't be good so we need to hurry."

"Then will split up. I will continue heading upwards along this corridor. You find another way. We will not let Phantom Lord win. We will destroy them."

"Right!" Elfman said. Elfman, Gray and Natsu immediately split up, taking different directions from each other.

* * *

Natsu entered a flight of stairs and entered another level, this time though, he found himself on the outside of the giant. It was then Natsu's eyes went wide and his flames grew fiercer. Mira was currently between the thumb and index finger of the giants left hand. She was being slowly squeezed to death. "YOU DARE TAKE HER?!" Natsu roared, moving into a sprint as the inferno that was left in his wake engulfed the right side of the building, coating the outside of the building in a black flame. As he reached the elbow on the right arm, Natsu froze up. Elfman was currently trapped within a pillar of stone, unable to move. Natsu noticed the dead look in his eyes. Natsu knew Elfman was fighting something, because Natsu had that look in his eyes several times.

"Natsu!" Mira called out. "Help Elfman! Please!"

"Elfman needs to help himself." Natsu said before turning towards Elfman. "ELFMAN! I know you can hear me! You are a Fairy Tail wizard! You are strong and brave! You call yourself a real man but look at what you are doing now! You are letting Mira cry!"

Elfman's ears perked and Natsu saw a light in Elfman's eyes returning.

"You are in pain, I know this! I don't know what happened but if you don't wake up now, Mira will die! You must wake up Elfman! FIGHT HIM!" Natsu roared.

"Elfman! You have to snap out of it!" Mira cried out, tears falling. "Please brother! I can't lose you too!"

Natsu watched as Elfman broke out of the stone imprisonment as a brilliant golden light began to shine.

"NOOO! Elfman! Don't do it! It's too dangerous!" Mira cried.

"Elfman! You call yourself a real man so you can control your power just like me! SHOW THEM WHAT YOU ARE MADE OF!" Natsu roared, leaping into the hole where Elfman was. He stood next to a giant beast who roared towards Sol.

"Hey Elfman!" Natsu said, looking up at the giant beast who turned to him. "I knew you could do this… Kick his ass and save Mira. I love your sister Elfman… so save her so we both don't lose her." Natsu said before giving Elfman a thumbs up. Elfman gave him a smile, or that's what Natsu thought before attacking Sol.

Natsu walked away before igniting his flames when he was a good distance away, creating another inferno behind him. He knew Elfman would save Mira and Natsu realized what he told Elfman. _'I love… all three of them...'_ Natsu said, blushing a bit before shaking his head. "No. Can't lose my focus… I must make them all pay."

* * *

Mira hugged onto Elfman, holding his waist. "I thought I told you never to do it again..."

"I had to… It was the only way to save you."

"Natsu was here… he could have done it… why did you do it?"

"Because he told me that a real man would control his powers… and wouldn't let you die."

"You stupid dummy…" Mira said, hugging her younger brother tightly.

* * *

Natsu arrived into room that reminded Natsu of a throne room. As Natsu stepped into the middle of he, he quickly sent out a beam of flame from his right hand, which collided with a beam of wind, which canceled each other out.

"How sad..." Spoke a voice before appeared an opponent who had bandages over his eyes. "I will make your wings of fire wither and fall."

Natsu growled and his flames on his body began to grow, as he was prepared to fight.

"NATSU!" Roared a familiar voice to Natsu. It was Erza! She crashed through the ceiling and landed next to Natsu.

"Erza! Go and rest! I WILL HANDLE THIS! I DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU!" Natsu said, turning to Erza.

"I'm fine Natsu! Just move on and get to Jose! You have to stop this giant!"

"But I can't leave you!"

"GO NATSU!" Erza said, turning to Natsu with tears in her eyes, but also a large amount of anger. Natsu saw the determination in her eyes and Natsu bowed his head.

"Please… I don't want to lose you… defeat him."

"With pleasure." Erza said.

Natsu jumped through the hole in the ceiling when Erza came down, using this chance to climb higher and higher in the building. He came onto a roof of one of the buildings, still not to the top yet. However, the roof he was on led to the part of the building where he thinks Jose is at.

* * *

Gray was currently up against Juvia, the water member of the Element Four. Gray was injured and panting, while Juvia seemed to be just fine. Gray then watched as Natsu appeared next to him, his body warm to be next to.

"Natsu! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be going after the other members of the Element four?" Gray questioned.

"The girl up here and Aria down below are the last ones… Erza's back and shes pissed off." Natsu said, which got Gray to gulp instinctively.

"She's ok?"

"She's doing really well…. She really is strong."

"Yea…"

"So, do you need help against this one or do I move on?"

"Move on Natsu. This is might fight… I can't let you hog all the glory."

"Do not die Gray. Otherwise, I won't have someone to kick around in the guild." Natsu said with a grin. Gray grinned back.

"Of course not. If I die, who watches your back?" Gray said and Natsu moved onwards, passing Juvia who watched him in the corner of her eye, wary of the large man who passed her.

* * *

Natsu entered into another window, appearing in a large open room. It seemed to be one of the control rooms where the legs and arms of the giant cranked and moved. In the middle of the room was Gajeel, who was waiting for Natsu.

"My my, that's a new look."

"You..." Natsu said, his slitted eyes narrowing in anger.

"Where was this part of you when you came at my guild?! Things would have went differently!" Gajeel laughed. "You were pathetically weak. Just like all of your Fairy Tail friends." Gajeel grinned. Natsu's flames began to grow bigger and bigger, his anger boiling. His eyes glowed even brighter as his power increased due to the anger inside. Gajeel was the one who smashed his guild hall, Gajeel was the one who attacked Levy and the other two. Gajeel was the one who helped forced Fairy Tail's retreat. Gajeel was the one who caused everyone so much pain!

* * *

Makarov suddenly opened his eyes, looking around the room. _'_ _I feel it… the power… It's Natsu.'_

"Makarov? How are you feeling?" Asked the female wizard who was taking care of him. Makarov sat up and the woman shook her head. "Not yet. You still need rest." Makarov stood up and went on his feet, walking towards his cloak and cane.

"Since when do I listen to you?" Makarov scoffed.

"A remarkably speedy recovering, considering how old you are."

"Is that so?" Makarov replied, fishing through the pockets.

"Do you hasten to your death?" She asked.

"I will take that chance. My children need me now. More than ever." He said, before sighing a bit. "Thank you for your help." He replied before leaving the house of the female wizard who just watched as the only person she could call a friend, left towards what she figured would be his death.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is the next chapter boys. This is the final chapter of this arc. We will have a small chapter of something before we get into Tower of Heaven, which will be very different from the anime... well for the most part. I hope you enjoy this. I own nothing.**

* * *

Gajeel and Natsu charged at each other. Gajeel shot out a pillar of iron from his left arm, but Natsu ducked under it with speed that surprised the Iron Dragon Slayer. Natsu never had this kind of speed before. Natsu charged right into Gajeel with a shoulder slam, sending the dragon slayer rolling across the floor and into a nearby wall.

"So, you've improved… I'm impressed." Gajeel said but Natsu just walked over towards Gajeel, his eyes narrowed and glowing red. "But you wont beat me." Gajeel replied, his body growing iron scales, which meant he would hit harder and take less damage but Natsu wasn't deterred. Gajeel charged once again at Natsu, forming his right hand into a chainsaw like blade, before leaping into the air to drive the sword down at Natsu. Natsu side stepped to the right, dodging the blow before his dragon arm, which was his left, latched onto Gajeel's face before he slammed Gajeel down onto the floor, body slamming him. _'_ _This speed. This power! What happened to the weakling I fought before?'_ Gajeel thought as he was picked up by his face and tossed across the room once more. Gajeel had a few people on the sidelines watching, who made comments every once in a while about the fight.

Natsu just walked towards Gajeel, the black flames growing ever brighter, but Natsu was running out of steam. Destroying Jupiter, defeating Totomaru, fighting Aria for a very short while and all of the flames he left behind inside the massive building took a toll on Natsu. When Natsu transformed, he gained a lot more magic energy, but he used up so much of it that now, he was running close to fumes but Natsu wasn't deterred. His anger was driving him.

"Iron Dragon Lance: DEMON LOGS!" Gajeel cried out, his left arm aimed at out Natsu with a magic crest at the tip. It was then spears of iron were shot out towards Natsu but Natsu leapt into the air, avoiding them.

"METEOR STRIKE!" Natsu called out. Natsu's wings extended from his body before turning upward, making Natsu Aerodynamic. Natsu was currently twenty feet in the air before he came crashing down like a meteor, with his right foot extended, at an alarming speed. Natsu crashed right into Gajeel who put up his arms to block, but the force behind Natsu's kick was surprising to Gajeel whose eyes widened as he was sent into the ground before skidding ten feet on the ground, forming a huge crater as a path way. Natsu didn't even give Gajeel a chance to move as Natsu dashed over with a blazing slide, before slamming his dragon arm right down into Gajeel's face before picking up the Iron Dragon slayer by his throat before slamming him back down onto the ground. Natsu lost nearly all of his magical energy, so his flame armored collapsed into nothingness. Natsu was about to pick up Gajeel and slam him down, who lost his iron scales, his eyes widened at what he saw.

The guild hall was being smashed to pieces by a giant black blob, with several giant arms. It was Jose's shade magic.

"N-No..." Natsu said quietly, falling to his knees. "My home… it's… destroyed…. YOU DID THIS!" Natsu snarled, grabbing Gajeel slamming him onto his back before climbing on top of the weak dragon slayer. Natsu placed his hands onto Gajeel's throat and began to choke the dragon slayer who attempted to pry Natsu off, but Natsu wouldn't budge. "YOU DID THIS! YOU! MY HOME IS GONE CAUSE OF YOU!" Natsu roared in Gajeel's face as Natsu began to bang Gajeel onto the floor, slamming his head over and over.

' _He must pay! I will not let him get away with this! Kill him! Fairy Tail is my home! Phantom Lord must pay! Kill them all!'_ Natsu thought, only for his eyes to widen before he quickly got off of Gajeel and scooted away several feet, Natsu staring down at his hands.

"I… I… was trying to take someones life… I..." Natsu murmured, before clenching his eyes shut. "I'm not better than them..."

Gajeel let out a grunt and sat up against a wall, looking over at Natsu. "You… you are like myself. You'd do anything for your guild." He said weakly, but it was a mistake as Natsu was upon him once more, grabbing Gajeel by his shirt.

"I am nothing like you! You cause everyone pain and misery for reasons I don't understand! What was the purpose of everything?! Why did you do this?!"

"Because you are my enemy!"

"How?! We are magical guilds?! Why can't we share this world!?"

"This has nothing to do with sharing the world! You are our rivals, ergo our enemies!"

"That's not how it works!" Natsu said, grabbing Gajeel and forcing him to look at his home. "This is my home! These are my family! Do you not feel the same way about your guild?! What if we attacked first and caused all of your friends pain!?" Natsu cried out, slamming Gajeel up against the wall. Gajeel's eyes were widening as he listened to Natsu rant. "I didn't have anywhere to go in this world. Look at me! My body is a monstrosity. I have the arm of a dragon after someone cut it off. I have the markings of my father, an evil dragon! I couldn't live in this world because no one would accept me… but Fairy Tail did! And now I lost everything!"

"You can rebuild..."

"How?! With what?! When everyone is dead?!" Natsu demanded, shaking Gajeel though very weakly. "I already lost my mother… I don't wanna lose the people I love too!"

"I'm… sorry." Gajeel said quietly, looking away.

Natsu put Gajeel back on the floor and backed away. "Where is he?" Natsu said quietly.

"Who?"

"Your master! This has to end."

"You can't beat him." Gajeel said, looking at Natsu. "He is a wizard saint."

"I don't care! I rather die protecting my friends then live like a coward! Where is he!"

"He's currently fighting one of your friends…. Erza." Gajeel said, which got Natsu's fire to begin to spark again.

"I need more power. I need fire!" Natsu roared, looking around for a flame source. "I have to save her!"

"Here..." Gajeel said, sending out his right arm and smashing into a mechanical device which exploded upon impact. Natsu was fast and began to suck in the flames, only for Gajeel to hit another and another, with Natsu sucking up more and more flame. After about seven tries, Natsu returned to full strength.

"Why did you do this?" Natsu asked, looking back at Gajeel.

"Because… I was wrong and it was the right thing to do." He admitted, looking up weakly from his sitting position.

"When this is all over… and the dust all settles… Think about looking up joining with Fairy Tail."

"Why offer that?" Gajeel asked.

"Because, If you can see the error of your ways… you are redeemable. Plus, weren't you the one who said it? You and I are very much alike." Natsu said before turning into his flamed armor, before walking back towards where he left Erza. He felt a different power down the path he was going. It was Jose's, Erza's and someone else.

* * *

"You have shed the blood of our children… and that is unforgivable. They have been made to suffer because of the incompetence of their parents. We are both to blame Jose. This war between us has gone on long enough! Let's end this here and now!" Makarov said, glaring at Jose.

"If we fight… it could cause a catastrophe."

"I will gladly take that risk for my children!"

It was then Jose turned his head to the left as did Erza and Makarov.

"N-Natsu." Erza said. She could see the black flames creep up from under the door nearby.

"So the little brat has come as well?" Jose spat. The door exploded inwards and they watched as the entire hallway was flooded with flames that felt angry. Looked angry. It was then Natsu appeared at the end of the hallway, walking towards them with steps that held power. He was mad. Very mad.

"There's too many men… too many people… making too many problems." Natsu said, though it was mostly to himself. "You hurt my friends… You destroy my guild… You hurt my master who has done nothing but care for his guild… and you hurt the ones I love… For this, I cannot forgive you." Natsu said as he entered the room, staring down Jose. "I will make you pay."

"Natsu." Makarov said, as if warning him. "It's good to see you. Think you can handle this?" Makarov said, putting his magic away.

Natsu growled in response, never taking his eyes off of Jose before charging right at Jose, his dragon arm extended, though his right arm was behind at his side with a ball of flame in his hand. Jose quickly disappeared in an instant, smirking.

"You are fast boy, but you are fighting a wizard saint. You wouldn't have hit me with that attack even if you were twice as fast."

"Who said that was my goal?" Natsu said, a devilish grin appearing on his face, showing shiny white teeth in a malicious grin.

"What are you tal-" Jose said, only to stop as his eyes widened. Around his legs were two ropes of black flame, that didn't burn. "When did you do this?!"

"It was my plan to chain you down while you distracted by my dragon claw attack."

"Hah, as if this would hold me down." Jose said, throwing a blast of dark energy at his feet, to destroy the chains. When the dust settled, the black flame chains still remained, though it was more of a rope. Jose's face sunk when he realized he couldn't destroy it. "What is this?" He demanded.

Natsu grinned. "It's not meant to hold you down. It's mean to slow you down." Natsu said before slamming his shoulder into Jose, Jose's speed was cut down immensely, being equal to Natsu's. Jose was slammed right into a wall.

* * *

Erza looked at Makarov with his eyes, demanding answers. Makarov smiled and gave her a wait finger, wanting her to watch.

* * *

"So, you are able to slow me down, but it's not like you turned my magic down!" Jose said with a scoff before sending a ball of purple magic right at Natsu who merely caught it with his dragon hand before squeezing it, exploding it. When the dust settled, Natsu was left with no damage. "What?! How?!"

"There are two reasons." Natsu said before charging right into Jose and delivering an uppercut right into the gut of the Phantom Lords master before back handing him in the jaw, sending him into a wall. "Allow me to tell you why you are being defeated by a weaker magic user. I am a user of Shadow magic as well as shadowfire, meaning your magic will not do much to me. Two… my flames cannot be extinguish by normal means. Only powerful water magic or powerful magic of the light can extinguish my flame which is why you can't remove that rope that binds your speed. Three… My left arm has been replaced by the arm of a dragon."

"How is that possible?!" Jose demanded, firing another ball of magic at Natsu who did the same with it, squeezing it with his dragon hand. "You're just a wizard!"

"Four. You underestimated me and Fairy Tail." Natsu said before decking Jose in the gut and then spartan kicking Jose in the face."

"Damn you boy! I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Jose roared out, as his hand formed a magic crest before firing out a beam. However, Natsu was quick and wrapped his dragon hand around Jose's hand, absorbing the powerful attack without a care.

"Five. You did no research on Fairy Tail's members, except the older ones. I am new." Natsu said as he gripped onto Jose's throat with his right hand, squeezing before tossing him through a pillar and into a wall. Natsu cast six spells quickly before his body exploded outwards, sending flame all over, coating the humongous throne room in black flame, forming an inferno. However, Gray, Elfman, Mira, Erza, Makarov and Jose were not affected by the flame.

"How… how am I not burning?"

"I put a flame shield on you." Natsu said, not even looking at Erza as he stared down Jose whose eyes were wide.

"Who… are you?" Jose said, fear entering the veins of the guild master of Phantom Lord.

"I am the son of Acnologia, the strongest dragon to ever have lived! I am the son of my mother, Katase Dragneel a wizard!" Natsu roared, the flames on his body growing larger with his claim He then extended his twenty foot wingspan. "I AM FAIRY TAIL'S DRAGON! I AM YOUR JUDGMENT AND YOU HAVE BEEN FOUND WANTING!" Natsu roared out before grabbing Jose by his shirt before body slamming him down onto his face and stomach, right before Makarov. "You come near my family again and attempt to harm them and I will KILL YOU!" Natsu said before he closed his dragon eyes and all of the flames from the entire building came rushing back towards Natsu, all being absorbed into his feet. The flames on his body gathered into a single ball before launching into the air.

* * *

Outside near the rubble of Fairy Tail's guild hall, a giant ball of flame launched into the sky before it exploded, revealing the dragon that Natsu had summoned earlier before he transformed into the armored form he wore to fight. The dragon roared in fury before launching itself towards the shade army, crashing right into the giant blob of shade before it move and wiped out the rest of the enemies shades.

"It's Natsu." Cana said, smiling happily. "He did it."

"NATSU!" The entire guild cheered.

* * *

Back in the throne room, Natsu collapsed onto his knees, all of his magical energy gone. He fell down onto his two fists and panted, before falling onto his side, unconscious. Makarov flipped Jose onto his back and stared down into the broken form of Jose who was cowering in fear.

"Natsu was much weaker than you… but your arrogance had you fall to him. If you ever come back to Fairy Tail and attempt to harm my children, I will annihilate you and your entire guild from existence." Makarov warned before turning to Erza and the others. "Go get Natsu out of here… He needs to rest… he saved us all." Makarov said with a smile.

Erza and Mira picked up Natsu together before the flew off towards the other members, happy that Natsu was back with them and that they had won.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

 **After doing some reading, I have decided to change some things up. I was reading another Fanfiction and I was reading the Fairy Tail wiki... so yea. I think someone of you might gues what ive decided on but probably not.**

 **I own nothing. Enjoy.**

* * *

Natsu woke up the next morning around 9 a.m, letting out a loud yawn before he opened his eyes, looking around the room. He tried to sit up only to find his arms were chained to the bed post and he began to try to break them with his brute force, only to find it was pointless. He wasn't strong enough and he would end up tearing his bed post apart. He then tried to use his powerful flames to do it, but he couldn't produce any magic.

' _Magic sealing chains… that's not fair but why am I tied up?! Kill them all. This is my room!'_ Natsu thought.

It was then the door opened, revealing Mirajane who was smiling with her eyes closed but this smile wasn't a happy smile. It was an angry smile that promised punishment.

"Mira… Why am I tied up? What's going on? Where is Erza? Or Cana?"

"They are both away at the moment, so it's just you and me right now. As for why you are tied up, it's your punishment."

"My punishment? What did I do wrong?"

"You were stupid Natsu." Mira said, climbing onto the bed and straddling his hips, her core dangerously pressed against his groin.

' _What did I do? Ravage her.'_

Mira's angry smile turned to that of tears and a frown, pressing her face against his chest. "You're stupid! You make my brother use his powers and then you fight Jose on your own?! Stupid stupid!" She said, slamming her fists onto his chest, though they were weak hits. Natsu frowned, looking away from Mira.

"I… I'm sorry. I knew that your brother was capable of using his power… so I encouraged him to beat up the Elite four guy… and plus I wanted revenge on Jose..."

"STUPID!" She said, pulling away from his chest and looking down at him. "You don't know the pain I went through when I lose my sister nor do you know his pain! We both locked our powers away because of what happened! You could have made him lose control again!"

"Your brother wanted to fight!" Natsu said, looking at Mira. "He wanted to put his past behind him and fight! I saw the look in his eyes. I've been where he is! You know how long I hid myself behind that robe?! I didn't wanna use my powers either! I couldn't control them nor did I want to accept who I was! I know damn well what he went through!" Natsu countered. "I would have never let him lose control! I wouldn't have let anyone come to harm you! I would have stopped him! I'm sorry..." Natsu said, looking away from Mira.

"I know you would have..." Mira said, looking down at him. "He told me what you said to him..."

"H-He did?" Natsu said, an audible gulp was heard from Natsu.

"Mhm." Mira said, her appearance changing as she turned more into a punk gothic rocker, leaning down towards Natsu while licking her lips. She leaned down, puckering her lips and just as they were a millimeter from his own, Natsu's eyes opened.

' _It was… just a dream.'_ Natsu thought, sitting up as he looked around his room. _'Why… why would I dream of that? What is wrong with me?'_ Natsu thought as he put his legs onto the floor of the room before standing up. He was dressed in only his boxers. _'I love all of them… I'm pathetic…'_

Natsu put on a pair of tan shorts and a white T-shirt, as he slowly opened the door and peeked outside. He didn't hear anyone or anything so he began to quietly move out of the room, not wanting to deal with anyone right now. He wanted to be alone as he wanted to berate himself as he usually does.

He quietly headed downstairs, heading into the kitchen and he finally realized the apartment was all to himself. He quickly made himself some eggs and bacon before he put on his sandals and left while eating off a paper bowl. As he left the house, he found himself going through the gate of Fairy Hills only to come upon the guild hall that was being rebuilt. He was surprised, seeing how quickly they had removed the rubble and began to rebuild. Even the master was helping, becoming his giant form to assist. Natsu finished his meal and put them into a trash can before looking at the building.

' _Guess I can work…'_ Natsu said as he entered through one of the door ways, which lacked a door. As soon as he entered, Mira came over with some drinks.

"Natsu!" She said with surprise. "You're up! I was hoping you'd wake soon! How are you?"

Natsu looked away from her, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks before he swallowed down the memories of his dream. "I'm fine… I need to get to work." He said, a bit colder than he usually did as he walked off to the master, to assist in the rebuilding process.

"Natsu..." Mira said softly, not sure what had happened to him. She had a talk with Elfman and he had revealed what Natsu said to him and she was really happy. Natsu loved her but this wasn't love. It was as if he was ashamed but she didn't know what exactly he was ashamed of.

* * *

Natsu approached Elfman who was holding two large pieces of lumber, only to stop when Natsu came over.

"Ah Natsu. You're awake. Glad to see that we have another real man here to help."

"I wanted to apologize..." Natsu said quietly.

"What for?" He said, nailing in the pieces of lumber.

"I didn't know what had happened before to you and Mira… and I coaxed you into transforming to fight… I didn't know you lost control… I am so sorry."

Elfman nodded. "How did you know about Lisanna?"

"I… had a dream and I was told in my dream."

"That's a little weird..." Elfman said, scrunching up his face before shaking his head. "No need to apologize. If it wasn't for you, I don't know if I could ever get up the courage to gain control over my own powers. So I have to thank you. Now, enough of this. Help me out?" Elfman asked.

Natsu nodded and together, they went off to help rebuild the guild hall.

* * *

Mira walked over towards Erza who was wearing some a weird construction manager outfit. Erza stopped and noticed the worried look on her face.

"What's the matter Mira?"

"It's Natsu..." She said softly. "He's awake but… I don't know. He looked at me weird."

"And?" Erza asked, not following.

"Natsu looked at me as if he was ashamed of something. I don't understand it and it hurts to see him like that."

"Let him be for a while. He did just reveal himself to everyone… this is all new to him. He's probably just going through the motions." Erza said, waiving her concerns.

"I guess..." Mira said quietly.

* * *

Makarov sat down on a bench and began to drink some water from a glass that Mira had brought over for him. He looked around and noticed Natsu was awake and was helping Elfman build the new stage. Makarov grunted and pulled Mira over with a long hand, surprising the woman.

"Natsu is awake and is hard at work." Makarov state the obvious.

"I Know… I saw him earlier." She said, though she sounded a bit worried.

"What's on your mind Mira?"

"It's nothing Master."

"I'm sure it is about Natsu… so how about you go and do a mission with him and the others? I don't want him working here anyway… not after all he has done to help us."

"Are you sure master?"

"Yea. We have more than enough Fairy Tail members to work here and a lot of them are being lazy anyway. This should get them back to work." The master said with a big grin.

Mira merely chuckled and walked off into the basement, which was the same, and grabbed a request off the board. She returned back in the construction zone and walked over towards Natsu, gently pulling him aside.

"Natsu, can you help me with this request please?"

"Don't we need to build?" Natsu asked.

"Master said he wants us to do a mission."

"Oh. I guess I can… but why me… it's better if you take someone else."

Mira narrowed her eyes at Natsu. "Ok, that's it." Mira said, grabbing Natsu by the ear and dragging him off to Fairy Hills, where she pushed him into her house. "Spill it! Why are you acting this way? You look at me as if you did something to me!"

Natsu looked away and didn't answer, which only frustrated the eldest Take Over sibling. "Natsu! Just tell me what's wrong."

"You wouldn't believe me… or trust me." Natsu said quietly. "Nor do I deserve anything else."

"Natsu… What is all this about? We already knew you were Acnologia's son so what else is there?"

"You knew…?" Natsu asked, looking at her surprised.

"Well… I knew. I put two and two together. You may have said something in the middle of the fight we had against Phantom, but I don't think people were paying much attention to that." Mira said with a small laugh. "So what is going on Natsu?"

"I hurt you and Elfman… I did something I shouldn't have."

Mira frowned and crossed her arms. "And what makes you say that?"

"Cause you said I was stupid and I shouldn't have!" Natsu exclaimed. Mira raised an eyebrow.

"No I haven't..." She said before smirking in curiosity. "So, where did you learn that I said that?"

"My dream…" Natsu said quietly, to himself.

"It's a dream Natsu." Mira said with a sigh.

"Still..." He said quietly.

"Tell me about this dream." She said, taking a seat on the couch.

"I… rather not." Natsu said, his cheeks getting a bit red. Mira noticed this and something in her clicked and her other personality began to leak out.

"Oh? Well I want to know… NOW Natsu." He said, her glare beginning to scare Natsu.

"I can't! It won't end well for me!" Natsu said, in fear.

"It won't end well if you don't tell me!"

"I think I will take my chances!" Natsu said with a gulp.

Mira narrowed her eyes and an evil grin began to form on her face and Natsu began to sweat.

"Ok ok! Ill tell you! Just stop!" Natsu said. Natsu sighed out and hugged his knees suddenly, putting his chin on his knees. "The dream started with waking up, finding out I was chained to the bed… you came by and said Erza and Cana were elsewhere, leaving just you and I… You straddled my waist and started to cry and called me stupid over and over… hitting my chest over and over. You told me about Lisanna and what happened with Elfman… though you never once spoke to me about any of it. I then convinced you that Elfman needed to fight because he wanted to move on from his past… and if he did lose control, I would have stopped him. You believed me and said that Elfman told you what I said to him…. Then you turned into something else… you looked different. Your hair was done differently and you wore a dark… sleeveless shirt. Leather shorts… a buckle that looked kinda of demonic… and boots. You also wore a scary looking face…" Natsu said, before he looked towards Mira, only to fall off the couch at seeing her face. "Like the one you have now! Why are you looking at me like that?! You wanted me to tell you!"

Mira smirked and stood up before walking over to him. "What did you say to Elfman Natsu?"

"Nothing!" Natsu said, his face flushing red.

"What did you say Natsu?" She asked again, beginning to crawl over his body. It was then Natsu was luckily saved as Erza, Elfman and Gray opened the door to her home and she had to get up before they saw.

"Come on Sis! We have a mission to do right!" Elfman said, grinning happily.

"You're right. We're ready. Let's go Natsu." Mira said with a big smile, completely changing what she was ten seconds ago. Natsu gulped and nodded, following his team out.

' _Natsu knows of the past… but no one told him… what's going on?'_

* * *

In another world, a magic circle was being played with by an old looking King and several mages.

"How much longer?" The king asked.

"At the rate we are going, and we are working hard… I say another two weeks." The lead mage asked.

"Very well… what's going on on the other side?"

"The magic spell is pouring magic towards the one you want to bring over… and he's gaining memories he never had, just as you had planned."

"Good good. We need him over here or we will lose everything. That demon needs to be stopped or Edolas will be lost." The King said, looking out the window as the skies are blackened by dark magic.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **I may be adding a fourth girl to Natsu's group... making it a harem officially. No idea yet.**

 **Oh yea... Remember, I said that plots will change but the outcomes will not? Well, here is a big example. Next chapter will continue onwards with Natsu's plans and Erza will finally understand as well.**

* * *

The mission that Natsu and his team went on ended very quickly, as it wasn't tough at all. The thugs were all weak. After getting their reward, Elfman spoke up.

"You know, I know we should probably get back to work, but I think we should go to the Spa." He said. "A real man needs to relax once in a while and all that drama has made my joints stiff."

"I think that's a fine idea. The master did say we could just relax afterwards anyway." Erza said.

"Still… I feel bad about leaving them to do all the work." Natsu said quietly. Natsu was a man that was the same size as Elfman, except maybe a few inches shorter. Elfman was a very abnormally tall man. Elfman was about six foot five while Natsu stood at a Six foot two. Natsu had pink hair dressed up in spikes. His tattoos remained the same as he was a child, but grew to fit his new height. The black tattoos on his right side actually magically grew when he grew while the blue tattoos on his left arm and on his left side did as well. Then there was his eyes which were dragon eyes. They were black iris's with a red pupil which was slitted. If one would look at him without a shirt, they would see his back were lined with whip scars and his stomach had a few as well. This along with his arm was a memento of the time he spent within the Tower of Heaven.

"Natsu, the master said you needed to take a break." Mirajane said. "So we're going." She replied, crossing her arms. She glared down at Natsu with the scary look she began to have near him.

Erza noticed the glare she was using as it was the glare she used when they were younger. _'_ _Something isn't right… Mira only uses glare on Laxus and even then its rare… Something's not right.'_ Erza thought.

Natsu sighed and nodded as they all headed towards the spa town of Balsam Village.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, they arrived in the town and were preparing to go relax in the spa. Natsu began to walk with Gray and Elfman towards the boys, but Cana hung her arms around Natsu's neck as she placed her breasts against his back. She was wearing her normal skimpy outfit.

"Naaaatsu." She sang out. "Wash my back for me will you?" She said, nipping her earlobe. Natsu blushed heavily.

"D-Don't you have the other girls to do that?"

"Well yea, but I rather have you do it… You don't mind do you?"

"W-Well N-no." He stuttered out. "But this isn't right. It's girls only in there." He said, trying to find an excuse.

"There is also mixed bathing here." Erza said as she looked at the brochure, though she was smiling evilly.

"W-What about Elfman and Gray?"

"What about them?" Cana asked. "Boys, you want to come to?"

"Not interested." Elfman stated instantly.

"Not a chance." Gray said. "You're on your own flame head."

"Fuck you Ice pick!" Natsu snapped.

"Elfman would totally need me! He and I are like best bros and he would be lonely without me!" Natsu suddenly said, escaping Cana's grasp, making his way towards Elfman, though Elfman looked confused.

"No I won't." Elfman said suddenly, which got Mira to replace Cana, smiling happily.

"Good. So there is no reason not to come with us. Let's go!"

"Traitors!" Natsu said to his other male companions.

"If you hurt Mira, you are going to pay." Elfman stated as he walked into the bathhouse while Gray just shrugged.

Mira giggled evilly and dragged Natsu away as the four of them went towards a private bath that they paid for… just for them.

* * *

Natsu quickly undressed in a stall by himself, changing out of his boxers but back into his shorts. He then rushed into the bath to be first before he quickly pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head into his knees, his eyes closed as he refused to open them. Ever since he accepted the dragon within him, he was feeling so much more things and a lot of them were animalistic. It was then two splashes alerted him to the presence of the females, both of which sat next to Natsu.

"Aww Natsu. What's the matter? Shy?" Mira asked, giggling.

"You've seen us naked before Natsu. What's the matter now?" Cana asked, wrapping her breasts around his left arm while Mira copied her with his right.

"Nothing! I'm not shy. Im just tired. Yea that's it." Natsu said.

"Oh yea?" Cana asked, her left hand trailing down his thigh, moving upwards ever so slowly to their destination. As she approached what made Natsu a man, Natsu quickly grabbed her wrist and held it.

"Something the matter Natsu?" Mira asked, her right hand doing what Cana's was doing only a few seconds earlier. Natsu also caught her wrist.

"Stop." Natsu said softly. "Please… it's for your own good."

Cana placed her head on his shoulder, gently nipping her ear before blowing on his neck. "I know what would be good for me. Some nice Cardio."

Mira repeated her actions and both of them began to nibble on his ear, only for Natsu to suddenly lash out and straddle Cana's lap, her eyes wide at the speed he possessed. He had grabbed both of her arms and held them above her head while his eyes hungrily looked over her naked form. The two of them saw the look in his eyes. It was as if they were the prey and he was the predator, and he was on the hunt. It wasn't a violent hunt necessarily, but it was a hunt. His eyes were glazed over in lust. Cana felt his throbbing member against her thighs and she began to spread her legs out of instinct, but as soon as Natsu felt her legs widen, his eyes changed suddenly into one of fear and he backed away. He looked away ashamed of himself before he donned his fire armor and flew off into the sky.

Mira and Cana looked at each other and both knew they pushed thing a bit too far. They both stood up and went to go dry off and get dressed, hoping to go and find Natsu to apologize for their actions. They also both realized that he was in love with all three of them, though they kind of assumed as much. They knew this was hard on him.

* * *

Natsu flew high into the air, only to realize that Erza wasn't with them in the bath. He felt alarmed because his dragon senses have increased ever since he accepted himself and he smelled Erza, who was with four other people that Natsu slightly recognized by scent but they weren't Fairy Tail nor were they ever around Erza for over 8 years.

* * *

Erza glared at the four before her.

"You are going to come with us… or we will have to hurt every last one of your friends… starting with that boy you seem to enjoy being around so much." Spoke a blonde haired boy. His name was Sho. Next to him were two boys named Simon and Wally, and a female named Millianna.

"You really think she's going to go with you?" Spoke a voice behind them. The four turned only for Simon and Wally to get a fist right into their Solar plexus, sending them to the ground. Natsu gripped the cat lady, Millianna by her throat for a few seconds but let her go, who began to rub her neck. The other two boys began to stand up but a glare from Natsu told them they should stay down. Sho began to grab some cards from behind his back but his hand were frozen almost instantly. "Ah nice of you to join us Ice pick."

"I saved your ass flame head."

"Those cards wouldn't have affected me… not before I burned them at least." Natsu commented.

"How did you find us so soon?" Sho asked, narrowing his eyes at Natsu.

"I have a powerful nose and I recognized Erza's scent almost immediately… but I also recognized your scents too."

"How? You've never seen us."

"True, but I've smelled you on Erza before." Natsu said, releasing his fire form.

"How?!" Sho demanded.

"Natsu was the one who allowed us all to escape." Erza said.

Sho's eyes widened as Natsu let out his breath attack, revealing himself.

"Damnit… we failed."

"Hmm. Not particularly." Natsu said. "Gray, can you unfreeze him please? Mira, can you and the others go back to Fairy Tail. Erza and I are going on an adventure."

"W-What?" Mira asked. "You can't be serious!"

"I am very serious." Natsu said, turning to face Mira. Mira's eyes widened as she saw the importance of this situation in his eyes.

"You better not die on me." Mira growled out.

"I won't." Natsu said with a smile as everyone left, minus Erza, Natsu and the four friends of Erza.

"Natsu, what is going on?"

"It's simple really. I figured this would happen eventually. Erza, before I met Fairy Tail, you knew I traveled the lands right?" Erza nodded. "I so happened to have traveled several times to the place where we met before…"

"You mean…?"

"Yes. The Tower."

"Jellal..." Erza said quietly.

"Hmm?" Natsu asked, not sure what she was talking about.

"Jellal stayed behind as did these four..."

"Only because you betrayed us! You destroyed the boats and kept us on the island!" Sho exclaimed, only for Simon to put his hand on Sho's shoulder.

"No she didn't." Simon said.

"What are you talking about?! Jellal said she did!"

"Jellal is taken over by another entity." Natsu stated. "It's why he acted the way he did." Natsu said, looking out towards the ocean.

"Natsu! Why haven't you talked to me about this before?!"

"And bring back the painful memories of what you went through? It's bad enough that you have to see me and remember… but I didn't want you to get hurt..." Natsu said, looking away ashamed of himself.

"Jellal… betrayed us?"

"Not on his own free will. What you see before you isn't the true Jellal." Simon said.

"Erza… I am so sorry..." Natsu said, turning to her and bowing his head. Erza suddenly hugged him, holding her to her breast, though it was covered in a plate armor, so it hurt Natsu when she suddenly did it.

"It's ok. You didn't mean it… but what is Jellal wanting by coming for me?"

"You are needed for a ritual." Simon said.

"Ah, you guys completed the construction… The question is… who are you planning on reviving… Hmm." Natsu said quietly. "Well, Erza, I think I'm going to go and put a stop to this."

"You what?" Erza asked surprised.

"Don't you wanna try and save your good friend Jellal?" Natsu asked.

"Yes… I do."

"Then how about we go then?" Natsu said. "The revive will not be ready for a while as they are missing a power source."

"How do you know all of this stuff?" Simon asked surprised.

"I've spied on the tower and done my research when I was younger. Couldn't stop you."

"Why didn't you go to the magic council?" Erza asked.

"I… was too scared to go before them… I thought they would want to kill me after..."

"Oh." Erza said, nodding. "Well, whats done is done."

"Good." Natsu said before encasing himself in his flame armor and expanding his dragon wings. "Now, everyone hold onto each other tightly. Erza. Simon. Both of you need to get a good grip on me and the others can try to hold onto me to… but since both of you are the strongest, you'll need to make sure they are on."

"You're going to carry us all." Simon asked with a raised brow and Natsu nodded. With that, everyone linked arms and held onto Natsu who readied himself before rocketing off into the sky.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **Will probably be another three chapters long to get through this arc, but that's because the plot's changed significantly plus Natsu is a badass.**

 **So once this chapter is done, we have two more to go. Next chapter will be the longest... and the third one will probably be kinda short.**

 **Oh yea, I think I am ending this story on the third chapter. The story will be completed and the sequel will be released.**


	21. Chapter 21

**This is the final chapter for this story. A sequel will be in the works shortly. Just going to take a break. Take care!**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Natsu landed at the base of the tower, dropping off the four friends of Erza.

"I need you all to stay here and buckle down. Honestly, Im not entirely sure what the purpose of bringing you here was, but ah well. Just hide it out and prepare to leave by boat when this is all over." Natsu said, wrapping his right arm around Erza's waist before rocketing up into the sky. Natsu blasted his way into a room near the top, where he could smell Jellal, or what he thought was Jellal. He was right and Jellal was sitting on a throne, only to jerk up in surprise at seeing Erza and Natsu.

"Well, this is not how I planned this to go down." He said, smiling a bit. Natsu removed his flame armor and let go of Erza, before looking at Jellal.

"Well, plans changed. Don't think you expected me to play a part." Natsu said, giving Jellal a grin. "So, here is how this is going to go down… Siegrain." Natsu grinned, getting Jellal to narrow his eyes.

"You knew? Who the fuck are you?"

"Natsu Dragneel. I'm not always the smartest of the bunch but I've done my own research. Siegrain is basically, a form of your power? Wanna know how I know? I saw Siegrain shimmer… like a light or whatever. It was only till right now I put it together."

"So, what now?" Jellal said. Natsu then appeared in front of him, with his fire armor, and gripped Jellal's throat.

"Honestly, I should just beat you down here and now. That would be the safest move… but… sometimes the safest move isn't the right move. The right move would be letting you and Erza work this out." Natsu released Jellal and turned to Erza, smiling softly. "He's all yours to deal with as you please. I have a party to entertain below."

"A party?" Erza asked.

"There's three smells unaccounted for in the building. Jellal has more minions.. isn't that right?" Natsu asked, grinning.

Jellal smirked. "You are an interesting character, Natsu Dragneel. You have three opponents below. All three are assassins."

"Thanks. Take care you two love birds." Natsu said with a smile as he went down the stairs.

Erza turned to Jellal and frowned but Jellal just smiled.

"Such interesting company you keep." Jellal commented. "He could have easily beaten me and ended this entire thing."

"Natsu was a member of the tower as well… so he has his own past to face. Despite his strong outwards appearance, inside he wants to move on… just like me."

"Hmmm."

* * *

Natsu walked down four flights of stairs and ended up in the room where he first met Erza. Natsu closed his eyes for a moment and sighed.

"This is where it all began for us Erza… and where my life changed…"

"I cannot tolerate those who interrupt my masters plans! Prepare to be punished in the name of justice!"

"Time to send you to hell! YEAAAA!"

"Like a flower, you shall wilt under my blade."

Natsu turned and raised an eyebrow. "Ah the three assassins. Greetings. I am Natsu. So, three on one? Is that how we're playing today? Doesn't seem fair." Natsu said with a pout.

"Fukuro the Knight of True Justice shall be your opponent!"

"And the other two shall watch? That sounds interesting." Natsu said with a grin as he removed his shirt, revealing his chest.

"We shouldn't take the risk." The woman spoke.

"Then all of you come at me. I can be a good host." Natsu said. "ANNIHILATION DRAGONS SHADOWFLAME ARMOR!" Natsu roared, putting on his fire armor before cracking his knuckles.

"You're very confident." The woman spoke. "I am Ikaruga, the head of the Raven's Trinity."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Natsu said.

"You are very well mannered. I think I will let these two fight you together and see what you can do."

"That is very much appreciated." Natsu said.

"YEA! Let's do this!" The guy with the guitar yelled out, headbanging as he jammed on his guitar, blowing shock waves towards Natsu. Natsu raised a brow, feeling the noise as it was annoying but it was doing nothing. It was then Natsu had to jump onto his back as he had to dodge the owl man, Fukuro who had blasted towards him from behind.

"FOR JUSTICE!" Fukuro said, turning around and charging at him. Natsu took the offensive and swung his dragon hand down, slamming it right on top of the Owl man right in the back of the head, sending the owl to the ground before Natsu picked him up by his throat, tossed him into the air and punched him in the face with his dragon hand, sending the owl man into the rocker.

"Get up. This is boring. Your attacks may be fast but is easy to read. As for the rocker over there, what exactly can you do?" Natsu said as he approached the fallen duo, though they both got up quickly.

"THIS YEA!" The rocker roared as he sent his hair towards Natsu who grabbed two of the many locks, holding them in his hands.

"Are… you stupid?" Natsu asked, raising a brow. "Ikaruga… please tell me YOU can give me a challenge."

"You're very strong." Ikaruga said. "But don't underestimate us." She said as Natsu was tackled by the flying owl man, but Natsu got his feet back on the ground and hugged onto the owl man before lifting him into higher into the air, which allowed Natsu to abuse the rockets, which sent the owl man straight into the ground but the Fukuro got up fast, groaning.

"You shall become the meal of justice!" He said, his mouth getting really wide which engulfed Natsu's head and half of chest. "I shall take your power now!"

Natsu laughed and forced himself into the owls stomach in which the owl let out a burp. The Owl ignited his left hand and nodded.

"Power take over complete." He said, going to extinguish it but his eyes widened as the flame got bigger and bigger over his arm and began to burn. "I can't control it! It burns!"

"Better puke me out or you are going to be road kill." Natsu grinned from within the belly of the beast. It was then Fukuro quickly puked Natsu out, who kept on flaming brightly. Natsu ran forward and grabbed the owl man in a bear hug squeezing tightly on the owl man who began to roar in pain. Natsu reached up with his dragon arm and grabbed onto his face before picking him up and slamming him down on the ground before tossing him into the air and delivering a powerful right hook into the owl's gut, defeating him as he slammed into the rocker.

Natsu turned to Ikaruga, tilting his head at her. "Is that it? So, now it will be you and I?"

"Guess so. Prepare yourself." She said, only for an explosion to occur at her back, sending her face down, unconscious.

"Sorry. I couldn't let you get hurt… if you got hurt… Erza would be upset." Simon said, appearing from the Shadows.

"I guess I should thank you. Thanks Simon." Natsu said with a smile. "I'm going to go look around the area for a while. Go ahead and check on Erza Simon." Natsu said only for a bright white light to appear and the sound of an explosion rang out. Natsu was stunned and sent to the ground almost immediately, unconscious.

* * *

Five minutes later, Natsu awoke due to a bad feeling and quickly ran up the stairs, coming upon a dreadful scene. A giant black ball was making its way to Erza and Natsu had his eyes wide. Natsu saw Simon rush in front of her but Natsu appeared right in front of the ball, his flames ignited. Simon's eyes went wide as Natsu took the hit from Altaris. When the smoke cleared, Natsu was standing, his flames completely gone.

"NATSU!" Erza cried out, watching as Natsu fell forwards onto the floor. Erza quickly pushed Natsu over onto his back, looking down at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. "WHY?! Why did you do it Natsu?!"

"Because Simon would have died." Natsu said quietly. "Simon… hit me."

"What?" Simon asked shocked.

"Hit me."

Simon didn't understand but did it anyway. "Dark Moment!" Simon called out.

The entire place went black as the night, completely covering the entire area in darkness. It was then the darkness began to fade and everyone could see why. Natsu was eating the darkness. Natsu stood up and turned to Jellal, his dragon eyes glaring with fury.

"I made a mistake in not ending you sooner. I let Erza get hurt and Simon almost died with that mistake! TIME FOR YOU TO PAY!" Natsu roared. "ANNIHILATION DRAGONS SHADOWFLAME ARMOR!" Natsu roared, his body coated in the intense flames of darkness.

"You think you scare me?! I will destroy you!"

Natsu moved faster than Jellal expected, and was sent flying as Natsu's knee struck his gut. "YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS?! ERZA CRIED BECAUSE OF YOU!" Natsu jumped high into the air. "METEOR STRIKE!" Natsu roared out as he began to drop down like a rock, his left foot extended. It struck Jellal in the chest and they began to go through floor after floor of the tower. "I will never forgive anyone who makes my Erza cry!" He said, sounding very possessive.

* * *

Simon turned to Erza who looked as Natsu found with a ruthlessness she has never seen. Not even Jose got this treatment. They watched as Jellal flew out of the crater quickly but Natsu came from below since he could also fly and slammed Jellal through the ceiling and into the sky.

"Is.. he your boyfriend?" Simon asked, looking a little upset.

"No… but… I'm sorry Simon… I love him." Erza said, looking down.

"All is well." Simon said with a smile. "I would be dead if it wasn't for him. You have a brave yet reckless man waiting for you. He's truly a wonder." He said as Natsu was just pounding away at Jellal, who couldn't do anything but take the powerful punches.

"He's truly a wonderful man." Erza said, wiping her eyes. It was then Natsu finished up with a body slam, grabbing onto Jellal before flying into the ground below. They both impacted the ground, but Jellal was a cushion for Natsu. Jellal… was unconscious.

* * *

Natsu's flames extinguished themselves as his magical energy was depleted. Erza caught Natsu who fell forward, hugging him to her. She was wearing new armor, which was basically bandages around her chest and a pair of red pants.

The tower began to hum and shake. Simon ran over to Erza and Natsu, looking a bit worried. "The tower is going to overload." He said. "It's going to take out the area for several miles!"

"I… know how to stop it." She said.

"But you'll die! I know what you plan!" Simon said.

"That is what must be done."

"What do you plan on doing?" Natsu asked, looking up from the breasts of the armored wizard.

"I plan on entering the Lacrima crystal… and allow the magic to fuse within me… it will eliminate the magic."

"And you along with it..." Natsu said quietly.

"I know… but… it's the only way. Natsu… Fairy Tail is everything to me..."

Natsu stood up and quickly shoved his right fist, the human one, into Erza's gut, forcing her to double over. "Simon..." Natsu said quietly. "Keep Erza happy for me..." Natsu said, looking at the ground before moving towards a large crystal.

"Natsu! What are you doing?!" Erza demanded as Simon held her back.

"You said the only way to stop it is to fuse your body right? Well, my body will suffice..." Natsu said with a bitter smile.

"You can't do that! You can't leave me!" Erza said.

"And what?! You leave me?! There isn't a difference… the only difference is… you're more important to Fairy Tail than myself." Natsu said, walking over to Erza. "I just arrived while you were there for years. You have all of your friends waiting for you. Simon… Sho… But me… I have very few. You have everyone back home… Your life is worth more than my own..."

"Natsu… please!" Erza begged.

"I love you Erza. I loved you for a very long time." Natsu said with tears falling down his cheeks. Simon released her and she fell into Natsu's arms as Natsu placed a kiss on her lips, the tears falling down her cheeks as they had their first kiss. "I'm sorry..." Natsu said. "Good bye." Natsu fell backwards into the crystal which absorbed him as if the crystal was a liquid.

"NATSU!" Erza cried as he disappeared from view and Erza was taken away by Simon.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel… made the ultimate sacrifice.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **This arc was a little shorter but honestly, it worked for me. -shrug-**


End file.
